La fatalidad de lo indefinido
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: A punto de convertirse en Hokage, Naruto y Sasuke deciden posponer su relación para otro momento, uno que, para el fastidio de Sasuke, parece no llegar nunca. Ahora el Uchiha se ha cansado de esperar, y está dispuesto a todo.
1. Indefinido

**La fatalidad de lo indefinido**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Hatake E., pa ti enterito.**

¿Qué pasó entre Naruto y yo? Es fácil, un día nuestros sentimientos quedaron claramente al descubierto, por ambas partes. Fue un poco raro, pero no resultó incómodo porque los dos éramos correspondidos. Sin embargo, ahí quedó la cosa, Naruto estaba a punto de ser nombrado Hokage, con todas las responsabilidades y papeleo que eso conlleva, y yo había logrado recuperar el orgullo Uchiha y esa reputación me había llevado recientamente a ser nombrado ANBU.

-Mierda.

Me giré para mirarlo, con una ceja levantada esperando alguna explicación a ese insulto que no venía a cuento.

-La vieja…

Rodé los ojos.

¿Qué había hecho ahora Naruto para enfadar a la mujer? Por mucho que creciese le seguía pareciendo divertido pintarle bigotes a la mujer, o cambiarse la foto de identificación ninja por una muy estrambótica.

-Ha decidido nombrarme Hokage.

-¿Hum?

Realmente hacía meses que me esperaba que eso sucediese, Tsunade estaba mayor y además estaba haciendo movimientos sospechosos dejando muchas cosas atadas, y había estado poniendo a prueba al rubio constantemente, viendo hasta dónde podía llegar y dónde estaban sus limitaciones, pero nunca supe cómo reaccionaría cuando el momento llegase realmente, ni cuándo llegaría.

-Enhorabuena.

¿Qué más podía decir?

-Gracias –se mordió el labio mirando al suelo incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?

No pude evitar que mi tono sonara impaciente. Acababa de conseguir su sueño, y parecía que esa idea no acabase de gustarle. Capaz era de ahora desear ser un elefante rosa, y no sería raro.

Entonces él alzó la vista, y nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante lo que a mí me pareció siglos, acabando por perderme sin quererlo en ese mar azul.

-Me gustas.

En cuando lo dijo se puso a maldecirse a sí mismo, como si realmente no hubiese sido dueño de sus palabras, y se puso rojo como un tomate, y juraría que estaba rezando porque me hiciese el loco o pensase que estaba bromeando. Pero contra todo pronóstico, no hice ninguna de las dos cosas.

Le revolví el pelo, logrando que Naruto volviera a mirarme con un mohín infantil, molesto por ese gesto.

-Y tú a mí, idiota.

No lo dije con un tono especial, es más, ni siquiera me tembló el semblante un ápice, como si acabase de decir "hoy va a llover", haciendo que incluso me preguntase a mí mismo si él lo malinterpretaría al decirlo con esa frialdad, pero por mucho que estaba mostrando mis sentimientos solo lo iba a mostrar con palabras, enseñarlo en más elementos sería poco propio de mí.

Quedarse helado fue poco, ese chico se quedó francamente estático y sorprendido, y eso disipó mis dudas respecto a mi ambigüedad lingüística. Era de esperar esa reacción, ya que nunca había dado muestras de ese, bueno, llamémoslo enamoramiento que había estado sufriendo durante años a causa suya. A mí jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser correspondido, por lo que oculté cualquier atisbo de un sentimiento que cruzase la línea de la amistad.

-Ah.

Le vacilaron las piernas, y me dio la impresión de le entró vértigo, como si se diera cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no hizo nada más, o al menos eso parecía. Cuando no me lo esperaba, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me plantó un beso que me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Parecía que hacía semanas que había estado soñando con tirarse sobre mí, con probar mis labios, como a mí me había pasado, pero esa ansia suya había pasado desapercibida para mí.

Fue un momento complicado para sacar nuestros pensamiento del fondo del cubo de la basura, la verdad, así que decidimos posponer lo que quiera que tuviésemos. Sí, atrasarlo, y por desgracia, eso acabó en "indefinidamente". A partir de ese momento comencé a odiar la palabra indefinido.

Quizás por eso me gusta tanto tenerlo todo controlado. O quizás eso ya venía de antes.

Ya han pasado años, ambos somos adultos y hemos logrado los objetivos que buscábamos, pero aparte de compartir cientos de besos clandestinos, y estar a punto de acostarnos juntos decenas de veces, no ha pasado nada. Nada de nada.

No sé en qué punto nuestros sentimientos pasaron a un quinto o sexto plano, o simplemente quedaron sepultados por la rutina y muchas preocupaciones, pero ambos hemos tenido que aprender a desfogarnos. Sí, a desfogarnos con otras personas que no somos él y yo, porque cada beso que compartimos algún día, cayendo en la tentación, y de forma accidental, es una tortura y una llamada a mis bajos instintos. Algo que, pro cierto, desconocía tener.

Tsk.

-Sasuke-kun.

Como hoy.

Gruño y me giro en la cama. Recordando una vez más por qué demonios he vuelto a acabar con la del pelo rosa en el dormitorio.

-No me importa que liberes tensiones conmigo –apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

El tener a esta chica al lado, me recuerda que en cualquier otro lugar el rubio podría estar con cualquier otra persona, haciendo lo mismo que yo, y eso me hace hervir la sangre. Ha habido veces en las que he pensado preguntar con quién libera tensiones él, pero sé que la envidia, por no decir celos, acabarían matándome. Bueno, en realidad no sería yo quien acabaría a tres pies bajo la tierra.

Por otro lado, creo que inconscientemente la elegí para aliviarme, como una forma de evitar que lo hiciera Naruto. Quizás puedo soportar, no, esa no es la palabra... Ignorar que alguien se meta en la cama con él, pero si esa persona es Sakura, su amor de la infancia, por la que siempre iba chillando de forma aguda y muy molesta "Sakura-chan" o su variante también conocida "Sakurita" por todos lados, y por la que también reprimí mis sentimientos al no ver posibilidades con el rubio... El simple pensamiento me pone enfermo.

Una voz femenina me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Pero esta tensión os acabará matando. A los dos.

Pensé que nunca le daría la razón a la del pelo rosa ya que no la considero demasiado lista, pero aquí debo dársela. Hoy como mucha de las otras veces no sé cómo desembocamos el rubio y yo en devorarnos con un beso, uno que casi me hace olvidar que tenía una reunión y que no iba a ser una buena idea tirarlo sobre la mesa y hacerle mío, ahí mismo, de una vez por todas.

Mierda, he vuelto a excitarme. Cada vez que recuerdo el tacto de su piel morena, de sus labios, el olor que desprende…

¡Ah, sí! Por eso estoy aquí.

¡Céntrate, Sasuke!

Tampoco creí que mi amiga de la infancia pudiese serme de utilidad. Bueno, me corrijo, jamás creí que me sería útil de esta forma, como forma de calmar mis hormonas, y parte de mis sentimientos, aunque no sé si seguirán ahí, porque llevo tanto reprimiéndolos que… No sé, me siento frío.

Algún día debería agradecerle a esta chica que me deja desahogarme con ella lo que está haciendo. La primera vez que me acosté con ella, a la mañana siguiente me asustaba que me pidiese matrimonio, que se aprovechase de ese desliz para a saber qué, o que hubiese pensado que aquello había sido más de lo que había sido pero no fue así.

Cuando me saltó con que conocía los sentimientos que tanto el idiota como yo sentíamos el uno por el otro, casi me da un infarto, pensando que era imposible haber sido tan transparente para alguien, pero simplemente nos vio besarnos alguna vez, más de una vez de hecho. Como por ejemplo...

Yo casi sentado en la mesa de su despacho, apoyado en la madera, y él entre mis piernas, cogiéndome con ambas manos la cara, y yo prácticamente inmóvil, pero devolviéndole el beso con rapidez, temiendo que alguien llegase.

-Naruto…

Y ella debió de entrar en alguna situación como esa, en la que normalmente nos daba tiempo a separarnos y fingir que nada sucedía, aunque a Naruto se lo veía algo agitado. Por suerte yo podía esconder mi sonrojo bajo la máscara ANBU, si es que ese día iba de ANBU.

Así que mi relación con la del pelo rosa se queda en lo estrictamente sexual, intercambio de fluidos y cuerpos sudados fundiéndose en una llamada de instintos sin más emoción alguna. Es una verdadera suerte.

Ya le enviaré una cesta de regalo o algo por Navidad. Y quizás por su cumpleaños si estoy de buen humor.

Me incorporo levemente, quedando sentado, rodeando las rodillas con mis brazos, balanceándome un par de veces con un pensamiento en la cabeza. Uno que he querido ignorar que he tenido hace apenas un minuto.

¿Y si le ha pasado lo mismo? ¿Y si el tiempo simplemente ha enfriado lo nuestro? Bueno, realmente tampoco tengo derecho para llamarlo "lo nuestro" porque nunca fue nada, pero siempre deseé que lo fuera.

Chasqueo la lengua y me paso una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás invadido de repente por una sensación de incomodidad y desasosiego ante tanto pelo.

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

Niego con la cabeza, como una forma de intentar borrar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Esta vez siento yo vértigo, pánico. Creo que es la primera vez que siento verdadero miedo en mi vida, pensé que lo sentiría ante una inminente muerte, a la llegada del Apocalipsis, o cuando intentasen quitarme mis preciados ojos pero no… Estoy asustado porque ese pensamiento se me antoja una posibilidad. Una muy real. Terroríficamente real.

-Joder.

Al pronunciar esas palabras la chica se sobresalta, ya que sabe que no soy hombre de blasfemar por cualquier cosa, y si a eso le añadimos que normalmente ni siquiera hablo...

Noto sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dándome un abrazo por detrás, apoyando una vez más su cabeza en mi cuello. No puedo evitar sonreír amargamente cuando caigo en la cuenta de que parece estar intentando consolarme, aunque no sepa nada, aunque no entienda nada.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

Estos últimos meses la cosa ha pasado a un plano realmente glacial, excepto ese beso que compartimos hoy, hacía meses que no permanecíamos juntos en una habitación, a solas, y comunicarnos en un tema que se podría decir que está en el Polo Norte. Es realmente paradójico, normalmente soy su protector personal pero casi nunca puedo hablar con él.

Al principio ser quien se encargaba de su seguridad nos unió más, muchas veces comíamos cualquier porquería de las que come él en la oficina, o me molestaba mientras pretendía permanecer inmutable como ANBU que soy, o hacía que colocase bien los cuadros, plantas o muebles para su mera diversión, pero…¿ahora?

-No sé qué pensará tu cabeza de genio –trata de sonar suave -, pero seguro que no es nada.

Suspiro.

Me descuelgo de la cornisa del edificio del Hokage, y entro por la ventana al despacho, con el uniforme de ANBU, y doy gracias a que éste tenga una máscara, porque no tenía muy buena cara cuando me miré en el espejo.

Aunque, por otro lado, llevar máscara me ha evitado varias veces darle un beso al rubio escandaloso.

Me coloco a su lado, apenas siendo percibido por él, que sigue rellenando unos papeles al tiempo que habla con no sé quién, de no sé qué. Me siento una planta, una que estás acostumbrada a ver y por ello no le prestas atención, ni recaes en que está ahí, pero sabes que de hecho lo está.

Su olor me invade cuando se levanta, como una bofetada que casi me hace tambalearme, y que me da unas ganas increíbles de empezar a darme golpes contra la pared, pero por suerte consigo retener las ganas de hacerlo, al menos hasta que el rubio se marcha unos segundos de la habitación.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Arrancar las flores de una casa cerca de aquí, ponerme en una rodilla y pedirle matrimonio con los ojos llorosos?

Suspiro, pero me recompongo en cuanto el Hokage, mi mejor amigo, vuelve a la estancia con los papeles.

Lo peor es que siento que podría hacerlo solamente para conseguir que se riera, aunque fuese de mí, y así recobrar esa complicidad que antes había entre nosotros.

Antes. Suena tan dramático.

Toso falsamente.

-Estoy ocupado.

Esto me parece increíble. Normalmente era él que siempre revoloteaba a mi alrededor molestándome, hablando, más bien gritando, o lo que fuera para estar a mi lado, para conseguir que me dignara a pensar si hablarle, y ahora ni siquiera consigo un "Buenos días" de su parte. Encima de idiota, maleducado, yo seré un malnacido pero siempre tuve buena educación.

Maldito rubio, sino fuera porque es mi Hokage le mataría a golpes. Es más, qué importa que lo sea, voy a matarle.

Ahora.

Sin piedad que valga.

Soy un Uchiha, qué sufra. Somos expertos en esto.

Veo que Naruto tiene que pasar a coger algo que hay detrás de mí, y en lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa, me rodea, y me empuja levemente para abrir un archivador y luego vuelve a su silla de despacho, sin decir nada más.

Me siento ahogarme en su mar azul cuando le miro a los ojos, que permanecen inexpresivos, ojeando unos documentos, y especialmente doy las gracias por llevar la cara tapada, porque siento como me deshago lentamente ante su indiferencia, ante la agonía de tenerle justo al lado y sentirle más lejos que nunca. Ha estado evitando claramente tocarme, si quiera rozarme.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

¿Por qué demonios parece que haya puesto tierra por medio entre nosotros?

Veo que el rubio se detiene un momento, quizás pensativo, y entonces se gira y se queda mirándome, por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Se me ocurrió esta idea para un fic porque quería escribir una relación más adulta, lo que podría pasar si Naruto llegase a Hokage y todas las responsabilidades que eso conllevaría. Me pareció una perspectiva interesante poner a Sasuke sufriendo, como siempre, por querer recuperar a su mejor amigo y poner al Uchiha completamente enamorado del rubio mientras lo intenta, además de hacer que cambien de roles constantemente.

Por otro lado, Sakura no me despierta mucha simpatía, así que voy a dejar que Sasuke la use en este fic XDDD Aunque no sé si saldrá más

Otra noticia, **voy a cambiarme el nombre por Alicatar,** el que avisa no es traidor.

¿Queja? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Pilas cabreadas porque querían leer alguna chorrada en este fic, y entonces la escritora le preguntó a su amiga Zanza alguna chorrada y solo le contesto "chorrada"; y entonces no se le ocurrió nada, y las pilas empezaron a insultarla diciéndole ¡estúpila! pero después le dan una tarta?

¿Siguiente capítulo? El** 25 de marzo**


	2. Fortificación de lazos innecesarios

**Fortificación de lazos innecesarios**

El corazón se me para cuando el rubio se me queda mirando, y durante un instante me parece que por fin me va a decir algo, y me va a explicar qué demonios nos está pasando.

Entonces se levanta y se pone a bailar una polca mientras un montón de bailarinas de ballet vestidas de flamencos rosas con lunares amarillos le siguen el ritmo, y el entona una canción digna de una ópera. No, realmente no es eso lo que pasa, y menos con la actitud que tiene últimamente el rubio, que parece que ha perdido el sentido del humor, o al menos conmigo, pero incluso espero que pase eso, incluso lo prefiero antes de que llamen a la puerta y, una vez más, mi persona baje en sus niveles de prioridad.

-¿Se puede?

En la puerta veo a un chico pelirrojo, y tengo que aguantarme las ganas de bufar molesto. Ya ha tenido que venir él a estropear el momento emotivo.

-¡Gaara!

Naruto se levanta y le da la mano con mucha efusividad, haciéndole una seña para que pase a su despacho, buscándole una silla para que se siente a su lado. Yo por mi parte me muevo hacia un lado para no molestar. Una vez más soy una planta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué se le ha perdido ahora en Konoha?

-Una visita para unir lazos entre La Aldea Oculta de la Arena y Konoha.

¿Unir lazos? ¿Qué cursilada es ésta? Todo el mundo sabe que lo quiere es meterse en la cama de Naruto, y eso sí que no. No lo voy a permitir, él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente, desde hace mucho tiempo, y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Antes de nadie voy yo, no digo que el rubio me pertenezca, pero siento que últimamente me debe una explicación a ese comportamiento tan esquivo.

-¿Sasuke?

Alzo la vista y veo que ambos Kages van a salir de la habitación.

-¿Vienes o prefieres contar las losetas?

Prefería partirte esa cara de idiota que tienes.

Bufo y sigo a ambos hombres, que hablan entretenidamente de sus cosas de personas importantes en un país.

-Es bueno para la aldea mantener el contacto.

Sí, sobre todo, él no quiere mantenerlo, él quiere empezarlo con el rubio más deseado de la Aldea, porque encima con los años Naruto se ha vuelto muy atractivo y es el soltero más codiciado en muchos kilómetros a la redonda porque encima es Hokage, por lo que le llueven las ofertas, al igual que a mí, solo que las chicas de mi club de fans no tienen esperanzas, porque soy un desgraciado sin alma, y él es un encanto con toda chica que se le declare o le pida matrimonio.

No me doy cuenta que en el camino ambos se paran, y acabo chocando con Gaara, recibiendo una mirada de odio del rubio.

No me mirarías igual si empezase a inflarte a peñetazos.

Tranquilízate, Sasuke, estás perdiendo los papeles porque... porque... ¡Qué no! Yo no estoy celoso, solo molesto por la situación tan precaria en la que me encuentro.

-¿En serio?

El pelirrojo le dice no sé qué al Hokage, y este se ríe con una risa clara, que consigue que me dé cuenta de que estaba a punto de tirar al Kazekage escaleras abajo, ya que se habían parado junto a una escalinata. Me aclaro la garganta y me recompongo, mirando al rededor y dándome cuenta de que hay algunos que se me han quedado observando, con la pierna alzada y casi pateándole el culo.

Definitivamente hoy voy a hacer a alguien feliz, ya que necesito calmar mis hormonas otra vez, y me meteré en la cama con una chica.

Sí, con una chica, esto puede sonar muy romántico, pero nunca me he acostado con un hombre porque siempre pensé que ese solo podía ser Naruto, en realidad, quería que fuese el primero con el que tuviese ese tipo de relaciones, pero después de tantos años no pude evitar sucumbir a una cama tibia y algo de cariño.

Soy humano. Poco, pero lo soy.

Los dos Kages siguen caminando por la aldea, y el rubio a reír, apoyando uno de sus brazos en el hombro del otro para no caerse de la risa. Antes solía hacerlo así conmigo, y yo me quedaba inexpresivo aunque en el interior también me reía.

-Así que tu hermana tiene intenciones con Shikamaru.

-Eso parece -asiente -. Estaba muy pesada con regresar a la Hoja.

Manda huevos que le tenga al lado y bueno... sienta algo parecido a añoranza.

Me quedo observando como siguen charlando animadamente, sin preocupaciones, y mi mente divaga sola sin que yo pueda hacer nada para detenerla.

¿Y si Naruto sí se ha acostado con un hombre? Sé que lo ha hecho con mujeres, pero... Bueno, quizás él no ha pensado en lo mismo que yo, es muy despistado y piensa poco las cosas, y a lo mejor no hace ninguna distinción. No es que me importe... demasiado ¿Y si se ha acostado con Gaara?

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruza mi mente, me recorre un escalofrío, y otra vez no me fijo en que se han detenido y vuelvo a chocar, aunque esta vez con el rubio, que ni corto ni perezoso me suelta algo que casi me hace desmoronarse ahí en medio.

-No moleste, Sasuke. Céntrate.

A partir de ese momento procuro seguirles en completo silencio, sin que lleguen a notar mi presencia, como si fuera un fantasma, aunque me siento algo así como... ¿Herido? Me dan punzadas en el pecho, que me dejan casi sin aire a veces por lo que me voy rezagando.

¿Y si Naruto ya no quiere lo mismo que yo? Es posible que ya no sienta lo que hace tantos años, y simplemente pretenda que seamos amigos, pero entonces ¿por qué nos besamos tantas veces? ¡Ah! Es posible que se haya dado cuenta de que lo único que hay entre nosotros es una atracción muy fuerte. Es posible Ahora todo me parece posible.

-Buenos días, Hokage-sama.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kakashi! -se ríe el rubio -, ya sabes que puedes llamarme Naruto.

El otro hombre simplemente sonríe, quizás con algo de orgullo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sasuke...

¿Yo? Dejo de ensimismarme y alzo la vista para ver al mayor.

-Dijo esta mañana que no encontraba bien.

¿Lo dije? No, realmente no dije nada, aunque ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-He venido a hacerle el relevo.

-No me dijo nada...

¿Por qué ahora Naruto parece triste, como si se estuviera reprochando algo a sí mismo? Veo que me mira de reojo y después le da unas palmaditas a Kakashi.

-Será un honor tenerte como guardaespaldas hoy.

-Ya puedes descansar, Sasuke-oigo al mayor

Hago una pequeña reverencia de respeto, y doy gracias a la equivocación burocrática o cualquier cosas que me haya dejado irme, porque la verdad, necesito sentarme a reposar para evitar hundirme otra vez en mis pensamientos.

Al llegar a mi mansión ni siquiera llego a quitarme el uniforme, solo la máscara y me dejo caer en peso sobre la cama, una que tiene un aroma a mujer que casi me da ganas de vomitar, quizás por la sensación de desesperanza que me da ese olor, pero me contengo y simplemente me quedo dormido abrazado a almohada.

Me levanto un poco más recompuesto, y en el camino al baño voy reconstruyendo mi fachada fría que se solidifica tras salir de la ducha, que casi me deja como nuevo. Me coloco una vez más el uniforme y echo a andar. Otro día más entro en el edificio de Hokage, y entro en el despacho de Naruto, aunque, como es normal, aún no ha llegado porque llegará tarde, como siempre.

-Yo que tú esperaría sentado -oigo decir a Ino, que deja unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Hum.

-Ya sabes que cuando está Gaara por aquí, Naruto se acuesta tarde -se encoje de hombros -. Siempre se queda dormido, pero hoy especialmente.

Claro que lo sé, normalmente les acompaño y veo como se emborrachan y hacen un poco el idiota como viejos amigos, teniendo que llevar a rastras después al rubio hasta su casa.

Qué no. No son celos.

Como veo que tarda me dejo caer en la pared, sentado, algo cansado todavía y me quito la máscara, con todos los pensamientos agolpándose en mi mente. No es que en Konoha estén muy mal vistos que dos hombres estén juntos, es un secreto a voces que Kakashi se acuesta con Iruka, así que no puede estar esquivándome por no querer salir del armario. Naruto nunca ha sido un cobarde en ese sentido.

-Joder.

Suspiro lentamente.

Si seguimos así, no solo vamos a perder el contacto, vamos a perder mucho más, el uno al otro, lo que sí teníamos, una amistad inquebrantable, pero que ahora parece resquebrajarse de forma agónicamente lenta, y yo estoy siendo un mero espectador.

El rubio llega por fin y me ve sentado en el suelo.

-¿No deberías levantarte?

-¿Y tú no llegar tarde?

Normalmente no le contestaría, pero hoy estoy con la mente más saturada que de costumbre y no me apetece callarme. Me masajeo las sienes bajo la atenta mirada del Hokage.

-Touché(1).

Me quedo todavía en el suelo cuando el rubio se deja caer en la silla, dando un gran bostezo, y luego, tras tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, se gira para encararme, aunque yo sigo con la vista puesta en el suelo, como si eso no fuera conmigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

¿No debería ser esa mi línea? El guión que se nos dio a ambos al nacer se debe haber mezclado. Aunque seguro que a base de puñetazos vuelvo rectas las líneas torcidas y se dará cuenta de que está diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Nuestra relación se está yendo al infierno. Ahora solo me apetece golpearle hasta la muerte, hasta la extenuación por ese abismo que ha abierto.

Me encojo de hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada lacónica.

-¿Y ese intento de tirar a Gaara por las escaleras? -levanta una ceja.

¿Lo vio? De todas las cosas que podía haber visto, y debería, advierte eso. Maldita sea.

No contesto.

-Sasuke, he hecho una pregunta.

-Y yo la he ignorado -bajo la vista.

-Uchiha de los cojones -rechina -. ¿Por qué estuviste ayer así? ¿Por qué tan distraído?

-¿Eres idiota?

En cuanto digo eso me maldigo a mí mismo, ya que últimamente no puedo ni faltarle el respeto al Hokage, porque ahora solo parece que sea eso para mí.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que oyes.

¡Joder! Es un maldito cabeza de chorlito, ¿es que no es capaz de darse cuenta? ¡Estoy celoso! ¡Me está matando!

-Debes de encontrarte mal hoy también -asiente con efusividad, como si me estuviera excusando.

-Estoy perfectamente.

-¿Entonces? -se cruza de brazos sin poder evitar una expresión de enfado infantil.

¿Como que entonces? No pienso disculparme ni dar una explicación.

-¿Dije algo estúpido acaso? -bufo.

-Mucho.

-Se me habrá pegado de ti.

Prepárate Uzumaki, me has tocado la moral, por no decir los cojones a dos manos porque soy una persona decente. Tú sigue provocándome que no habrá título de Hokage que valga, te voy reducir a cenizas, y entonces cuando te lleve el viento te preguntarás que por qué no dejaste de hacer el idiota.

El rubio aprieta los puños.

-¿Olvidas con quién estás hablando?

-¿Y tú?

Maldita sea, antes de que fueses Hokage eras mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y durante un día, en ese beso, fuimos amantes, y en muchos otros más casi lo hemos sido decenas de veces, ¿qué está sucediendo? Dímelo, no entiendo nada.

-Que seas un Uchiha...

-A la mierda el apellido -le interrumpo.

Naruto parece sorprenderse cuando blasfemo de esa forma, y parece que comienza a comprender, sin embargo, no dice nada, y nos quedamos varios minutos sosteniéndonos la mirada, y yo tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para no lanzarme sobre él y empezar a besarle, porque sé que esta vez me rechazará. Puedo sentirlo en cómo clava su hielo azul, que solía ser un océano.

Pienso en empujarle la silla para hacer que se caiga de culo y ver si así reacciona, pero no soy capaz de moverme, hipnotizado por sus ojos.

Finalmente Naruto aparta sus ojos de los míos, incómodo y se vuelve a su despacho, cogiendo los documentos que Ino dejó sobre el escritorio hace unos minutos.

Otra vez ignorándome, cómo no, cuando el rubio no sabe qué decir solamente se gira y sigue con lo que esté haciendo. Parece que ser Hokage solo sea una excusa para algo que realmente le sucede, algo que no sé por qué el muy desgraciado no me quiere contar.

-Gaara se va mañana, si es eso lo que te molesta.

Definitivamente es idiota.

Me levanto, y él ni siquiera observa lo que hago.

-Tsk.

Solo me hace falta mirarle para saber que hablar del Kazekage ha sido una excusa para no hablar del verdadero tema, lo cual me saca todavía más mis casillas y me entran ganas de empezar a golpearle contra o con el escritorio.

¿No piensa reaccionar ante nada? ¿No quiere hablar del tema? Soy Uchiha Sasuke, y yo sí quiero hablar del maldito tema, y voy a hacer lo que haga falta para el muy idiota deje de dar rodeos y enfrente de una vez lo que está pasando, lo que nos lleva pasando ya demasiado tiempo.

-Voy a pedir el traslado.

El rubio ahora sí que levanta la vista y me mira.

-¿He captado tu atención? -sonrío con superioridad.

Quizás decirle que ya no quiero ser su perrito faldero, persiguiéndole a todos lados para asegurarme de que esté bien, consiga hacer que haga algo, aunque me insulte. Algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás sordo, idiota?

Esta vez ya no le molesta que le insulte, qué conveniente.

-¿Por qué?

¿No piensa llamarme bastardo? Es tan irónico que eche de menos que me insulte.

-Me aburro.

Pienso en añadir a ese comentario el recordarle que soy un ninja de élite, uno de los más poderosos que existe, por no decir el más poderoso, y me tiene aquí, sin hacer nada, cuando podría estar haciendo misiones. Al principio me hizo su guardaespaldas para tenerme cerca, pero si ahora no me quiere cerca, ¿para qué?. Sin embargo, decido no decir nada más. De momento.

-¿Solo eso?

La indiferencia con la que dice eso me da un pinchazo en el alma.

-Aquí ya no hay sitio para mí.

Aquí podemos ser hirientes los dos

No sé si él llega a entender la magnitud de mis palabras, o el tono de fatalidad que intento ponerle, pero se queda sin hacer nada durante unos segundos, como si viera los pros y los contra, y entonces simplemente vuelve a bajar la vista, coge un papel y me lo tiende.

-Vale.

-o-

(1)Touché, por si alguien no sabe lo que es, dejo la explicación de la wikipedia (XD) "Si una persona presenta un argumento y el otro entrega una respuesta inteligente o apropiada, la primera persona puede responder _**touché**_ como un modo de reconocer una buena respuesta."

Ya sééeéé que vais a querer matarme, pero soy mala con Sasukito pero no tanto :3 ¡Gua! Qué buena acogida, me siento halagada *3* Espero que os esté gustando leer el fic, proque a mí me encanta escribri esta neuva perspectiva de Sasukito, me parece muy adorable y muy él a la vez :3 ¡Último aviso a los pasajeros de este viaje de locura que he iniciado!** Para la próxima mi nombre será Alicatar**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **00Katari-Hikari-chan00, 19'Mika-chan'91, arianne namikaze, CloudSaekki, Goten Trunks5, Hagane Yuuki, Hikari Susumi, Izumi-sakachita, kane-noona, KDMC, kikyo taisho, Linne-'Malfoy, LoveDamonSalvatore, Mirelle Sky, Mion3, Mizu-shan, Penny Uchiha, sakura1402, souse, xxxprincessakuraxxx, Zanzamaru :D,**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Sasuke es fuerte, y hará todo por Narutin! :3 Solo hay que darle tiempo

**amante-animeid,** juas, a mí también me gusta ahcer que Sasu sufra un poquito, se lo merece por hacerle pasar por eso a Narutin ¬¬

**chizuruchan1999**, ¡enhorabuena por esas buenas notas! ¡qué envidia me vas! Muchas gracias por dedicármelo, me siento honrada *3* Gracias por las felicitacione sy tus dibujitos otra vez, me hicieron mucha ilusión *3* Sí, este fic tendrá varios capítulos, creo que va a ser largo :3 ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Puede que esa sea la razón para que Naru esté tan esquivo, o puede que no, se verá en el próximo capi, ¡tranquilidad! Sasu tendrá que luchar mucho por el amor de Naruto, juas

**Hagane Yuuki,** Quizás la frialdad de Naruto se debe a lo que dijiste o no, se verá en el siguiente capítulo :3 ¡Gracia spor los besos e inspiración!

**Hatake E.,** ¡Wah! me alegro de que te gustara que te lo dedicara *3* Por dejarme molestarte tanto con el fic XDDD Juas, tranquila que si puedo usaré a Sakura para que sufra muajajajaa XDDDD Pero al que principalmente me gusta molestar es a Sasukito, aunque esta versión de él es adorable :3

**Izumi-sakachita**, ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones! Esa era la idea, quería crear a un Sasu que tiene tan claros sus sentimientos que tiene que luchar con ellos para no demostrarlos demasiado y dejar de ser él, qué adorable :3 Yo también creo que la indeferencia es peor que el odio, y la incertidumbre para Sasu es horrible, él mantiene intactos sus sentimientos pero no sabe nada de los del rubio u,u ¡tus mejores deseos son el mejor regalo del mundo! :3

**Linne-'Malfoy,** ¡sí! Ya era hora de ver a Sasuke rogando pro su amor a Narutin, una neuva perspectiva *3* De todas formas, no voy a hacer sufrir a Sasukito tanto, así que tranquilidad :3

**Mailen-15,** Me alegro de que te gusten todos mis fics, hago lo que puedo *3* Alicatar me gusta por eso, proque suena raro y diferente XDDD Siempre me gustaron als palabras raras

**Mirelle Sky**, ¡wah! Qué halago, me alegro de que te encante *3* Intento hacer los capis largos según el tiempo que me da x,X Pero a veces se me quedan corto, ¡gracias a ti por leer! :3

**Penny Uchiha,** ¡Por eso mismo! Quería hacer que esta vez fuera Sasu quien tuviera que enamorar el rubio *·* Todos los Uchiha son unos loquillos, por eso es tan divertido escribir sobre ellos, lo que le pasa a Naru se verá en el próximo capi, y bueno, una cosa es que esté desesperado y otra es que sea capaz de tragarse el orgullo XDDD

**sakura1402,** Esta versión de Sasukito es muy adorable, y bueno, Sasu es humano, después de varios años tiene sus necesidades y más siendo un ninja de élite. Tiene que liberar tensiones XDDD El motivo de la frialdad de Naru se verá en el próximo capi :3

**starlightnorain,** ¡ya me extrañaba no verte! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas d eun nuevo fic! XDDD Bueno, a mi siempre me ha gustado hacer pasar a los personajes por situaciones para que así la relación evolucione poco a poco aunque es un lío XDD No sé, no sé cuándo empezó a gustarme la palabra alicatar, pero a mí también me gustan las estrellas. De quién es la culpa se verá en el próximo capítulo, ay sé que soy mala XD Pero procuraré sorprenderos una evz más :3 Nos leemos :3

**Stefany BM**, ¡me alegro de que te guste! Me dio muchos quebraderos de cabeza ver cómo enfocaba esta perspectiva, estaba harta de ver a Naruto siempre llorando por el otro y pensé, ¿por qué no? que se lo tenga que currar Sasu esta vez :3

**true-chan324**, ¡Gua! Me alegro de tener ese toque dices *3* ¿A que sí? Me encanta, suena muy bonita Alicatar. Con la personalidad de Sasuke, siempre he pensado que sería itneresante escribir su batalla interna por estar enamoradito de él, al tiempo que intenta no motrarlo en sus acciones, me parece muy adorable

**Tsunade**, ¿en serio cada vez escribo mejor! ¡Wah! ¡Gracias! El por qué Narue stá así se verá en el próximo capi, soy mala lo sé XD Bueno, como dices, esos dos en una habitación, si se miran demasiado tiempo empeizan a saltar chispas y no pueden controlar su pasión x,x Pues, no he usado antes ese seudónimo la verdad òó Quizás en algún review XD

**Zanzamaru,** chorradas salen siempre, pero es que estoy muy vaga últimamente para pensarlas XDDDD ¿Cuáles chorradas barbaras tenías? ¡Cuéntame! Me desconecto a cada rato pq casi nunca estoy en casa y además mi internet es una mierda ¬¬ XD Matarla no sé, pero quizás haga sufrir a Saputa si se me ocurre algo XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿huelga de hambre de los botes de Sal, que están hartos de que les echen de la cocina por llamarse "sal" y entonces, cansados de todas las opciones de protesta, deciden seguir las instrucciones del libro "¿cómo exigir tus derechos si eres un condimento oprimido?"?

¿Próximo capítulo? **30 de marzo**


	3. El Jodido Uchiha Sasuke

**El Jodido Uchiha Sasuke**

Cuando salgo del despacho solo tengo dos cosas claras: Una, que en mi mano tengo un formulario para pedir el traslado a un escuadrón ANBU, y otra que a Naruto ya le doy completamente igual. Ya no sé si seré capaz de llegar a casa sin caerme como un árbol talado, pero el caso es que dejo el papel rellenado y me dirijo a cualquier otra parte como si fuera un zombi sin alma.

En un intento de olvidarme del mundo y de todo lo que ha pasado con Naruto, acepto todas las misiones que me van ofreciendo, y durante semanas apenas paso por casa, procurando estar siempre ocupado, y sobre todo, no pensar en cómo se ha reducido a cenizas mi relación con mi Hokage, ya que en ese tiempo no intercambio ni una sola palabra con él, ni siquiera le veo. Quizás es mejor así, aunque no dejo de preguntar qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente.

Me voy quitando el uniforme poco a poco. Acabo de terminar otra misión, y estoy en el edificio ANBU, volviendo a colocarme otra vez la ropa de ninja Jounin, después iré al secretario, donde consultaré dónde me necesitarán después.

-Hola, Sasu-chan

No me hace darme la vuelta para saber quién me ha hablado.

-Vete a la mierda, Kakashi.

-Estás últimamente más gruñón de lo normal.

No me digas. Bufo molesto y acabo de vestirme con cansancio y cara de pocos amigos. Lo que me faltaría es exponer demasiada piel ante el pervertido de mi antiguo maestro. Le veo muy capaz de hacerme fotos y venderlas por internet.

-¿Sabes algo de Naruto?

-Del Hokage -le corrijo.

Cierro la taquilla donde estaba guardando las armas de la misión y la ropa, y me voy de allí, siendo seguido por el mayor. Hoy no voy a tener suerte y voy a tener que aguantarle. Genial. Francamente genial.

-Soy su nuevo guardaespaldas.

-Qué bien.

Llego hasta la secretaría, y espero a que vuelva el hombre para pedir el encargo más próximo, que esté lejos de Konoha y que me mantenga ocupado meses si es posible.

-¿No crees que deberías descansar?

Giro la cara y levanto una ceja.

-No.

El mayor empieza a tirar de mí en otra dirección, hacia la salida del edificio. Ruedo los ojos. Ya volveré más tarde cuando haya conseguido librarme de él. No sé qué le ha dado con ser mi niñera.

-Naruto está raro.

-No me digas.

Aunque solamente había pensado la frase, mi cerebro me traiciona y acabo diciéndolo en voz alta, poniendo después una mueca dolorida por ser incapaz de controlar el filtro entre mi cerebro y mi boca.

-No finjas que te da igual.

Levanto una ceja y miro al hombre, como diciéndole que no me queda más remedio. El del pelo plateado se cruza de brazos y suspira con cansancio, como si hubiera leído en mi mirada lo que he pensado y supiera todo lo que está sucediendo, más de lo que yo sé.

-Quizás deberíais hablar.

-No quiere.

-Este Naruto... -lo dice con cariñoso -. Por mucho que crezca no dejará de ser un idiota.

-Eso le dije.

-¿Le insultaste?

-¿Qué tiene de raro eso en mí?

El hombre vuelve a asentir, dándome la razón y me sigue dirigiéndome por calles de forma aleatoria, alejándome del edificio, mientras parece que espera a que diga algo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No estoy del todo seguro -admite sonriendo bajo la maya que le cubre la cara -. Solo quiero hacerte pensar.

Chasqueo la lengua.

Pensar solo ha conseguido desquiciarme, porque por mucho que lo hago, tengo las manos atadas mientras ese idiota del rubio no ceda y me diga qué está sucediendo. Pensar es una maldita tortura, pero no tenerle cerca también lo es, y recordar que hace tiempo que no oigo su risa escandalosa es la muerte en vida ¡Maldita sea! He vuelto a acordarme de que le echo de menos.

Kakashi me sigue incordiando un buen rato intentando que haga algo al respecto, pero me niego y decido no ceder.

-Fue él quien empezó.

-Eso suena muy infantil.

Le lanzo una mirada glacial a mi antiguo sensei y empiezo a esquivarle. Sí, suena muy infantil, pero es él quien comenzó a alejarse, a comportarse de manera extraña, a dejar de mirarme, de hablarme e incluso a dejar de insultarme. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Ni quiero. No es justo para mí tener que estar detrás de él rogándole su amor. Ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

No se trata de ser Uchiha Sasuke, no tiene nada que ver con la reputación o con el apellido, se trata de que soy el Jodido Uchiha Sasuke y tengo dignidad.

Algunos días más pasan, y supongo que por culpa de Kakashi, no me dejan irme de misión y tengo varios días de vacaciones, uno en los que me aburro tanto que me pongo a ordenar la casa, haciendo limpieza general con tal de mantenerme ocupado. Odio lo indefinido, y por tanto, el caos. Una buena forma de entretenerme es intentando recuperar el armonía de la mansión y esperar a que eso afecte, de alguna forma que desconozco, en traer tranquilidad a mi vida.

Oigo que llaman a la puerta, y me dirijo a la entrada.

-Buenas tardes.

Saludo con un gesto de mano al ANBU que está en mi puerta y cargo el peso en el quicio de la madera, aguardando a que me diga para qué perturba mi paz.

-Esto es un secreto de estado porque...

-Ve al grano -ordeno

-El guardaespaldas del Hokage.

-Kakashi -le interrumpo.

-Exacto. Ha declarado la desaparición del Hokage esta misma tarde.

Ruedo los ojos.

Ya estaba tardando ese Kakashi en intentar conseguir que vaya a hablar él, pero no voy a ceder, seguro que Naruto está tranquilamente en su despacho rellenando papeles, ignorante de la trama que ha montado su propio protector, con esa cara de idiota inocente que esboza siempre sin poder evitarlo. Me niego a caer en la trampa y cuando ya esté allí, acabar humillándome una vez más para saber qué pasa.

-¿Habéis mirado en su despacho?

El hombre que tengo delante parece mirarme como si fuera idiota, por lo que le dedico mi más agradable y preciosa mirada dentro mi repertorio, como si fuera una advertencia, que él parece entender, ya que da un paso hacia atrás.

-Que se ocupe Hatake.

Me dispongo a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero el hombre vuelve a hablar.

-Dado que usted ha sido su guardaespaldas tanto tiempo, el Señor Hatake cree que lo encontrará antes de nadie.

-Ajá -asiento como si me importara más bien poco.

-Por el bien de nuestra aldea.

Esa última frase suena a que lo ha dejado todo bien atado, y que como me niegue a seguir su juego se las arreglara para hacerme la vida un poco más difícil, así que accedo y echo a andar por la maldita aldea buscando al rubio. La ciudad está muy tranquila, supongo que como secreto de estado, nadie sabe nada de la supuesta desaparición del rubio.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente y descartar lugares públicos, en los que seguro que alguien tan importante llama la atención y acaban pidiéndole autógrafos niños histéricos que quieren ser grandes, decido ir a la antigua casa de Naruto, ese diminuto apartamento en lo alto de un edificio donde solía vivir antes de ser Hokage. Cuando se convirtió en alguien tan poderoso, a veces regresaba a sus raíces, a su antiguo hogar a aclararse la mente, así que es posible que esté allí.

Me planto delante de la puerta y saco un manojo de llaves. Hace varios años ese rubio idiota me dio una copia de la llave su casa, por si algo pasaba, así que yo siempre podía ir a verlo cuando necesitaba pensar. Abro la casa con cuidado, y lo primero veo es que está allí, o eso parece, ya que todas las luces están encendidas.

Al mirar sobre la mesa veo algunas botellas de cerveza vacías y entonces chasqueo la lengua. Naruto nunca suele beber, es más, podría contar con la mano cuántas veces le he visto beber, Según él no quería acabar siendo un borracho como la vieja, por lo que nunca toma alcohol, pero cuando lo hace, es incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo y normalmente lo hace cuando algo va mal o se le escapa de las manos. Es de esos borrachos llorones.

Escucho unos pasos vacilantes, y entonces veo a mi, para mí, aún mejor amigo con los ojos clavados en mí

-Qué irresponsable -digo simplemente

Nunca dejará de ser ese rubio escandaloso idiota que a veces no piensa lo que hace

Él baja la vista abatido y se deja caer en el sofá, hundiéndose poco a poco en él.

Sea lo que sea lo que ha estado pasándole todo este tiempo, parece que hoy ha rebosado y ya no sabía qué hacer. Normalmente cuando el rubio se saturaba siempre íbamos aquí, los dos, a su casa cuando algo era demasiado duro, o una decisión demasiado complicada porque implicaba a personas inocentes y nos emborrachábamos juntos, y sí, siempre que lo ha hecho ha sido conmigo, los dos solos. Emborracharnos.

Cuando se trata del rubio mi mente piensa en cosas obscenas con una velocidad pasmosa, digna de un genio como yo

Camino hasta llegar a su altura, sin quitarle el ojo de encima ¿Cuándo piensa contarme lo que le está pasando? No es tan difícil, ya sé que yo no soy quién para hablar de estas cosas, pero nos está perjudicando a ambos. A mí puede contarme cualquier cosa, y lo sabe, hasta me contó que en la primera noche de ser Hokage se tiró un poco de tinta sobre la capa de ese cargo, y en un intento por limpiarlo lo frotó con agua, y entonces solo se extendió, y después intentó echarle pintura del color de la capa, pero vertió demasiada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando tenía que presentarse a la población, fue sin ella, y fingió que era una forma de decir que sería un Kage cercano, como cualquiera de nosotros.

Los peor es que la gente lo creyó, e incluso lo siguen contando como un buen ejemplo de humildad.

Antes de que me dé tiempo a reaccionar, ya que estaba entretenido recordando esa confidencia. me tira del brazo y aunque supongo que el rubio pensaba tirarme en el sofá, lo que hace es hacerme caer al suelo.

-Mierda -exclama al ver que ha calculado mal.

Sobándome un poco la espalda por el golpe, me incorporo y casi choco con Naruto, que ha bajado la vista para ver si estoy bien, y quedamos apenas a un par de centímetros, pero yo no me muevo, ni para acercarme ni para alejarme. Ya no sé qué quiere el rubio de mí, así que va a tener que ser él quien se mueva. Que se aclare de una vez.

Apoya su frente en la mía, inundándome su olor, y me agarra de la camisa, haciendo que me suba con el sofá, en el que me hace un hueco, y después se pone encima de mí, comenzando a besarme, al principio un roce inseguro, como si estuviera tanteando, yo le dejo hacer, esperando que descifre él solo lo que quiere. Sin presiones.

-Sasuke...-casi suena a un quejido lastimero.

Pero no dice nada, solo comienza a besarme con brusquedad, y yo solo puedo pensar en que el roce de su lengua con la mía me pone a cien, y que no sé cómo he podido sobrevivir estos días sin eso. He de confesar que cuando se coloca entre mis piernas me siento enloquecer, recorriendo con las manos su cuerpo bajo la camiseta, pero aún así la forma en que me besa me resulta diferente.

-Naruto...

Él deja caer su cabeza, que apoya en mi pecho, y al poco noto como algo se desliza de su mejilla y da en mi piel.

Vale, me lo esperaba todo, ¿pero está llorando? Maldito borracho llorica.

-Lo siento, Sasuke.

Cojo su cara con las dos manos, alzándola para que me mire levantándole una ceja. Solo se le ha escapado una lágrima, pero aún así tiene los ojos brillantes, y eso me hace sentirme fatal conmigo mismo, quizás porque sé que su tristeza tiene que ver conmigo.

-Siento hacerte esto.

Y se me abraza. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta. En ese beso no había sentimientos, no al menos los que yo esperaba, porque más bien era uno desesperado. Por eso está así, se siente culpable porque sabe que esa indecisión, esa forma de actuar que ha estado teniendo, me está haciendo sufrir, y eso lo está destrozando. Tiene corazón demasiado grande.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

Le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, intento saber qué demonios está pasando, mientras se me cae el alma a los pies escuchando su tono arrepentido mientra solloza como un niño al que han reñido. En estos momento desearía que no tuviese el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué cojones está pasando?

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿El qué?

Me incorporo, empujando a Naruto, que queda en el otro lado del sofá, y me quedo sentado, masajeándome las sienes. Odio lo indefinido, y ahora que parecía que algo se aclaraba, no hace más que hacerse más abstracto y complicado. Ya no me importa lo que suceda, no me voy a morir de un corazón roto, pero ¡joder!

-Me da igual. Solo quiero saber qué está pasando.

Veo que se siente desalmado, así que suspiro con paciencia, y me acerco un poco más a él, aunque todavía hay distancia entre nosotros, pero ese gesto tranquiliza al rubio idiota, que sonríe levemente al ver mi rostro relajado. Lo único que necesita es saber qué nada de lo que diga va a cambiar algo, y que por mucho mal que me haya hecho estoy dispuesto a perdonarle y olvidar.

-No es que no te quiera.

En ese momento parece como si estuviera pasando un infierno, como si llevase días pasándolo, y como si prefiriese estar muerto antes que tener que hablar esto conmigo.

-¿Por qué suena como si fuese eso? -levanto una ceja.

Este Naruto es un idiota de remate y me va a volver loco.

Paciencia, Sasuke, no le arranques la cabeza de cuajo a tu mejor amigo, porque sabes que lo está pasando mal, y que lo que quiere decir le está costando. Paciencia, tómate esto como un castigo divino a haber sido toda tu vida impaciente, ahora tengo que mantener la calma o saldré en los periódicos mañana, y en los reportes de nuevos Criminales de Rango S.

-Prometo no asesinarte.

Giro la cara para mirarle.

-Pero prometo asesinarte si no hablas ya.

En la expresión de Naruto veo que no ayudo, así que me acerco a él y le cojo la cabeza, apoyándola contra mi hombro. No tarda mucho en volver a abrazarme, y yo otro tanto en perderme en su olor, que casi me deja noqueado.

-Habla...-intento sonar tranquilizador.

A ver qué tontería me suelta ahora.

-Ya no es lo mismo.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! No me peguéis, ni a Naruto, pero este capítulo era necesario para desarrollar la historia, y después de esto menos drama :3 Narutin hablará y Sasuke tendrá que luchar por la relación :3 ¿A que no sabéis qué? ¡Sí! He vuelto a resfriarme XDDD Así que, como estoy enfermita, no estoy pudiendo escribir mucho u,u, y por otro lado, para la semana que viene tengo que entregar 3 proyectos, así que no sé cuándo voy a tener tiempo.

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores** Anne Claire17, belenjazmin, Enefis020, EPimps, kane-noona, Lyra Raven-k, Manzanita Roja, mitsuki uchiha namikaze, starlightnorain, starsmoon1981, titis**

**amante-animeid,** a mí también me encanta poner sufrir a Sasukito, y la indiferencia de Naru la va a explicar, aunque ciertamente se lo merecía el Uchiha por irse de Konoha ¬¬

**Aoi-Hikawa, **ya sé que estos capítulos son tristes T_T lo siento, por eso pongo esos toques de humor, porque el fic va a ser de humor, pero es necesario introducir el embrollo para que la hsitoria fluya, ¡lo siento! ;_; A partir de este capítulo acaban los capítulos de drama =D

**chizuruchan1999, **¡Lo sieeeeeeeento! Siento si te hice llorar en el anterior capi y en este, pero tranquila, que a partir del siguien capítulo ya no habrá más drama :3 ¡Wah! ¿escribsite una historia? A ver si encuentro un ratillo y lo leo *3*

**Goten Trunks5,** Narutin es demasiado noble como para que el cargo se le suba a la cabeza :3 Y comov es al final Sasu le echó valor y le preguntó

**Hagane Yuuki**, ya ves que Sasuke al final no se dejó pisotear e intentó mantener su dignidad, pero también aprece que esa rara situación no tiene que ver con sus deslices. Probablemente solo tenga la perspectiva de Sasuke, me gusta escribir mucho sobre él, pero no descarto nada, ¡gracias por lso besos e inspiraicón! :3

**Hatake E., **¿verdad que sí? Putear a Sasukito lo hace más adorable aún *3* Ya sé que me vas a volver a llamar cruel y despiadada por este capítulo, pero sino, el argumento no tendría sentido XD Al menso el rubio tocapelotas (como tú lo has llamado, que me ha encantado) parece que se lo va a contar todo

**Izumi-sakachita,** la verdad, no he visto HunterxHunter, ¿me la recomiendas? Pero sí, el pobre Sasukin ha tenido que aguantarse para no arrancarle la piel a tiras XDDD A mí también me gusta el KakaIru, pero nunca me he atrevido a escribir de ellos, aunque muchas veces los menciono XDD No puedo evitarlo. Bueno, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para descansar y trabajar, un poco de todo XDD ¡gracias por los ánimos! Cuídate :3

**Lyra Raven-k,** este Sasukito es muy adorable :3 con Naruto nunca se sabe, así que en el próximo capítulo veremos con qué nso sorprende XDDDD Hasta a mí, porque todavía no lo he escrito y no sé qué pasará

**Mailen-15,** que Naruto sea tonto no es una novedad XDDDD ¿Itachi? Hum... no lo había pensado, si se me ocurre cómo colocarle le pondré pro ahí revoloteando a su hermano XDDD Sino, hay millones de formas para hacer sufrir al Uchiha, juas

**Manzanita Roja,** ¡wah! Qué guachi, te voy a ver más por aquí =D Nah, a mí también me encanta Naruto, yo la hacía trillizos o lo que él quisiera, por eso siempre hago sufrir a Sasukito y no a él XDDD Claro que sabe que el pastelillo moreno(es la primera vez que le llamo así(qué hambre, pastelitos *3*)) pierde el culo por él (nunca mejor dicho) pero tiene sus razones =D

**sakura1402,** el rubio es un total inútil para las indirectas XDDDD A mí también me gusta mucho Gaara, me gusta la relación entre él y Narutin, son casi como hermanitos, así que me encanta colocarle para darle celos a Sasukito :3

**starlightnorain**, ¡Pobrecillo! Te ha pasado de todo, ya verás que tras esa operación, que seguro que sale genial, tu inmortalidad vuelve de sus vacaciones y no se marcha otra vez, y espero que esa intoxicación no sea nada malo :3  
Eso pensé yo, era hora de que Sasuke hiciese algo por la relación, así que ahora le tocará luchar a él, aunque con la personalidad de ambos, que como tú dices los hace compatibles, no va a ser fácil XD Pero en eso consiste lo interesante de esta pareja. Por otro lado, yo también veo la relación entre Gaara y Naru más filial que amorosa, pero también era el único candidato a poder darle celos a Sasukito porque tienen un vínculo muy especial, aunque, como tú dices, en un mundo donde mañana podrías estar muerto, tampoco sería raro. Quién sabe, ya veré qué hago con Gaara :3 ¡Cuídate mucho y recupérate!

**Stefany BM,** bueno, no es que al rubio no le interese Sasukito, es más complicado que eso, pero ya lo dirá todo en el capítulo que viene :3

**true-chan324**, ¡Ay! ¡lo siento! Siento haberte hecho llorar T-T ¿qué cancióne stabas escuchando? ya me entró curiosidad. Al final Sasuke decidió ignorarlo, pero una aparición divina les echó una mano, a ver qué sale de esta covnersación :3

**Zanzamaru,** ¿Seguro que suieres que te adopte? Sería una madre pésima XDDD Aunque te contaría interesantes cuentos para dormir =D XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿El mayor descubrimiento del mundo, para el que se pone un circo inmenso para anunciarlo en medio del desierto, y entonces un hombre vestido de pingüino, con sus patitas y pico y todo, anuncia que el hijo de Frank Sinatra y Einstein era Frankenstein?

¿Próximo capítulo? **En algún momento del 4 de abril**


	4. El único homínido

**El único homínido**

Sus palabras caen como un jarro de agua, casi haciendo que me tambalee, pero intento no hacer ningún movimiento. Ahora, más que su casi-amante, o proyecto de lo que sea, soy su mejor amigo, y siento que él me necesita como amigo ahora, más que como otra cosa. Reprimiré mis sentimientos hasta que llegue mi momento.

-Al principio quería empezar con buen pie. Demostrar que podía ser el mejor Hokage que Konoha había tenido, después de mi padre -hace una pausa -, pero después se hizo difícil intentar retomar la relación y...

Deja de abrazarme y me mira a los ojos, por lo que yo tengo que más que nunca mantener mi semblante frío.

-Se ha enfriado.

-¿Cómo?

-Nuestra relación. Mis sentimientos.

Eso sí que ha dolido, como un flechazo directo al alma, y creo que casi lo puede ver en mi cara, ya que parece que se le cae el alma a los pies.

-No es que no me gustes, pero se ha enfriado y no quiero arriesgarme.

-¿A qué?

-A perderte. A perder a mi mejor amigo.

-Últimamente te has lucido -levanto una ceja.

Baja una vez más los ojos apenado, jugando con sus dedos. Quizás no debería haberle recordado ese hecho, porque ahora he conseguido hacerle daño a él, pero no he podido evitarlo. Nada tiene sentido desde hace tiempo, y si va a soltarme esta bomba, no voy a ser tan cobarde como para pedir la información a medias para no sufrir. Quiero saberlo todo de una vez.

-Pretendía que me odiaras un poco para que tus sentimientos se marchitaran -se muerde el labio y tengo que aguantarme las ganas para no volver a besarle -, pero no puedo hacer esto, Sasuke.

-Eres un idiota.

-Y tú un bastardo -se defiende ofendido.

Cuando escucho que me insulta noto como se me relaja el cuerpo entero, y una sonrisa amarga ladeada se me dibuja en el rostro, una que parece avivar un poco a Naruto. Por fin vuelve a blasfemar delante de mí, y sobre todo, hacia mí.

-¿Soy el único hombre al que has besado?

El rubio me mira sin entender nada, y yo solo espero a que me conteste.

-¿Qué importa eso ahora?

-Tú has sido el único.

Ante mi pequeña confesión, Naruto se queda con la boca abierta, y yo tuerzo el gesto, casi poniendo una mueca de asco ante lo empalagosas que han podido sonar mis palabras.

-Importa. Mucho

Durante un momento me parece ver cambiar su expresión, y me da la impresión de que le empieza a recorrer el cuerpo un calor que proviene del pecho, pero eso apenas dura un instante. Mis palabras han provocado el efecto que justo esperaba. Quizás un principio de algo.

-Sí, lo eres.

Bajo la cara para ocultar una sonrisa, una que pasa desapercibida para el rubio, ya que no puede verla. En un rincón de mi alma siento que no todo está perdido, y por otro lado me siento más tranquilo, ya que por fin comprendo lo que está sucediendo, no es todo indefinido, ahora todo está más claro, y aunque lo hará un camino más largo no lo hace más difícil.

-No quiero perderte, Sasuke. Seamos amigos.

No puedo evitar que me haga gracia. Lo dice como si fuera posible que algún día dejásemos de serlo. Aunque nos convirtiéramos en amantes no dejáriamos de ser amigos por encima de todo, pero parece que Naruot estaba tan cegado por el miedo que no ha podido verlo. Haber sido sincero desde el principio hubiese sido más fácil.

-Naruto –mi voz suena glacial -, estoy enamorado de ti.

Suena raro dicho de mi boca, casi como si no fueran mis palabras, porque nunca me lo he planteado realmente, solamente lo he sentido en ese momento y lo he dejado salir, y al hacerlo veo que a él le entra e vértigo, y vuelve a darme esa sensación de que le entra un calor por el cuerpo, y eso solo consigue calmarme una vez más con la certeza de que ya hay algo despierto.

-Pero.

-Mis sentimientos no se van a marchitar -me burlo de su forma de hablar.

-No te cachondees.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Echarme a llorar?

Veo que el rubio empieza a sentirse culpable, y yo sonrío divertido ante su reacción. Es un verdadero idiota, ¿no se da cuenta de que me lo estoy tomando demasiado bien? Soy el Jodido Uchiha Sasuke, no hay nada que yo no pueda hacer, y él no va a ser una excepción, le conozco tan bien como a la palma de mi mano.

Le cojo el cuello, y veo que Naruto alza la vista sorprendido, y aprovecho para besarle, aunque al principio él parece no querer corresponderlo, al poco cae en la tentación, y esta vez si es más dulce, y en él dejo escapar todos mis sentimientos, apostando mi alma en un solo beso, lo que normalmente no muestro, dejo que aflore porque la ocasión lo merece. Lento, dulce, y quizás con algo de desesperación.

Al separarnos el rubio parece confundido, y está sin aire. Parece que va a hablar, pero con un gesto le quito importancia.

-Sé jutsus de fuego.

-Bastardo -se cruza de brazos -. Así no vas a desfriar nuestra relación.

-Esa palabra no existe.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Confía en mí -sonrío entre canalla y tranquilo

Me levanto, me coloco bien la ropa con algo de coquetería, mirándole con una pose altiva, y me peino bien el pelo bajo su atenta mirada, que no acaba de entender nada, y mucho menos comprende mi alarde de mejores poses de una forma tan tranquila con lo que acaba de suceder.

-Soy un Uchiha, no hay nada que no pueda hacer -tuerzo el gesto con soberbia.

-¿Qué?

Echo a andar hacia la puerta con esa forma que tengo de moverme cuando voy a un lugar donde sé que controlo, o cuando voy a una misión donde me voy a divertir ya que soy superior a todos ellos.

El rubio ladea la cabeza con una expresión idiota.

-¿Piensas conquistarme?

Sonrío divertido ante su forma de decirlo, y me despido con la mano.

-Vuelve al edificio Hokage -le aconsejo -. No quiero que Kakashi me mate.

Creo que me merezco un Óscar, un premio Nobel, un Grammy, un Bafta o lo que sea por como he conseguido manejar la situación y como he conseguido mantener mis emociones controladas. Sé que algún antepasado en algún sitio está orgulloso de mí, llorando dentro de su tumba, o en el mismísimo infierno.

Al llegar a casa, me doy cuenta de que todavía es una buena hora, por lo que decido ir al edificio ANBU, en el que vuelvo a pedir el traslado a ser el guardaespaldas del rubio idiota.

El término ideal sería decir que voy a reconquistarle. Esta vez tendré que volver a sacar nuestros sentimientos del cubo de la basura, limpiarles el polvo y pulirlos para que sean lo que al principio fueron. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero el saber que soy el único hombre al que ha besado, me ha dado algo de ánimo, además, el sentimiento está ahí, solo tengo que reavivarlo. Estos años no hemos tenido tiempo para dejar que crecieran, así que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Nada es imposible, Sasuke, una vez Naruto luchó por ti, para hacerte regresar, y aunque eso sí que no parecía posible, lo logró. Ahora me toca a mí pelear por él. Me parece justo. Ahora solo tengo que sacar todas mis armas, todo lo que nunca uso porque normalmente las chicas caen a mis pies rendidas, todas mis miradas, poses, mis palabras, mis mejores sonrisas, mis detalles y tengo que apostarme a mí mismo a todo o nada, y tener un poco de confianza para que todo salga bien.

-Buenos días, Uchiha-san

Tras unos días de acabar el papeleo del traslado, he vuelto al edificio del Hokage, en el que parezco entrar como si fuera mi casa, y en el que parece también que nunca me he ido, ya que me saludan todos como cualquier día.

-Me alegro de volver a ver por aquí, Sasuke.

Al alzar la vista veo al del pelo plateado, apoyado en el pasillo con pereza. Estaba esperando a que pasase.

-¿Qué pasa?

Levanto una ceja, y solo veo que el hombre se encoje de hombros, por lo que sigo andando el pasillo que es la última ruta hacia el despacho de Naruto, y no puedo evitar tragar saliva.

Vale, quizás decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

Me giro apenas para mirar a Kakashi de reojo, y podría jurar que tiene un paquete de palomitas en las manos, pero también puede ser una mala jugada de mi mente, ya que me está recorriendo el cuerpo un sudor frío.

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?

Sin más aliento, recurro a la última forma de animarme, ya que estoy en blanco y pienso que, ¡maldita sea! Soy un Uchiha, y aunque espero que ese me anime… No lo hace.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta, y en cuanto lo hago, encuentro a un rubio con las narices metidas en los papeles, pero que alza la vista para recibirme con una sonrisa sincera. No sé por qué toda la escena parece especialmente rosada, habiendo ángeles revoloteando mientras tiran flores y suena una canción cursi que dice algo como "and then I say something stupid like a love yooooooooooou"(1).

Debo de tener una mueca de espanto increíble ante semejante escenario, ya que veo que el rubio se aguanta la risa, por lo que acabo de entrar en la habitación, cerrando detrás de mí para que Kakashi no cotillee y me coloco a su lado aclarándome la garganta de forma casual.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –dice muerto de risa.

Me cruzo los brazos por detrás de la espalda, y me coloco en mi posición de guardián sin llegar a contestarle, pero no por eso el rubio deja de reírse, por lo que acaba por saltarme un tic en la ceja.

-Estaba pensando en que nadie tomará en serio a un Hokage con esa cara.

-¿Qué? –se le borra la sonrisa -, ¿qué cara? ¿Tengo algo?

Se levanta apresurado y empieza a buscarse cualquier cosa en el rostro en el reflejo del cristal que está a mi lado.

-Con esa cara de idiota.

El rubio se gira, y me dirige una mirada amenazante, recibiendo solamente de mi parte que le levante una ceja, que él interpreta como una afirmación a que no se le puede tomar en serio.

-¡No tengo cara de idiota! –pone un mohín infantil -. ¡Además no tiene nada que ver!

-¿Lo estás admitiendo?

El rubio abre la boca para decir algo, pero no se le acaba de ocurrir nada, por lo que boquea como si fuera un pez fuera del agua durante varios segundos, hasta que simplemente da una patada al suelo frustrado, para después fulminarme con la mirada.

-¿No se suponía que ibas a conquistarme?

En cuanto dice esa frase, deja caer el peso en una de sus piernas, ladea el gesto con una sonrisa divertida y expectante, aguardando a mi próximo movimiento que tarda en llegar.

-Lo debiste soñar.

Si una vez conseguí que se enamorara de mí, fue siendo yo mismo, no tendría sentido que ahora forzase la relación, o que le regalase flores, que le escribiese poemas, dijese que muero por él o idioteces de ese tamaño, eso solamente sería iniciar nuestro, lo que sea que tengamos, de forma artificial. No somos así.

-No lo creo –me mira confundido.

Solamente tengo que hacer lo que hice entonces, si lo que teníamos se enfrió fue porque no teníamos tiempo para pelearnos, odiarnos, retarnos, intentar superarnos, insultarnos, y, solo a veces, fingir que nos habíamos dormido en el hombro del otro.

Si una cosa tengo clara es que nada debe cambiar.

-Pobre –vuelvo a lucir mi sonrisa canalla.

-Vete a la mierda, Uchiha –gruñe y vuelve a sentarse frente a su despacho -, no te pongas con tus juegos misteriosos conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Soy tu puto Hokage –y pone una mueca satisfecha -. Soy tu superior.

Me quedo un par de segundos con la vista fija en él, hasta que logro que empiece a sentirse incómodo por la intensidad de mi mirada. Hacía tiempo que no lograba hacerle apartar la vista.

-No lo creo.

El rubio pone una mueca de molestia cuando se da cuenta de que ha utilizado sus propias palabras, con el mismo tono, aunque espaciando delicadamente las palabras.

-No se trata de creer –dice al fin -. Lo soy y punto. Mi capa lo dice –me enseña su prenda.

-Claro, y si la capa lo dice, lo eres –ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

-Exacto.

El idiota se muerde la lengua cuando se da cuenta de que he vuelto a burlarme de él, por lo que coge un puñado de papeles, los pone verticales y los golpea con la mesa para cuadrarlos, volviendo a colocarlos sobre la mesa, tomando un bolígrafo para continuar con su papeleo.

-No me molestes. Estoy ocupado –hace una pausa -, bastardo.

-Ni que te gustara firmar papeles.

-Es parte del trabajo de un Hokage –dice con orgullo.

-Pues ni siquiera estás leyéndolo.

Cuando digo eso, Naruto finge estar leyendo todo lo que le están dando, poniendo caras de circunstancias, muy concentrado, mordiendo el bolígrafo inconscientemente, y sin saber que la mueca que tiene expresa que no entiende ninguno de los términos legales que hay escritos.

-No lo intentes. Es demasiado complejo para ti –digo algo divertido.

El rubio se rasca la cabeza con desesperación, para después darse un par de golpes contra la mesa.

-¡Sakura sí que los entiende! Y si ella me los ha dado, es porque está redactado como he pedido –se defiende.

-Inútil.

-¡Engreído de los cojones!

-Lo sé.

Veo que no se esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que se levanta, y me apunta con su dedo índice de forma autoritaria otra vez.

-¡Soy tu superior, maldita sea!

Levanto una ceja.

-Solo eres mi mejor amigo.

Antes de todas estas malditas formalidades, de ser su guardaespaldas y deberle saludar de forma educada, antes de que tuviese un título que le diese una cara en la piedra de esa montaña, yo solía ser el amigo que le faltaba al respeto, que lo insultaba, y le hacía querer ser mejor. Fui su amigo que llegó a traicionarlo y no por eso nuestro vínculo de rompió, sino que se hizo más fuerte.

Ni superior ni nada, siempre fuimos iguales.

El rubio parece leerme la mente, ya que al principio se sonroja levemente ante mis palabras, para después rascarse la cabeza sin saber qué decir, mientras se muerde el labio inferior como una muestra de frustración.

Dios, me muero por esos labios. Paciencia, Sasuke, seguro que cambia de opinión.

* * *

(1)Me saltó en aleatorio esta canción y no pude evitar poner esta gilipollez XDDD

¡Ojojó! Ya estoy mejor de mis resfriado, y tengo una nueva amenaza, aunque todavía me quedan muchos capítulos, se me ha ocurrido el argumento de otro XD =D De todas formas tengo últimamente muchísimo trabajo, estoy desbordada, así que no me matéis si tardo en actualizar. A mí me gusta tanto escribir para vosotros como a vosotros (espero *3*) leerme. En fin, dejo de divagar que la falta de sueño me está afectando y estoy que me río hasta de las losetas XDDDDDDD

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **bellayjasper, Karu-suna, Kunoichi Kawai-chan, Leviatan-sama, Mailoka, Nanay90, sofi12, shameblack, tsunade25, Zeny**

**chizuruchan1999, **¡siento mucho haberte hecho llorar! T_T Pero ya Sasukito no sufrirá tanto, solo tendrá que esforzarse mucho :3 ¡Gracias por el chocolate! Ya me recuperé de mi resfriado, ¡muchos ánimos con tu nueva historia! Y qué pena que tu lap se estropeara u,u, yo estoy buscando un ratillo libre para leer tu nueva historia, pero ya se sabe, ¡no paro apenas en casa! Nos leemos pronto =)

**Goten Trunks5,** ya sé que lo dejé en lo mejor, pero ya continué :3

**Hatake.E,** cuando me has dicho cruel se me ha venido una canción, pero ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre XDDD Si me acuerdo te lo digo XDDD Uy, qué mal estoy hoy, voy a echarme un rato XDDDD Nos leemos pronto, muajaja~

**Izumi-sakachita,** Sí, pobre jodido Uchiha, aunque ya no pinta tan mal todo. Parece guay HunterxHunter, así que lo apunto en mi interminable lsita de cosas que ver, y si la pareja me gusta escribiré de ellos *3* También me encantaría escribir algún KakaIru, pero no se me ocurre ninguna idea u,u ¡gracias por los ánimos! =)

**kane-noona, **las preguntas del final siempre son chorradas que se me ocurren XDDD Pero me alegro de que te gusten =D Para eso las pongo, ¿se me va el verbo? ¡gracias! Últimamente con el trabajo no tengo mucho tiempo para repasar lo que escribo, pero intentaré estar más atenta :)

**Leviatan-sama,** ¡ya me extrañaba no verte! =) Adoro a Kakashi, siempre me resulta muy cómico e inteligente a la vez, ¿sigues queriendo pegar a Narutin? ¡Él ni tiene la culpa! Pero para eso está Super-Sasuke =D

**Lyra Raven-k,** ¡ya somos dos! ¡qué sufra Sasukito! Espero que ya entendieras qué está pasando, aunque no parece fácil, seguro que con un poco de sufrimiento Sasu lo puede todo =)

**Mailen-15,** ¡no me pegues! Seré buena ;_; Y gracias, ya está mi salud mejor, pero me tuvo un par de días en cama, y odio no ahcer nada en todo el día, qué aburrido. Bueno, Naru no tiene pinta de tener algo serio con nadie, ni siquiera con Gaara, así que eso facilita las cosas =D

**Manzanita Roja,** cada vez que leo tu nick me entra hambre XD ¿cómo le van a dejar de gustar las salchichas a Naruto? Entonces el mundo explotaría o algo, seguro XD No quedarái esperanza para la humanidad XD ¿parque lleno de niños que aspiren a la homosexualidad? XDDDDDDDDD

**Matilde**, ¡lo siento! Siempre contesto los review al final, así que lso capítulos siempre parecen más alrgos xD ¿Como pirata gangoso y viejo? Esa expresión me mató de risa XDDDDD Ya no ahce falta el papel higiénico porque ya me recuperé, y me alegro de que te gusten mis actualizaciones *3* ¡hago mi mejor esfuerzo!

**mitsuki uchiha namikaze,** sí que es triste, pero ya Sasuke dejará de sufrir tanto :3

**Penny Uchiha,** el corazón de Narutin seguro que entraría en el museo de las cosas grandes y adorables *3* XD El karma siempre vuelve, y ahora para quedarse con Sasu, pa incordiarle y hacer que se lo curre. Si es que lo dice hasta su propio nombre SasUKE, si se llamase SasuSEME... Pero es que está destinado a serlo, juas XD

**Sakura 1402**, le pobre rubito adorable parece hecho un lío, pero al menos Sasu sí tiene claro lo que tiene que hacer. Esta vez no he sido tan mala y no lo he dejado en la mejor parte :3

**Sariu,** Siento hacerte sufrir tanto e,e pero¡tranquilidad! Hacer sufrir un poquillo a Sasuke no es malo, además, todos sabemos que acabará conquistándolo, queda saber el cómo :3 En realidad creo que pongo las fechas para meterme presión a mí misma, sino la pereza me puede y no escribo, pero supongo que así ganamos todos

**shameblack**, ¿te encanta? ¡me alegro! A mí también me parece adorable porque es, como tu dices, sarcástico y malhumorado pero al mismo tiempo está loquito por Naruto 3 ¿Sakura te llegó a caer bien? Creo que es mayor halago que me han hecho nunca XDDD

**starsmoon1981, **¡gracias! =) Bueno, ya llegará el momento de sufrir Naruto, tiempo al tiempo

**Stefany BM,** ¡ya sé que lo dejé en la mejor parte! Lo siento, XD pero no me daba tiempo a más u,u A Naruto le importa tanto Sasukito que por miedo prefiere no intentar nada, qué tonto :3

**true-chan324,** ¡No me odies! Seré buena ;_; ¡No llores! Que me da pena escribir ;_; ¡Gracias por decir que tengo talento! *3* ¡hago lo que puedo! Yo también espero mejorar, porque escribir es algo que disfruto mucho haciendo, ¿estás ya mejor de tu gripe? ¡Mejórate!

**tsunade25,** ¿sigues con ganas de abofetear a Naruto? XDD A mí también me entraron ganas cuando escribía el capítulo anterior XDD Naru no piensa que amar a su pareja pueda perjudicar a la aldea, como leíste, fueron otros motivos, ese motivo sería muy cutre y estúpido e.e

**xwzy**, ya sé que soy cruel XDDD Y me ha encantado tu pensamiento recurrente, quizás lo use en el nuevo fic que estoy pensando XD ¿KakaSasu? Nunca he escrito nada de ellos, aunque podría ser curioso, quién sabe. Esperaré tu "contyy" ene ste capítulo XDDD

**Zanzamaru,** ¡oh dios mío! Tengo una hija *3* siempre quise tener una hija sin tener que criarla ni nada, que naciese ya criadita XDDD ¡Qué emoción! ¡Soy madre! Ea, ya tengo el chan, así queda más adorable XDDDD PD: OMG, ya no eres la última en los comentarios, hay alguien debajo de ti Ö

**Zeita,** ¡gracias! Me alegro de que te guste tanto mi historia *3* Ya sé que Sasukito da un poco de pena, pero ya le irá mejor :3 ¡ya estoy mejor de mis resfriado! Gracias por preocuparte =)

¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Peticiones que se piden a sí mismas mientras se quejan en los planetas Bogones de la Guía del Autoestopista galáctico porque nadie hace sugerencias ni peticiones y, acostumbrados a la burocracia, como no tienen nada que hacer entran en pánico y las peticiones en vez de pedirse, entran en un banco y comienzan a atracarlo a la inversa, es decir dando, y así se acaba la crisis?

¿Próximo capítulo? El** 12 de abril**


	5. Forma redonda

**Forma redonda**

-¡Me da igual!

Al alzar los brazos indignado, la legendaria torpeza de Naruto hace aparición, y acaba tirando una pila de papeles que había sobre la mesa, desparramándolos por toda la habitación, y provocando que casi salgan volando algunos porque la ventana está abierta.

-¡Mierda!

El rubio se lamenta con el destrozo, mientras yo me adelanto al viento y cierro la ventana para evitar catástrofes mayores. En serio, después de todos estos años, ¿no se ha aprendido las medidas de los muebles? Ojalá pudiera decir que estas cosas le pasan rara vez, pero estaría mintiendo, y más de una vez por situaciones así la burocracia en Konoha es tan lenta, y han estado a punto de revelarse secretos muy importantes. Y para eso estoy yo cerca normalmente, para salvarle de su propia necedad.

Bufo molesto.

Me agacho y me pongo a ayudarle a recoger los documentos.

-Torpe.

-Vete a la mierda, bastardo.

-Pero sabes que tengo razón.

El otro hombre ni siquiera se molesta en contestarme, quizás porque sabe que es verdad y eso le saca de sus casillas, o porque ha decidido que soy un caso perdido y que de todas formas no ganará la discusión. Finalmente, y sintiendo dentro de un fanfiction cutre y horriblemente empalagoso y predecible, ambos cogemos la misma hoja, provocando inevitablemente que el rubio me tome la mano, y aunque esperaba que la apartara en seguida, no lo hace.

-Yo lo cogí primero –digo.

Cuando veo que el rubio me vuelve a mirar molesto, sé que he acertado al comenzar ese juego infantil.

-¿Y qué? Es mío.

-No me digas –y le levanto una ceja.

-¿Cuándo empezó a gustarte molestarme?

-¿Y a ti ser aburrido?

-¡No soy aburrido! –aúlla -, solo soy una persona importante y responsable.

No puedo evitar que se me escape una risa corta y seca que hace que mi mejor amigo frunza el ceño, momento que aprovecho para acabar de tirar del folio y tenerlo en mi poder, pero él parece adelantarse a mí y aprieta más la mano evitando que me lo lleve.

¿Con esa estamos?

-¡Es mío! –suena infantil.

-Todo tuyo.

Lo suelto, y con la mano que antes tenía en el documento, le agarro el cuello y tiro de él hacia mí, y aunque solo pensaba quedarme muy cerca para volver a incordiarle, Naruto es el que me da el tirón final y me da un beso con lengua de infarto, de esos que inundan tus cinco sentidos, y hacen que mi corazón dé un vuelco imaginándome a mí mismo con él en la cama. Quitándonoslo todo, sin dejar de mirarnos mientras no dejamos sitio en el cuerpo sin tocar. Naruto desnudo.

Se separa.

Mi mente me traiciona. Y maldita sea, con solo un beso me he excitado. Me levanto de un salto, y evitando que pueda ver mi sonrojo y una parte de mi cuerpo que se ha puesto dura, me doy la vuelta, haciendo como que miro por la ventana de forma distraída, pretendiendo ignorar su presencia.

Maldita sea, ¿es consciente Naruto de lo que provoca en mi cuerpo? ¿de que me siento como un adolescente de hormonas revueltas a su lado?

El rubio se da una risotada mientras acaba de recoger los últimos documentos, y finalmente rompe la tensión hablando.

-Con que lo he soñado, ¿no?

No me separo del cristal, pero eso no hace que le maldiga por estar riéndose de mí de esa forma. En el fondo rezo a quien me quiera escuchar, para que el motivo de su burla sea porque me he dejado besar dócilmente, y no porque se haya dado cuenta de que soy como un chiquillo de colegio, al que le han dado su primer beso y su cuerpo a sobrereaccionado debido a la inexperiencia.

-¿Tratabas de confundirme?

Sus pasos parecen ir acercándose hacia mí, y hay algo en su forma de caminar que me dice que no se ha dado cuenta, por lo que me tenso más, intentando que no se note mi pequeño incidente, o entonces el rubio se dará cuenta de que tengo un pequeño problema ahí abajo. Una cosa es que pierda la cabeza por él, y otra muy distinta la dignidad.

-Pero al final estás intentando reconquistarme –completa.

Me da un par de palmaditas en la espalda y se vuelve a sentar en su despacho con algo de cansancio, masajeándose las sienes un par de minutos, pensativo ¿Se está riendo de mí? No entiendo nada.

-¿De verdad piensas hacerlo?

O quizás estaba probando mi convicción. Aunque sea un idiota, no es alguien que tome riesgos de forma tan a la ligera, y supongo que nuestra amistad, que es lo que está en juego, es algo que debe pensar con tranquilidad y sangre fría. Ya me lo dijo antes, no quería arriesgarla.

-¿Me he retractado yo alguna vez?

-Solo una.

Las palabras se quedan en el aire, pero casi puedo escucharle pronunciar "cuando regresaste", pero él no llega a materializarlas, porque estas están siempre flotando a nuestro alrededor, como un recuerdo de lo que pudo haber pasado y no sucedió. Si no hubiese regresado, hubiese sido el propio Naruto quien habría tenido que hacer algo al respecto. Y eso no sería nada agradable para nadie.

-Ya te lo dije –su tono suena más serio.

Ese tono es el que utiliza cuando habla como Hokage, es más grave y autoritario, el que usa cuando hay que tomar decisiones difíciles, y que le ayuda a que no le tiemble el pulso del vértigo que le da el poder. Hasta para Naruto es difícil no sucumbir ante la magnitud de su propio puesto de autoridad

-No quiero arriesgar lo que tenemos –suspira -, y mucho menos ahora. Estuvimos a punto de perdernos en la rutina.

Aunque parezca mentira, ese rubio tonto y escandaloso puede ser profundo

-¿Quieres jugar?

Me volteo ya con la sangre más fría y las hormonas bajo control, y él se gira para mirarme, sintiendo una vez más que me ahogo en su mirada.

-Ya no somos unos niños.

Sé que en mi mirada lee que ya lo sé, y que también que en parte le estoy dando la razón, pero también sé que ha observado que no por eso voy a rendirme, ya no es porque yo sea un Uchiha, sino porque somos nosotros, y no cualquier otra persona.

-Nuestra amistad no saldrá herida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí.

Un "por favor" no acaba saliendo de mis labios, pero sí de mis ojos, y mi mejor amigo baja la cabeza y niega un par de veces.

-Eres imposible.

Cruza los brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada.

-Está bien –suspira -. ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

A punto estoy de decir que no tengo ni idea, pero simplemente sonrío de medio lado con debilidad.

-Las chicas dicen que lo más interesante de ti es que eres misterioso.

Y se ríe entre dientes con amargura.

-De ti que eres Hokage.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Tengo muchas cosas buenas!

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¡Soy guapo!

Ahí no puedo reprimirme y vuelvo a reírme de forma seca, clavándose este sonido en las orejas de Naruto como alfileres.

-¡Ya sé que no soy nada comparado contigo! Pero…

Veo a Naruto cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua, ya que el muy idiota ha admitido que soy atractivo, provocando que vuelva a dibujar mi sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El resto de la semana parece suceder tranquilamente, sin que pase nada especialmente relevante en nuestras vidas, volviendo a la rutina, lo que parece que molesta especialmente al rubio, ya que siente de nuevo que empezamos a distanciarnos. Yo por mi parte, sin todavía tener la menor idea de qué hacer para calentar nuestra relación, me voy dejando llevar por las circunstancias.

-Sasukeeeeeeeeee.

-¿Qué?

-Me aburro

-No es mi problema.

-Entretenme

-¿Estás de broma?

-¿Tengo cara de estarlo? –pone una expresión seria.

-Tienes mucho trabajo –pronuncio con maldad.

-Ya lo sé pero…

Se viene a mi mente a lo que seguro que se refiere el Uzumaki, esas tardes en las que, saturados de tantas tareas pendientes, él y yo desaparecíamos un par de horas por la ciudad, disfrutando del aire fresco y del anonimato, ya que nos vestíamos de calle, dejando los uniformes tirados en el despacho.

-Te has vuelto lento.

Ante mi comentario, el rubio levanta una ceja, entre indignado e intrigado.

-Cascabeles

Digo eso simplemente, y sin comprobar si lo ha entendido, me descuelgo por la ventana y me dejo caer hacia abajo en un elegante salto. Me maldigo a mí mismo cuando veo que, tras unos segundos, el rubio no me ha seguido, pero entonces le veo aparecer con su uniforme de shinobi, no el de Hokage, echando a correr delante de mí.

-¡Nadie insulta al Gran Uzumaki Naruto!

Con una mueca divertida en el rostro, y pensando que es una mala idea quitarse el uniforme de Hokage para pasar desapercibido y luego ir gritando quién es, intento darle alcance, utilizando toda la velocidad que poseo, logrando ponerme en poco tiempo a su altura. Está sonriendo, pero no es una cualquiera, sino esas que siempre me dirigía cuando me veía como a su rival. Adoraba esa sonrisa.

-Lento.

Empiezo a adelantarle mientras la población de Konoha se pregunta qué es ese viento que ha pasado, de forma inesperada, en solo dos ráfagas cortas, y que ha desaparecido en seguida.

-¡Mierda!

Escucho a Naruto maldecir detrás de mí porque sabe que estoy llevando la delantera, porque la vida de Hokage, encerrado en el escritorio firmando y rellenando formularios, le está atrofiando los sentidos, y eso me da más ventaja todavía de la que tenía sobre él, y más teniendo en cuenta que en las últimas semanas me he mantenido muy activo en las misiones ANBUs.

-¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Rubio idiota, cuando no sabe bien qué hacer, se multiplica y cree que con eso me ganará. No ha cambiado nada, y nunca lo hará.

Siento dos pares de brazos ir a cazarme sin más estrategia que eso, como siempre, pero los esquivo hábilmente, sin inmutarme en mi trayectoria en la que tengo los ojos puestos. Siento el viento moverse hacia atrás, y no necesito mirar para saber que Naruto está preparándose para usar su…

-¡Rasengan!

Derrapando en el tejado de una casa al detenerme súbitamente, le doy un golpe en el brazo, desviando la trayectoria de la técnica, que se acaba perdiendo en el cielo. Le doy una patada en el pecho para desestabilizarlo, y agarrándole del brazo al que golpeé, cuando le veo tambalearse, pego mi espalda a su cuerpo, tiro del brazo y le lanzo por los aires, mientras vuelvo a echar a correr.

Al poco le veo aparecer, y me hace falta solo un segundo para saber que es una copia, así que le lanzo un kunai, que él esquiva, y me da un puñetazo, que apenas me roza pero que me hace perder el tiempo en esquivarlo, por lo que veo pasar delante de mí al verdadero Naruto. Bueno, quizás con los años ha aprendido algo de estrategia.

Me deshago de la copia en un preciso movimiento, y sin planear nada más, y confiando en mi agilidad y destreza, los últimos metros se los cargo a mis piernas, que con facilidad alcanzan al rubio y lo sobrepasan, dejándome como ganador una vez más. A los pocos segundos, cuando el rubio llega, sin aliento, se deja caer al lado del tronco, de ese lugar tan emblemático donde hicimos por primera vez la prueba de los cascabeles de Kakashi, y que después de mi regreso se convirtió en un punto de encuentro entre él y yo, tanto para entrenar, como para tumbarnos a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! -jadea.

Me apoyo en la madera de forma despreocupada, observando divertido al rubio cansado, que todavía intenta recobrar la respiración normal.

-¡Qué desperdicio!

En cuanto digo eso, Naruto alza la vista con reproche, y se levanta hasta que le veo poner una mueca de dolor y empezar a dar saltitos de una forma muy cómica, como si estuviera haciendo algún ritual metereológico o imitando a los antiguos primitivos que bailaban al rededor de una fogata.

-¿Tratas de invocar a la lluvia, idiota?

-¡Bastardo! –le oigo quejarse del dolor -. Me ha dado un tirón.

Ruedo los ojos con molestia.

-Menudo Hokage…

-¡Vete a la mierda! –por fin deja de saltar -. Yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tú, soy una persona importante que…

-¿Tiene que firmar papeles?

No estoy mirándole, pero puedo sentir sus ojos enfadados clavados en mí.

-Que debe proteger la aldea –completa.

-Ya –le miro incrédulo -, ¿con qué forma física?

-¡Con la que ves! –me guiña un ojo mientras saca músculo.

-Ahora mismo tienes una forma redonda.

-¡Vas a llamar gordo a tu puta madre!

-Está muerta –levanto una ceja.

Normalmente a la gente no le hace gracia que tome así de a la ligera a mis parientes muertos, lo consideran maleducado, insensible o qué tonterías sé yo, pero a Naruto nunca le sorprendió ni me riñió por hacerlo, así que solamente me saca la lengua y me vuelve a fulminar con la mirada.

-Lo peor es que tienes razón –rechina entre dientes.

Podría hacerme el enterado y burlarme e incordiarle un rato más, pero creo que con eso solo conseguiría que Naruto me hiciese buscar gatos perdidos, pintar fachadas o alicitar baños, o dar conferencias sobre lo malo que es matar a tus familiares. Otra vez. Así que simplemente me quedo en silencio, colocándome a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada distraída.

-Voy a volver a entrenar-y asiente -. No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

Toso falsamente.

-Vete al infierno, Sasuke. Por muy importante que sea todo ese papeleo –rueda los ojos -, ¡soy el maldito Hokage! Si algo realmente pasara, debería estar en forma.

Se queda varios segundos asintiendo, cruzándose de brazos pensativo.

-No me puedo permitir estar asfixiado después de una pelea de amigos.

Cuando dice eso no puedo evitar quedarme embobado mirándole, que está con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose los labios, haciendo que su rostro adopte una mueca bastante cómica e idiota, pero que a mí me encanta.

En cuanto veo que se gira para mirarme, intento fijar mis ojos en cualquier otro sitio, ya que juraría que estaba a punto de caérseme la baba.

¿Por qué me mira? ¿Por qué sonríe de esa forma tan… malvada?

- A partir de ahora vamos a volver entrenar.

-¿Eh?

-¡Eres mi guardaespaldas! ¡Y mi mejor amigo! –hace una pausa, como si fuera a decir algo más -, ¡es una idea genial! Como en los viejos tiempos volveremos a pelearnos, tú cumplirás con tu deber y yo me pondré en forma.

Supongo que en su cabeza idiota sonará como una buena idea, a mí solo me parece una insensatez. Si yo como guardaespaldas le pateo el culo, además de luego no estar en mis mejores condiciones para defenderle si sucede algo, estoy haciendo precisamente lo contrario a lo que debo hacer. Es contraproducente y una completa estupidez. Quizás por eso solo se le podía haber ocurrido a él.

Pero por otro lado… Es una forma de conciliar que sea Hokage con que pasemos más tiempo juntos, y eso me ayudará a reconquistarle.

-¡Además! Deja de llevar el uniforme de ANBU al hacer de guardaespaldas.

A alguien que no estuviera al tanto de nuestra trayectoria, este detalle podría parecer insignificante, pero hubo un punto en ese alejamiento, en el que Naruto me obligó a llevar siempre el uniforme de ANBU, cuando solamente se me exigía al principio que lo llevase en los actos oficiales. Todo el mundo sabía que yo era su guardaespaldas, por lo que en el día a día era una tontería ir con la cara tapada, utilizándolo solo para "guardas las maneras" en actos importantes. Supongo que el rubio también está haciendo un esfuerzo, aunque él solo para recuperar nuestra amistad.

-Me gusta verte la cara cuando me haces de camarera.

Me entran ganas de empezar a darle puñetazos por ese atrevimiento, pero una vez más, en lugar de comenzar una masacre a pequeña escala, simplemente le doy una patada en el pecho, que lo tira de espaldas y le fulmino con la mirada, intentando más tarde pasar del tema, demostrando una vez más que un ninja debe ser insensible.

-¡Así me gusta! -le escucho muy animado desde el suelo -. Hoy es un buen día para empezar.

¿No se ha dado cuenta de que le he derribado por insinuar que soy alguna clase de sirvienta? Si no fuese él le habría matado de una forma sádica a la par que divertida, para mí, no para él.

Suspiro con cansancio. Volver a entrenar... Algo es algo.

Siento como Naruto se levanta y me echa el brazo por encima del hombro y me revuelve el pelo.

-¡Será genial!

-¡Quita!

* * *

Me estáis mal acostumbrando a recibir muchos review *3* ¡Muchas gracias por molestaros en escribirme algo! Puto trabajo, otra vez tengo un montón que hacer U,u Susmuelastoas, así que ando un poco atrasadilla, lo sé, no me peguéis T_T Por otro lado, dije que tenía un nuevo argumento pensado, así que pronto empezaré a escribirlo. Os mantendré al día con más noticias. Por cierto, **¿preferís SasuNaru o NaruSasu?**

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores** Enthriex, PetiichinaD'muZ, sakblack, tsunade25, YURIKO CHUN-LI**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡ingreso a la universidad! Sé lo que es, yo también lo pasé muy mal, así que muuuuuuuuuuchos ánimos, y seguro que la haces genial, que sé que estos últimos meses son un poco difíciles. Esperemos que no le flaquee la fuerza de volutnad a Sasu, proque seguro que le va a costar reconquistarlo =D ¡Cuídate mucho!

**al3-5tar,** ¡wah! De vacaciones, qué envidia, espero que lo pasaras bien. Siempre quise escribir a Sasuke en plan conquistador sacando todas sus armas, y tranquilidad, que haré sufrir mucho a Sasuke, ¡eso seguro! :3

**Aoi-Hikawa,** en el anterior capítulo no te contesté al review porque no debí de verte u,u Así que lo hago ahora =D Espero que no sigas pensando que soy una mujer cruel, y cruzaré los dedos para que mi karma no se vengue de mí XD

**chizuruchan1999**, me alegro de que te alegraras, empezaba a sentirme mal por hacer que te supieras triste u.u ¡Mil perdoens! Se me olvidó poner la traducción, es una canción, muy mona por cierto, y la letra dice "y entonces digo algo estúpido como te quiero" :3 ¿verdad que sí? Me dijeron que el chan quedaría muy mono en el nombre, así que lo psue también, así es más cariñoso. Espero que no te den muchas migrañas, tienen que ser un fastidio, pero tranquila, de momento estoy haciéndolo bien con el trabajo así que itnentaré sacar tiempo, ¡cuídate mucho y nos leemos pronto!

**Claramenta,** ¡gracias! ¿lily hoshino? No la conozco, ¿me la recomiendas? :3 Estoy de acuerdo contigo, el M-preg me hace sentir incómoda, porque no lo veo real, y por eso se me ocurrió el argumento, ya que hasta yo misma estaba deseando leer a un Sasuke como un buen padre y, claro, a Naru ayudándole también. Espero que este fic también te guste :3

**Goten Trunks5,** sí, yo también creo que esa es la mejor forma, si Sasu conqusitó una vez a Naru siendo él mismo, ¿por qué no dos veces?

**Hatake E.,** ¿te llegó al alma? *3* Yo morí de adorabilidad escribiendo a Sasu tan, no sé, así xD Lo de "lo debiste soñar"... Bueno, Sasu no iba a ser tan moñoso como para admitirlo dos veces XDD Es posible, muy posible que reaparezca Gaara, juas =D

**Izumi-sakachita,** no me gustan los dramas, escribirlo me pone muy triste U,U ¡Lo intento! A mí me encanta sorprenderos, así nunca sabéis lo que haré, juas. Hum... si animada estoy, pero no se me ocurre ningún argumento para un KakaIru, argumentos para SasuNaru me salen miles, no sé por qué XD Si se me ocurre algo lo escribiré, y si a ti se te ocurre alguno y quieres hacerme sentirme honrada, lo escribiré para ti *·* Ya estoy bien, gracias :3 ¡Muchos ánimos a ti tamibén! Cuídate

**kaoryciel94,** sí que últimamente desmotiva un poco Kishi, pero bueno, espero que mi fic te aydue un poco :3 Pobre Sasu, tiene luchar con sus celos por orgullo, pero está claro que lo estaba. Ahora queda ver sus estratégias para conquistarle

**Leviatan-sama,** el pobre de Naruto no se lleva bien con los términos legales, y para eso tiene a Sakura XDDDD Bueno, Sasukito de mi alma solo tiene que esforzarse un poco y dejar que todo vaya, además, eso de arrodillarse probablemente solo conseguiría que Naruto se partiese de risa

**Penny Uchiha,** yo también me estaba muriendo de risa cuando me saltó esa canción cuando estaba escribiendo eso XDDDD Por falta de tiempo perdieron eso que tenían, pero ahora la cosa va mucho mejor 3 Por muy vengativo que sea Sasu, creo que es más engreído que vengativo, así que antes de intentar destruir Konoha, intentará llenar su orgullo reconquistándolo XDD

**PetiichinaD'muZ,** ¡Buenas nueva lectora! Espero verte por aquí :3 Eso es lo adorable de Sasu, su batalla interna entre ser un hombre serio y frío y adorar a su rubito :3

**sakura1402**, si Sasuke fuera de otra forma no nos gustaría tanto, y tampoco pegaría tanto con el rubito 3 El orgullo es parte de Sasu, y claro, quizás eso es lo que va a hacer tan divertida esa reconqusita

**shameblack,** también es mi parte favorita, sus peleas siempre son muy divertidas, y además en ellas dejan ver muchas veces el cariño 3 Solo hay que darle tiempo a Sasukito y la cosa no hervirá, ¡arderá! Es un Uchiha, puede con todo :3

**starlightnorain,** esa canción es muy adorable :3 ¡Esa ha sido la idea! Hacerlo muy divertido mientras se esfuerza en conquistarle ¡Ojalá pudiera escribir dos capítulos por semana! Si tuviera tiempo seguro que lo haría :3 Para mí también es un gusto leer tus reviews, siempre me dan muchos ánimos . Esperemos que Sasukito no necesite suerte, y se quede con el éxito que le has deseado, ¡nos leemos pronto!

** Stefany BM,** Sasu es muy adorable en la forma en la que lo está ahciendo, me entran ganas de abrazarle :3 A mí me encantan que se insulten, es su forma particular de demostrar que se quieren 3

**true-chan324,** siempre me han gustado las cosas raras, por eso pensé que hacer que le conquistara sería original y, sobre todo, muy divertido

**tsunade25,** ¡me alegro de que te pusieses contenta con el capítulo! Bueno, quizás que se "enfriase" es la excusa de Naruto porque tiene miedo a intentar algo con él, nunca se sabe, Narutin es un msiterio :3 Siempre lo pensé, Naru luchó mucho apra que volviese Sasu, ¿por qué no devolverle ahora el favor? Es lo jsuto

**xwzy,** OMG! Me has dicho algo más que Contyy, me siento honrada. Espero que el profe te guarde la nota. Sino te acostumbras, puedes decirme -neechan, tampoco me molesta, es más, me parece muy adorable *3* ¡Sasu en acción! Lo del "juego mortal de cejas seductoras" juro que me mató de la risa XDDDD Quizás ponga algún personaje así, si se me ocurre dónde ponerlo, juas. ¿Kakashi exasperando a Sasu? Tu argumento es muy razonable, los dos están MUY buenos, pero a ver si se me ocurre algo de argumento, aparte de tirarse uno encima del otro XDDDD Hum... a ver qué se me ocurre.  
Mis resfriado es de las parejas antiguas entonces, parece que se ha ido una vez y para siemrpe, muajajaja (espero) PD: Normal que no las entiendas, escribo cosas sin sentido en la pregunta XDD

**Zanzamaru,** homínido es como hobmre o algo así pero usando una palabra rara XDDDD Tu muerte, angustia y galleta, me sonó al nombre de un fic XDDDDD Me tienes que contar el sueño con mi fic XDDD

** Zeita,** el orgullo Uchiha es famoso mundialmente, y solo para protegerlo Sasuke seguro que consigue algo, y con que consiga una cosita, seguro que Naru cae rendido en sus pies =D

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Representación de la vagueza o flojura masiva cuando una oveja le dice a otra BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE y la otra que escucha el eco en el rincón feliz donde los monstruos de chocolate conducen autobuses con alas le contesta VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEN tú que estás más cerca, aunque sabe que están a la misma distancia?

**¿Siguiente capítulo?** El **18 abril por la tarde/noche**


	6. El regreso del desalmado

**El regreso del desalmado**

Sin apenas darnos cuenta, Naruto y yo introducimos en nuestra rutina el romperla. Salir a entrenar incluye un factor desconocido, que nunca sabemos cómo va acabar, ni dónde, recordándome tanto a cuando peléabamos juntos para convertirnos en ANBU y Hokage respectivamente. Suena tan irónico que darnos de golpes haya conseguido salvar el abismo entre nosotros, pero él y yo siempre fuimos a sí, irónicamente amigos.

-Eres increíble, Sasuke –le oigo jadear.

No puedo evitar que se me revuelvan las hormonas cuando le oigo decir eso, en ese tono que me suena tan a post-coito, así que, de estar tirado en el suelo, me incorporo, flexionando levemente las rodillas, mirando al infinito.

Una vez más le he pateado el culo a mi Hokage, pero he de confesar que está recuperando su agilidad y fuerza de una forma alarmantente rápida, aunque no hay que olvidar que es la persona más importante de la aldea por algo. Yo siempre fui un genio, pero Naruto siempre tuvo la voluntad y, muchas veces, solamente se necesita el suficiente arrojo como para no rendirse nunca.

-Lo sé.

-Vete a la mierda.

Chasqueo la lengua algo divertido, pero no le miro, solamente me levanto, le doy con el pie en el cuerpo, que está en la posición del ángel, extendido a lo largo del suelo, y le ofrezco la mano para que se levante.

-Qué caballero.

Alzo una ceja, y entonces el rubio acepta la mano.

-Mejor no te toco más los cojones –sonríe mientras le levanto.

Me da un golpecito cariñoso en el hombro y comenzamos a regresar al edificio Hokage, al que llegamos al poco rato donde él busca su uniforme para estar más presentable. Yo encuentro en seguida el mío, y me dispongo a salir de la habitación a cambiarme.

Creo que fue a partir de nuestras confesiones hace varios años, que yo decidí, de forma unilateral, evitar desvestirnos en la misma habitación. Comenzó como una medida precavida, teníamos los sentimientos a flor de piel, y si aún así hemos estado a punto de empotrarnos contra la pared y ponernos a hacer cosas innombrables, no quiero ni imaginar si le veo quitarse la ropa.

-¡Aquí estaba! Justo donde lo dejé, bajo la pila de papeles al lado de la pila de cajas escondido detrás de la estantería.

Antes de salir me giro levemente, lo suficiente para ver a Naruto sin la camiseta y bajándose los pantalones.

Por el bien de los dos hay que intentar guardar las maneras. Intentarlo al menos.

Se me corta la respiración, e intento huir lo más rápido que puedo, echándome a correr, y se ve que calculo mal, por lo que en vez de salir de la habitación me doy contra la pared, y reboto hacia atrás cayendo al suelo como un idiota. Desde el pavimento veo todo del revés, incluyendo a Naruto que acabar de vestirse y se acerca a mí más preocupado que divertido, agachándose a mi lado al tiempo que intento incorporarme para salvar, inútilmente, mi herida dignidad por mis hormonas revueltas.

-¿Estás bien?

Le hago un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Te habrás mareado o algo –tuerce el gesto -. ¡Wow! ¡Vaya brecha!

-¿Eh?

-Te has hecho una herida en la frente.

Me llevo la mano a la cara y veo que en seguida se mancha de sangre, por lo que me apresuro a darme la vuelta, sin embargo, mi mejor amigo tira de mí, me arrastra y me sienta en su silla de Hokage.

-¿Qué clase de imagen voy a dar si mi guardaespaldas va por ahí sangrando?

Ladeo la cabeza.

-Hace un momento nos estábamos matando.

-Prácticamente –asiente -, pero eso no se ve.

En cierto modo tiene sentido, los golpes van al cuerpo, y los moratones, arañazos y contusiones se pueden ocultar bajo algunas vendas, o algo de maquilla, y además nadie tiene por qué enterarse de nada. Por mucho que Naruto quiera mantenerse en forma, no queda muy bonito encontrarse a un Hokage con un ojo morado.

Siento una de las manos del rubio apartarme el pelo de la cara, y entonces con una toalla húmeda me limpia la frente

-¿Qu…qué haces?

No puedo evitar que se me quiebre un poco la voz ante ese gesto cariñoso.

-Curarte, ¿estás ciego?

-Puede hacerlo Sakura.

-Sakura me da miedo –asiente mientras me da con un algodón con alcohol -. Además, seguro que se pone a reprocharme perder el tiempo en vez de hacer todo el papeleo.

Desde abajo tengo una perspectiva única de la cara de Naruto, con sus ojos tan azules concentrados, y ese gesto tan suyo, morderse los labios cuando está concentrado.

Maldita sea, se supone que soy yo el que debería espabilarme para intentar conquistarlo a él, pero este rubio idiota encandila sin siquiera darse cuenta, con su forma de moverse y mostrar su corazón sin apreciarlo él mismo. En vez de reconquistarle me estoy enamorando más de él.

Finalmente me pone una tirita en la frente y da un paso hacia atrás para admirar su obra.

-¡Ya está!

-Gracias, enfermera –y sonrío con malicia.

-Qué te den.

Me levanto del sillón y doy un par de pasos hacia él, haciéndole retroceder intrigado y encerrándole entre mi cuerpo y una estantería, mirándole de forma divertida y sobre todo muy lasciva.

-Eso quiero.

El rubio se echa a reír, y se lo toma como una de mis bromas retorcidas, pero yo no digo más, y simplemente salgo de la habitación con una leve reverencia para cambiarme al uniforme de ninja. Seguro que he conseguido hacerle pensar.

Sasuke, espabila, no te dejes conquistar, porque ya lo estás, eres tú el que tiene que poner todo su esfuerzo, así que deja de embobarte. Naruto se enamoró del Sasuke que se burlaba de él, que le irritaba con su superioridad y perfeccción, que a veces llegaba incluso a ser sádico y que era ingenioso pero que en el fondo lo atesoraba. Estar loco por él no me ha cambiado, ese cabrón sin alma está aún ahí.

Cuando entro de nuevo en el despacho llevo la bandeja con su comida.

-¡Por fin! Me muero de hambre.

-No soy tu camarera –gruño antes de dejarla sobre la mesa.

-Nunca pretendí que lo fueras –me mira de forma inocente -, ¡pero muchas gracias!

Bufo molesto.

-¿Tú qué vas a comer? No veo comida suficiente para los dos… -se queda pensativo -. Podemos compartir.

-No, gracias –contesto secamente.

Salgo de la habitación y voy a la cocina, donde me preparo mi almuerzo. Al volver a entrar en la habitación, Naruto se queda quieto y empieza a olfatear el aire como si de un perro se tratara.

-¿Ramen?

Se le iluminan los ojos.

-Es mi comida, no la tuya –sonrío con malicia.

-¡Te la cambio!

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-¡Anda!

-No.

-Por fa.

-No, es más divertido comérmelo delante de ti.

Cojo una silla y la pongo frente a él. Huelo lentamente el tazón, después cojo los palillos, hago un gesto de que voy a comer a su salud y empiezo a hacerlo frente a él, que me mira al borde del llanto, o de matarme, y yo no paro de reírme internamente.

-Eres una mala persona, ¿lo sabías?

Asiento sin dejar de comer y entonces Naruto se deja caer sobre la mesa con abatimiento, poniéndome los mejores ojos de cordero degollado que tiene.

-Hace taaaaaaaaaanto que no como ramen –lloriquea -. Solo me dan comida sana, ¡qué mierda! Por muy Hokage que sea, ¿por qué no me dejan comer porquerías?

Alguien llama a la puerta, y el rubio da la voz de que pasen sin apartar la mirada de mi tazón de comida instantánea, sin embargo, cuando otro olor más conocido para él inunda la habitación, pasa por encima de su despacho de un salto y coge la comida que un ninja ha traído.

-Comentaron en cocina que su guardaespaldas no tenía comida.

Escondo con mi cuerpo el ramen.

-Gracias –digo sin girarme.

El hombre hace un gesto de respeto y se marcha sin sospechar nada, y en cuanto lo hace, mi mejor amigo pone el ramen instantáneo con cuidado en la mesa, y se me abraza.

-¡Sasuke eres el mejor amigo que podría teneeeeeeeeeer! –dice al borde del llanto.

-¡Quita!

-¡Has engañado a la cocinera para que pudiera comer ramen! –ya se le saltan las lágrimas.

-¡Aire!

Le doy un empujón.

Comemos en silencio, pero la propia alegría infantil de Naruto llena la habitación, así que ninguno nos sentimos incómodos, es más, de vez en cuando veo al rubio dirigirme una mirada de agradecimiento.

-¡Ni siquiera te gusta el ramen!

-Ya –pongo una mueca malvada -, pero con tal de torturarte…

-Eres una mala persona.

-Yo que pensaba engañar más veces a la cocinera…

-¡Retiro lo dicho!

Mi mejor amigo da un salto del sillón, poniendo otra vez esos ojos tiernos, recibiendo una mueca de "¿en serio crees que funciona?" de mi parte.

-¡Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca!

-Lo sé –me echo el pelo hacia un lado con chulería.

-Y también el más soberbio.

Más o menos así empezó todo esto. Yo siempre fui cruel, vanidoso y soberbio con él, pero en el punto en el que me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de él, comencé a dejar escaparse mi corazón en pequeños gestos, apenas roces sutiles, miradas furtivas y detalles fingidamente imprevistos o hechos por un desconocido. Pero, por muy idiota que Naruto fuese, creo que siempre supo que era yo quien hacía esas cosas. Quizás por eso nunca preguntaba por esas apariciones fortuitas a nadie, fingiendo simple indiferencia y agradeciendo al cielo lo que fuera.

Sonrío de medio lado.

Bien, Sasuke, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que vuelva a caer a mis pies.

-¿Por qué haces esa mueca tan pedante que se parece a una sonrisa?

-Porque ahora puedo sobornarte con ramen.

-¡Oh! ¡No serás capaz!

-¿Era eso un reto? –se ensombrece mi gesto.

-¡No, no lo era! –dice rápidamente.

-Lo acepto.

-Mierda.

Sonrío internamente.

Más días pasando, y he de confesar que hemos logrado retomar esa confianza que teníamos antes, e incluso muchas situaciones me recuerdan a ese punto en nuestra historia, hace años, antes de confesarnos, en la que nos encontrábamos en circunstancias bastante raras porque a uno de los dos se nos escapa un un gesto fuera de lugar, unas palabras de preocupación, o roce de cuerpos cuando no es necesario, un cruce de miradas supuestamente accidental o una sonrisa estúpida.

Sin embargo, aún noto a Naruto un poco distante, reacio. Siempre fue muy cabezota, y creo que no está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer con facilidad, pero eso también me da una calidez indescriptible en el pecho, ya que no ceder es al mismo tiempo una señal de que no quiere arriesgar nuestra amistad porque es realmente importante. Porque soy muy valioso para él.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Eh?

Naruto levanta la vista de su escritorio, en el que llevaba como tres horas sentado, con un lápiz debajo de la nariz que se mantiene ahí porque está haciendo algo raro con su labio superior, algo que desafía la ley de la gravedad y que le hace parecer más idiota que de costumbre.

-Hoy es el día en la escuela de puertas abiertas –se cruza de brazos Sakura y me mira-. ¿Tú tampoco te acordabas?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Eres su guardaespaldas.

-No su secretaria –le recuerdo.

-¡Lo que sea! –se acerca a Naruto y hace que se levante -, ¡vístete! Tienes que ir a dar una charla.

La del pelo rosa empuja a su Hokage a otra habitación donde entran un estilista y una peluquera, que van a adecentar al rubio, ya que ahora tiene cara de que apenas ha dormido, como realmente pasa. Antes de dirigirme yo a otro lugar para enfundarme mi uniforme de ANBU, Sakura se coloca a mi lado.

-Parece que Naruto y tú estáis mejor –deja caer nuestra amiga.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No sé qué habréis hablado, pero me alegro de que al menos hayáis vuelto a ser vosotros mismos –sonríe .

-Es complicado –confieso.

-Naruto siempre fue más complejo de lo que aparenta –suspira -. Solo espero que lo solucionéis y que por fin estéis juntos.

-Esto…-me aclaro la garganta.

-Ya no vas a desahogarte más conmigo –asiente -. Lo sé, te conozco. Ahora quieres centrarte en lo que tengas entre manos con él.

Suspiro con alivio,

Corriendo, como casi siempre con Naruto porque es el despiste personificado, llegamos a nuestra antigua escuela ninja, donde un montón de niños, y futuros ninjas, esperan encontrar al respetado Hokage, que va a dar una charla de lo importante que es ser ninja, ser fiel a la Aldea y ayudar a protegerla y demás cosas aburridas. Tiene carisma, pero menos mal que son niños y no adultos, porque su vocabulario y discurso es deplorable. Debería buscarse a alguien que se los escribiera.

-Y por supuesto –me mira -, todos alguna vez nos sentiremos perdidos, así que también es importante para la Aldea preocuparnos por nuestros amigos, y echarles una mano cuando lo necesiten.

Qué idiota.

Al acabar la charla, tiene que firmar un montón de autógrafos hacerse fotos con los más pequeños, y estrechar las manos de los más mayores, momento que yo aprovecho para ponerme un poco melancólico, paseando por aquella escuela en la que se puede decir que empezó todo.

Tras vagar pos los pasillos, llego a una clase, en la que entro y empiezo a subir los peldaños en los que hay mesas.

-Uno, dos, tres…

En una de estas mesas me di mi primer beso con el idiota ruidoso. He de confesar que me pasé meses limpiándome la boca con jabón. Quién me hubiera dicho que ahora pensaría totalmente lo contrario.

Me dejo caer en el mismo sitio, y no puedo evitar cruzar los dedos y apoyar la cabeza sobre las manos, como ese mismo día, con exactamente la misma postura pensativa e indiferente.

Qué de vueltas da la vida.

Noto que alguien lleva un rato observándome, y cuando dirijo mis ojos a la puerta veo a mi Hokage entrando en la habitación subiendo las escaleras yendo en mi dirección.

-¿Qué miras?

Entonces Naruto se echa a reír.

-¡¿Y tú qué miras?!(1).

Ladeo la cabeza divertido. Se acuerda, todavía se acuerda de ese día hace tanto tiempo. Nunca pensé que este chico fuese capaz de recordar algo tan lejano, y más teniendo en cuenta que en ese momento nos odiábamos, nos veíamos como rivales y solamente intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro en cada ocasión que se presentaba. Es increíble cuánto cambiaron las cosas, quizás desde que casi morimos a manos de Haku.

Todavía muerto de risa, el rubio llega a mi lado, y se sienta.

* * *

(1)Esas son las primeras frases que intercambian Naruto y Sasuke en el manga en el capítulo 3 del primer tomo.

¿Qué pasará entre estos dos en ese lugar tan significativo? Ojojojó, tuve un momento de lucidez inspiracional y conseguí avanzar mucho, así que voy a tardar un poco menos en subir, si no me ponen más trabajo ¡Más buenas noticias! Ya he comenzado a escribir mi **nuevo fic, **que se lo** dedicaré a mi hija Zanzamaru **(=D) y del que, cuando escriba más, os daré más información. Y... y... y.. ¡muchas gracias por tantos review! Me estáis subiendo los colores 3

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favorito**s kikyo taisho, Leviatan-sama, YazUzumaki, Zae98**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡pobrecilla! Yo sé que la Uni quita mucho tiempo, ¡así que muchos ánimos! Me alegro de que te guste el cap, y espero que te ayuden a desconectar :3

**amante-animeid,** ¡wah! me alegro de que te guste la historia *3* Respecto a los besos, poco a poco irán apareciendo, Sasu tiene que sacar sus armas de conqusitador

**Aya de Sakuma,** ¡Gracias por decir que escribo bien! *3* Y bueno, me esfuerzo mucho en hacer mi fic un poco diferente, aunque siempre con un final feliz :3 Respecto al SasuNaru o NaruSasu, lo haré según pida el agumento, así que ni siquiera yo lo sé XD Procuraré no demorarme mucho y así ayudarte a que no tengas muchos sentimientos homicidas dirigidos a mi persona XDDD

**Ayumi Warui,** ¡gracias! Entre esos dos no puede ser cursi, o no sería nada ellos XD ¿quién no estaría seducido por alguien como Sasu? Más que la monotonía, yo creo que les han matado los modales, el no pegarse e insultarse. A mí también me gusta más el NaruSasu, SasUKE tiene algo que me induce a pensar en él también de uke, aparte d elo que tú dices, pero supongo que dependerá de cómo vaya el argumento :3 ¿Te gusta mi nombre? No pude evitar ponerlo, me encanta esa palabra

**chizuruchan1999**, espero que sacaras buena nota en ese examen después de tanto esfuerzo, se notaba que lo habías estudiado bien. Por muy enamorado que Sasu esté, no va a dejar Naru lo trate como sirvienta XDDD Bueno, me alegro de que pienses como yo, ya veré si hago NaruSasu o SasuNaru, ahí os sorprendo más. Respecto a tu fic, la verdad es que el M-preg no em gusta mucho, pero cuando pueda (no paro de trabajar u,u) le echaré un ojo. ¡Uy! Me encantaría ver ese dibujo, seguro que es muy mono, cuídate mucho :3

**CloudSaekki**, ¿en serio? ¡Me alegro de alegrarte el día con mi fic! Es un bonito halago, ¿a qué youtuber te recuerdo? Ya me has dado curiosidad :3 A mí también me gusta más el NaruSasu, pero quién sabe

**DarK,** bueno, no es que Naruto sea un cobarde, pero no quiere perder a su mejor amigo. Pobre, hay que entenderle, ahora que le trajo de vuelta no quiere volver a perderle

**Dominio,** sí, a mí también me gusta más el NaruSasu, pero no sé qué haré, siempre hay que hacer lo que pida el argumento, más allá de lo que me guste :3

**Goten Trunks5,** Naru necesita dejar de ser Hokage más a menudo :3 Eso de que entrenen juntos le pone als cosas muy fáciles a Sasukito

**Hagane Yuuki,** ¡sí! Sasukito tendrá que hacerlo como al principio, reconquistarle, aunque eso implique insultarse y epgarse, pero quién no se dejará seducir por un uchiha en plan conquistador *3* Más quisiera yo.

**Hatake.E, **Ay, niña, como es fiesta aquí no he parado en casa, así que para este fic ponme verde y hazme de beta versión viaje en el tiempo XD nah, ya sabes que si aparece Gaara es para incordiar un rato a Sasuke pero no dará mucho por saco. Pobres nosotras, somos chicas ocupadas, pero ya falta menos apra que podamos estar más tranquilas y así hablemos tranquilamente =D Gracias por gastar tu apretado tiempecillo en dejarme review *3*

**Izumi-sakachita**, ¡Sí! Todo el mundo quiere NaruSasu, aún así ya veremos :3 Como había escrito a Naru haciendo tanto papeleo, no pude evitar hacer que estuviese en mala forma, además, es una excusa perfecta para hacerlos entrenar. No se me da bien el drama, así que emjor intentar haceros reír :3 ¡y gracias a ti por leer! ¡Muchos ánimos otra vez!

**kane-noona,** no, yo creo que es un tic o algo, no puedo evitar escribir alciatar en mis fics XD Hum... Realmente a mí me gusta más el NaruSasu, pero siempre es igual mientras sea ellos :3

**kaoryciel94,** sí, seguro que a Sasukito le gustaría hacer sudar a Naru de otra forma XDD Esperemos que acabe así el manga, con Sasu volviendo con naru, me haría super feliz *3* ¿he conseguido que te guste el NaruSasu? ¿qué otras autoras hay que lo escriban? Me encantaría leer alog *3* De todas formas ya veré, aunque hacerlos intercambiables me llama mucho :3

**Leviatan-sama,** Sí, ahora que han vuelto a tratarse como antes, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Gracias por decir que valgo la pena *3* Me hizo mucha ilusión, al final no sé si ahré SasuNaru o qué, ya os sorprenderé :3 Sí que estoy bien, solamente un poco ocupada, pero bueno, organizando bien el tiempo se puede con todo.

**Matilde,** no pude evitar hacer a Sasu un poco vidente adivinando que era un fanfic XDDD Me pareció tan irresistible poner a Sasu de conquistador cuando se me ocurrió... Que acabé escribiéndolo *3* Si se le notase a nuestro Sasukito que está conquistando a alguien, quizás no sería tan encantador, ¡mucha suerte a ti también! Espeor verte por aquí que a mí sí que me hace feliz leer los reviews de la gente :3

**Penny Uchiha,** A mi también me encanta que se peleen :3 ¡Qué va! ¿te lo puedes creer? No he tenido tiempo para ponerme al día con Naruto todavía, auqnue estoy atrasada solo un par de capítulos. Espero que para finales de esta semana tenga un ratillo. ¿mariposas? ¿Sasu? Eso sería admitir que puede tener alguna clase de sentimiento muy cursi, qué horror ¡Yo también prefiero el NaruSasu! Pero ya veré qué haré, me gusta sorprenderos =D

**PetiichinaD'muZ**, yo tambíen me río a veces como "ojojojo" me parece tan divertido... XDDDD Creo que lo más romántico que podría hacer Sasu es arrearle por molestarle, pero en fin, ya irá poco a poco conquistándolo, tiempo al tiempo

**sakblack,** ¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo mucho para que os guste lo que escribo :3 La verdad es que no sé qué haré al final, así que así os sorprendo

** sakura1402,** imaginarme un Naru en mala forma me mata de risa XDDDDD Pero, como tú dices, ya está Sasu para hacerle sudar :3 Al final no sé si haré SasuNaru o qué, según pida el argumento, aunque yo estoy a favor de que alternen.

**SARAHI,** ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo! Ambos pueden ser semes o ukes, según venga mejor la situación :3 El hecho de que Sasu no se de por vencido lo hace tan adorable...

**shameblack,** ¡esa es mi idea! Si Sasu le conquistó siendo amigos, pensé que recuperar la amsitad sería la mejor manera de reconqusitarle :3 En el fondo yo también creo que Naruto se muere porque le seduzcan(quién no se moriría porque le sedujese Sasu en realidad), pero al mismo tiempo que se resiste. Sinceramente, a mí también me da risa saber que Sasu no tiene ni idea, por eso lo escribo así XDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Cuídate mucho!

**starlightnorain**, yo también creo que es muy romántico que se pateen el culo. Es una forma de decir que se aprecian. Bueno, para que lo arreglen en la cama aún queda tiempo, pero seguro que también lo convierten en una batalla XD Espero que ya no estés hecho una mierda y hayas descansado :3 Ya sé que últimamente hago los capítulos más cortos, pero no me da tiempo a más, y además, todavía es pronto para que esos dos se pongan traviesos cuando Naru todavía está indeciso.  
La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido que Naruto hiciese un Bunshin(torpe de mí), así que lo tendré en cuenta =D  
Sí que tienes razón, sobre todo por Naru, que como Hokage va a pensar en otros antes que en el mismo, y eso hará difícil la reconqusita de Sasukito, pero Sasu ha sido completamente sincero con sus sentimientos (¡milagro!) y sus intenciones, y eso lo mejor que podía haber hecho teniendo en cuenta la situación

** Stefany BM,** Sasu embobado es tan adorable *3* ¡Oh, vamos! Sasuke lo puede todo ¿dudas que lo consiga? Si no consiguiese nada no sería él, y además, como tú dices, entonces no tendría chiste. Con el NaruSasu o SasuNaru ya veré que haré :3

**true-chan324,** ¡Espero que reviewnostratonovirus no sea crónico! De momento solo tengo flojera, pero eso sí es crónico, soy muy vaga por naturaleza XDDD Eso me encanta de Narutin, a veces es un completo idiota, otras veces el más inteligente del mundo que parece saber la verdad universal.

**tsunade25,** Bueno, espero que esos dos tengan cuidado cuando se pongan a retozar :3 En mi mente también vi a Sasukito de doncella, por eso lo escribí y morí de risa XDDD Sinceramente, me gusta más el NaruSasu, pero como tú dices, hay que seguir la línea de justicia entre los dos, yo también odio que no los pongan indomables, ¡no son ellos! Así que según venga mejor para el argumento, ya veré en qué posición los pongo :3

** Zanzamaru,** ¡hija! ¿ese fue tu sueño? Tienes unos sueños con argumentos raros XDDDD Respecto al SasuNaru o NaruSasu, no sé qué haré, pero será según le venga bien al argumento y ya está :3

**Zeita,** ¡de nada! ya veré si lo hago SasuNaru o al revés, no lo sé ni yo.

¿Sugerencias? ¿quejas? ¿peticiones? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿una conferencia mundial muy esperada en la comunidad intelectual, que llevaban años manifestándose hasta que por fin logran dedicarle un día a ese hombre, ya que su nombre está acabado en O así que debe ser hombre, piensan los intelectuales, tan célebre y admirado por el público, que tuvo tiempo para escribir el Lazarillo de Tormes, Robin Hood, Popol vuh o la Piedra Roseta incluso en épocas dispares, y que se llama Anónimo?

**¿Próximo capítulo?** **23 de abril por la noche**, es el Día Internacional del Libro (no he podido evitarlo)


	7. Simplificación de la ecuación

**Simplificación de la ecuación.**

-¿Uchiha Sasuke nostálgico? –nada más decirlo se echa a reír.

Tuerzo el gesto.

-Este tipo no hará más que traer problemas.

En cuanto digo eso sí que consigo sorprender a Naruto, sacándole una gran sonrisa por mi buena memoria, pero, ¿cómo olvidar ese día? Nos convertimos en el Equipo 7, y creo que desde ese día tuve suerte. Sino hubiese conocido al rubio idiota probablemente habría sido consumido por mi propio odio.

-No sabía que alguien como tú pudiera tener sentimientos

Me encojo de hombros sin darle importancia, y no sé por qué durante un instante me parece que algo le da vértigo.

-¿Cuánto hará de eso? ¿20 años?

-Exagerado.

-Bueno, 20 no, pero casi, ¿quince quizás?

-Las matemáticas nunca fueron tu fuerte.

-No, la verdad.

-Ni el ninjutsu

-¡Eh!

-Ni las ilusiones.

-¡Vete a la meirda!

-Yo siempre ganaba.

-¡No siempre!

-Eras malo –me quedo pensativo -. Lo sigues siendo.

-¡Cállate, Uchiha de los cojones! Tú tuviste la suerte de nacer con el Sharingan.

-No todos los Uchiha los desarrollan.

-¿Y qué? Eso es una gran ventaja.

-Tú tienes un zorro endemoniado dentro.

Veo que Naruto abre la boca para decir algo, como si tuviera una respuesta perfecta para decir, pero esta nunca le llega al cerebro, así que simplemente se cruza de brazos y mira a otro lado como si estuviera indignado.

-¡Ahora soy tu puto Hokage!

-Pero porque yo no he querido serlo

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! No tienes madera de Hokage.

Se queda callado un momento.

-¡Qué no! ¿Tú, Hokage? ¿Qué clase de mundo sería ese? ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Jiraiya emperador mundial de la virginidad? ¡No tendría sentido! Por mucho que lo hubieses querido ser, nunca…

Le corto su discurso sobre por qué yo no podría ser Hokage, y él sin embargo estaba destinado a serlo, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me mira el rubio confundido

-Recordar.

No sé si realmente mi respuesta le sirve, pero Naruto me agarra la nuca y profundiza el beso, jugando con mi lengua de una forma que me da escalofríos, provocando que durante un instante me separe a coger aire, volviendo luego a besarle, colocando mi mano en su pecho.

¿Cómo lo hace? Su corazón no se ha acelerado para nada, no obstante, el mío está a punto de estallar.

En el momento en el que noto como desliza su mano hacia abajo, desde mi cuello, empiezo a excitarme simplemente con notar su calidez a través de la camiseta bajando por mi pecho. Al llegar al inicio de mi pantalón se detiene, y también se separa de mis labios, comenzando a besarme el cuello al tiempo que desabrocha mi pantalón y desliza la mano bajo ellos, por encima de los calzoncillos, acariciando lo que allí se encuentra en toda su longitud.

Lo peor no es que esté a punto de perder la cabeza, cuando ni siquiera me está tocando directamente, lo peor es que me he quedado congelado, y ahora que me he despertado no quiero hacer nada por si se arrepiente. Maldita sea, esto es tan frustrante, y estoy tan necesitado.

Ante el tacto y los besos de Naruto, no puedo evitar que se me escape un jadeo pesado, algo que parece despertar al rubio, y saca la mano y se levanta de forma precipitada, comenzando a bajar los escalones.

Mierda.

Antes de acabar de salir veo que se queda parado, vacilante, y sé que claramente se ha quedado pensativo, lo que consigue alegrarme, ¿quizás está dudano de sí mismo? ¿de su decisión de ser solo amigos? Eso sería algo a mi favor, y me facilitaría mucho todo, pero también hay que tener en cuenta que es un tonto de remate, y probablemente no me lo vaya a poner tan fácil.

-¿Así piensas reconqusitarme?

No estoy seguro de si está intentando desanimarme para que deje de intentarlo, o de si se está excusando porque ha perdido el control de sí mismo, pero lo que sí sé es que tengo que espabilarme. Estoy tan enamorado de él, que en cuanto me toca, o me roza mis sentidos deciden irse de paseo y no volver. Maldita sea, ¿cuándo me he vuelto tan tremendamente sensible?

Veo que se gira levemente, pero no del todo, en mi dirección.

-He conseguido que me beses.

El rubio bufa.

-Eso no cuenta.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Claro que no! -alza el puño.

-He conseguido que me beses donde lo hicimos(1) por primera vez.

-Besarnos –concreta el rubio algo distraído.

Sonrío de medio lado divertido.

Me levanto tras unos segundos recuperándome del calor que me había subido por todo el cuerpo, y voy bajando los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos y una pose divertida y un aire canalla.

-Y he conseguido que pienses en tener sexo conmigo.

La mirada de Naruto ahora parece un reproche, pero yo no borro la expresión de mi cara, durante un pequeño instante nos imaginó de esa forma, y por la expresión que ha puesto, no es el único al que le apetece. Por fin he encontrado una debilidad en él. Ya no parece tan hermético e inalcanzable.

-Tengo la impresión de que estamos jugando.

Me apoyo en la mesa del profesor, casi sentándome en ella.

-Eso estoy haciendo contigo –dejo caer.

-Eso es cruel.

-No sabes cuántas veces me han dicho eso –sonrío.

-Porque eres un cabrón sin alma.

-Y a ti te encanta -casi suena a ronroneo.

En cuanto digo eso el rubio me levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza, quizás preguntándose a sí mismo si es realmente esa característica de mí lo que le gusta tanto. Finalmente niega un par de veces con la cabeza, ignorando el pensamiento y da un par de pasos hacia mí.

-¿Quieres jugar? –sonríe de forma zorruna.

-Ya lo hago, la pregunta es, ¿quieres tú?

Oh, espera, en su cara puedo leer que está cediendo, quizás no del todo pero...

El rubio se cruza de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, y parece pensar durante un par de minutos, en los que podría jurar que empieza a echarle humo la cabeza, por lo que finalmente se encoje de hombros.

-Con mis reglas.

-Soy todo oídos –digo mientras acabo de sentarme en la mesa, cruzando las piernas.

-Si yo gano, te rindes.

-¿Me rindo?

Ya era hora de ver su espontaneidad, hacía tiempo que no le veía tomar decisiones a lo loco, guiado solo por intuiciones. Está bien verle menos racional, más él, y menos Hokage, solo Naruto.

-Sí. Amigos y ya está –me apunta con su índice -, y nada de aprovecharte de mi debilidad o de…

-¿De qué? –sonrío divertido.

-¡De que estás muy bueno, joder! –tuerce el gesto enfadado -. Dejarás de pavonearte delante de mí y de intentar morrearte conmigo.

-¿Y si gano yo?

-¡Primero acepta!

-Ts… No voy a hacer un trato a ciegas.

-¡Oh, vamos! Muchas veces yo me he fiado de ti.

-Pero yo no soy idiota.

Veo que empieza a salirle un tic en la ceja al rubio en cuanto le insulto, pero se pone a respirar profundamente para no empezar a pegarme, estamos en un lugar público y no quedaría muy bien. Y mucho menos en una escuela.

-¿Y si gano yo? -sonrío con picardía.

-Pues…Eh…

-Te acostarás conmigo.

-¡Estas cosas no se dicen así!

El rubio se pone rojo hasta la raíz del pelo, y yo no puedo evitar sonreír divertido por su inocencia.

-Bromeaba.

-Tú no bromeas –me grita -. No tienes sentido del humor.

-Cierto –asiento -. Si gano, estaremos juntos.

-Ya veremos.

Algo es algo. He conseguido que entre en el juego al menos, y eso implica que lo conseguiré, y si no, que es poco probable, al menos nos estaremos acercando más.

El rubio me tiende la mano, con un gesto ya muy serio, como si esto fuese un tema de estado y estuviese pactando la paz o algo así. Se la estrecho con los ojos clavados en los suyos azules, muy azules. Sin soltársela vuelvo a hablar.

-¿Cómo sabremos quién ha ganado?

-¡Lo sabremos!

Levanto una ceja.

-¡Yo soy honesto!

-Pero yo no.

-Por eso mismo –me sonríe algo pícaro -, seré yo el juez.

-No creo que sea justo.

-Te jodes –me aprieta la mano -. Ya has accedido.

Maldito Naruto, al final ha conseguido que sigamos sus reglas casi a ciegas, quizás debería haberme pensado mejor todo este tema, pero el simple pensamiento de contar con la complicidad de él en todo esto, me parecía lo mejor que podía pasar. Prácticamente me está dando carta blanca para que intente conquistarle, y eso ya es algo.

Chasqueo la lengua sin apartar todavía el brazo, y pongo una mueca canalla.

-¿Con esto no arriesgarás nuestra amistad? –intento imitar su tono lastimero.

-Vete a la mierda –me fulmina -, ¡y claro que no! Esto es un juego de niños.

Veo que asiente con mucha energía, quizás está intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a mí, porque le apetece poder besarme a gusto, como yo me muero por hacer, excusándose en que es una competición.

¿Y si le tiene miedo al compromiso? En seguida descarto esa idea. Es Naruto, no es la clase de persona a quien le asuste la estabilidad o la monogamia, como a mí, que cuando empecé a darme cuenta de mi enamoramiento pensar en aguantarle todos los días casi me da una taque de pánico, pero con el tiempo lo superé, porque se trataba de él. Él no es como yo, es la clase de hombre que da toda su alma en el amor.

Quizás si no hubiésemos sido amigos tanto tiempo ya seríamos pareja, pero quizás yo no habría vuelto ni nos habríamos… bueno, eso.

-¡Nah! No creo que eso nos haga daño.

A veces me sorprende su ingenuidad.

Y bueno, aquí estamos, otro día más en el edificio Hokage, con la única diferencia de que Naruto ha entrado en el juego.

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Cuándo no la tienes?

-¡Vamos a la cocina!

Levanto una ceja.

-Vas a conseguir que Sakura te mate.

Veo que sonríe con picardía y se frota las manos.

-Anda, vamos.

Se levanta, quitándose la capa de Hokage, me agarra del brazo y tira de mí escalones abajo, esquivando a la gente a la que no le da tiempo a reconocernos porque somos rápidos. Al llegar a la última planta del edificio, pone los brazos detrás de la espalda, se pone recto y se aclara la garganta.

-Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama.

-Buenas tardes –sonríe -. No quisiera ser descortés…-se rasca la nuca.

-Usted no podría serlo nunca.

-Pero tanto el Señor Uchiha como yo tenemos unos asuntos de Estado que atender y…

-¿Y la señorita Sakura?

En cuanto la cocinera dice esto, me da la impresión de que no es la primera vez que utiliza sus encantos para conseguir la complicidad de la cocina, ni la última, y que más de una vez Sakura ha acabado sacándole de allí de las orejas.

-Está en una misión.

La mujer mira al resto de empleados que allí están, y les hace un gesto con la mano mientras se quita el delantal y el gorro de chef, hace una reverencia de respeto, al igual que los demás, le dedica una sonrisa y solamente dice unas palabras más antes de marcharse.

-Creo que todos tenemos asuntos familiares urgentes.

-¡Cómo lo siento! –sonríe -. No soy quién para retenerlos aquí.

En seguida nos dejan la cocina vacía y el rubio se frota las manos con una mueca pícara.

-¿Qué vas a cocinar?

Él simplemente sonríe.

-Ramen no, por Dios.

-¿Por qué no? –se cruza los brazos -. Hazlo tú mejor si puedes.

-Puedo, y lo haré.

Busco un delantal, me lo ato a la cintura, cojo un paño de cocina y me lo engancho al pantalón.

-¿En serio? El Gran y Sexy Uchiha Sasuke me va a cocinar –exclama muerto de risa.

-Has admitido que soy sexy.

Se le borra la sonrisa, pone morritos y mira hacia otro lado indignado en cuanto se da cuenta de que su mente le traiciona.

Abro la nevera, y entonces me giro sobre mis talones, clavando mis ojos oscuros en los suyos, que durante un instante parecen derretirse hasta que le levanto una ceja.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando?

-¿No ibas a cocinar?

-No soy tu esclavo –escupo mis palabras -. Vas a ayudarme.

-¡Gua!

El rubio da un salto de alegría al pensar en hacer algo así conmigo, juntos.

-¡Será un placer!

-No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

-Vete a la mierda.

Saco un par de huevos de la nevera y se los doy a Naruto, que los coge con curiosidad y cuidado, mirándolos perplejo como si fuera la primera vez que los ve, hasta que sonríe de forma pícara y divertida.

-¡Cógelos tú!

-¿Eh?

-¡Cógelos!

-Te los he dado para que los partas.

-¡Pero cógelos primero!

Levanto una ceja una vez más, hasta que se los quito de las manos, mirándole de forma inexpresiva, mientras él parece aguantarse la risa, ya que se le empiezan a saltar las lágrimas. Creo que me he perdido algo, algo que solo tiene sentido en su cabeza idiota. Finalmente empieza a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué pasa?

Me giro sin etender nada dispuesto a partir los dos óvalos en la batidora y hacer unas tortitas para merendar, pero la risa estridente del de ojos azules que está detrás de mí me saca de quicio, por lo que le miro de reojo.

-¡Por fin tienes un par de cojones!(2)

Un tic no tarda en saltarme en el entrecejo, y en vez de hacer que el edificio estalle en llamas, encuentro mi perfecta venganza, con los dos huevos en mano, se los estrello contra la cara de Naruto, que al principio, notando la yema resbalando por su cara, no se lo cree, hasta que ve mis labios curvarse en una medio sonrisa perversa.

-¿En serio? –dice todavía sin creérselo.

Vuelvo a acercarme a la nevera, y esta vez tomo un bote de kétchup y otro de mostaza con los ojos rojos reluciendo. Naruto traga saliva.

-No se puede llamar cobarde a un Uchiha e irte de rositas(3), ¿no?

-No se trata de ser Uchiha.

-No puedes llamar a Uchiha Sasuke cobarde, e irte de rositas –se corrige a sí mismo, asintiendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error.

-Exacto.

Le sale un sonrisa complacida y juguetona, casi zorruna.

Juguemos.

-¡Esto es la guerra!

* * *

(1)Hacerlo como sinónimo de tener sexo =D

(2)Cojones como sinónimo de huevos, le está queriendo decir que no tiene "huevos", es decir, que es un cobarde.

(3) Irse de rositas, salir impune

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **Izumi-sakachita**, por su aniversario de hoy =D

Hola amores míos, ¡Feliz Día del Libro! ¿qué tal este día? ¿habéis leído algo interesante? ¿me recomendáis algún libro? Esta semana también estoy muy liada, como se nota que están cerca las vacaciones y la gente tiene afición por poner trabajo y así hacerte sudar, pero aquí me tenéis. En fin, ya hubo algo de magreo entre estos dos, ahora la cosa no puede hacer más que ponerse mejor :3

Más noticias, el próximo fic será **NaruSasuNaru**, jeh

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **Dreamad, Himeko-san, Kay Tsumei, sepphire, YazUzumaki**

**amante-animeid,** ya hubo más besos =D Tranquilidad, que Gaara volverá a salir, así haré a Sasukito que tenga más celosss Juas

**chizuruchan1999,** ¿e hiciset daño cuando te caiste por las escaleras? Espero que no u,u Hum... creo que el capítulo del anime en el que casi matan a Naru las fans no lo he visto, pero seguro que es muy divertido XDDD Es una buena idea lo de los sukes, es más, he cogido la idea para mi nuevo fic :3 Un intelectual es alguien muy inteligente. ¡Wah! Sacas muy buenas notas, y espero que el que hiciste a nivel de zona lo sacaras también bien, ya me cotnarás. Y no pasa nada, déjame review si tienes tiempo, ya veo que tienes muchos exámenes. Ya me pasarás el link del dibujo *·*

**Dreamad,** ¡me alegro de verte también por aquí! *·* Ya sé que el principio del fic era algo más dramático, pero fue para poner en posición, ya no habrá tanto drama, que me pongo triste hasta yo u,u ¡Wah! Eso intento, poner a Sasukito muy adorable sin que pierda la esencia, pero eso le hace más adorable aún XDDDD No sé si haré al final SasuNaru o NaruSasu, ya veremos qué le pega según la historia, aunque ambos son igual de adorables *3* Bueno, Alicatar porque me gusta mucho la palabra alicatar, es rara, no sé XD Me gustan las palabras raras. ¡No tengo una hija! Es que una de las escritoras de FanFiction se llama Zanzamaru, y somos muy amigas, y la considero como mi hija, soy más joven como para tener niños :3

**Em Hatake.,** ¡sep! Hay que aprovechar estos días pa desconectar. No pasa ná mujé, a partir de ahora te pasaré el fic con tiempo y ea (si me acuerdo, claro XD), siempre prefiero una segunda opinión antes de subir, soy humana y la puedo liar XDDD Conejitos de pascua... Eso me hace pensar en los huevos de pascua, esos de chocolate. Qué hambre. Ya se besaron, y bueno, hicieron algunas cosas guarrillas. Lo de lavarse la boca de Sasu... Juas, dale tiempo

**Goten Trunks5,** bueno, como dijiste, repitieron ese beso, pero esta vez no fue para nada un accidente :3

**Guest,** OMG, ¿ya me tienes? me siento como un Pokémon. Ains... no he podido evitar hacer la broma XD A mí me gusta más el NS, pero como dices, me gusta la igualdad entre ambos, así que procuro que msi preferencias no fuercen la situaicón, es difícil XD La verdad es que Sakura ni me va ni me viene, pero tampoco me gusta ser cruel con ella, así que si sale en algún fic, procuro que no salga muy mal parada, o que sepa cuál es su lugar sin arrastrarse. Es una ninja. Bueno, ya se besaron y hubo algún roce, pero de todas formas Naruto es un cabeza de chorlito sin sentido, así que habrá que tener paciencia.

**Izumi-sakachita,** si tú vieras lo que yo me reí escribiendo a Sasu dándose contra la pared XDDDDD Yo descubrí el NaruSasu con Emi-10 Rankai, una doujinka, ¿la conoces? es fantástica, mucha de mis inspiraicón viene de ella *3* ¡Wah! Hoy llevas 9 años en España, ¡feliz aniversario! Espero que estés cómoda aquí, y no eches mucho de menos tu país de residencia, ¡gracias por los ánimos! E igualmente

**kane-noona, **¿2 veces? ¿cuál fue la segunda vez que se besaron en el manga? No recuerdo la segunda òó A mí no me gustaba un pelo poner a Sakura con Sasu, así que hice que dejase de hacerlo en cuanto pude. Bueno, creo que pasó algo de lo que pedías, no lemon, pero sí algo :3

**Kay Tsumei**, ¡wah! ¿de verdad te encantan mis hitorias? ¡qué ilusión! Bueno, cuando empecé el fic supe que los primeros capítulos no iban a gustar mucho, pero era parte de la trama u,u así que había que escribirlo. Sakura no creo que salga más, y si aparece será en plan estrella fugaz XDD

**pachi sensei,** ¡wah! me alegro de que te guste :3 ¡Seguro que Sasukin no se rinde! Yo me ocupo de eso :3

**sakblack,** bueno, trabajo me siguen poniendo, es ley de vida XDDD Tienes razón, eran medida precautoria, qué cabeza la mía, en cuanto pueda lo cambiaré, ¡gracias!

**sakura1402**, me encanta poner finales abiertos, así os dejo con la intriga :3 Enfermeros y entrenadores aparte, como tú dices, la cosa parece que marcha *·*

**Stefany BM**, ¡esperemos que me venga otro momento de lucidez! Me alegro de que te consiguiera emocionar, el hacerles volver a la escuela, es tan adorable *3*

**true . chan324,** ¡Me vas a subir los colores! Yo solo escribo por diversión, pero no considero que escriba tan bien, ¡pero gracias! :3 Espero que haya merecido la pena la espera, ¡feliz día del libro!

**xwzy,** ¡me conformo con un abrazo virtual! Gracias por el regalo =D Me alegro de que todo sea tan fluído, es lo que intento, pero a veces no sé ni cómo hacerlo òó Cuando se me ocurrió lo de la escuela, se le iluminó la bombilla y corrí a mirar los tomos del manga para ver qué se decían XDDD ¡Ánimo! Un día me escribirás un review que ocupe toda la primera página XDD Siempre puedes contarme tu opinión sobre la macroeconomía china, o la evolución del mercado de valores (?) ¡Viva Anónimo!

**YazUzumaki,** me encanta escribri desde el punto de vista de Sasukito, es tan contraditoriamente adorable :3 A mí me encanta el NaruSasu, también veo muy adorable a Sasu de uke, porque, como es una persona tan apática, es fácil que sea pasivo, y Naruto es muy hiperactivo, así que le pega ser activo. Wah, a mí también me da mucha risa escribir conquistándole *3*

**Zanzamaru,** como ya te dije, ahora vivo con miedo si hago NaruSasu, pero me arriesgaré y haré lo que sea, muajajaja, soy una rebelde sin causa (?) ¿Un Naru ultra-uke? Acabo de leerte en twitter, ¿por qué un Naru tan uke? A ver si se me ocurre algo guachi para eso. ¿en serio le hicieron eso al amigo de tu padre? XDDDD pobre

¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Catástrofe mundial en el mundo, gente llorando por todos lados, gente incluso rezando, y todas las frutas del mundo temblando juntas, con los dedos cruzados dentro de la batidora, ya que se van a sacrificar haciendo una macedonia mística para que los dioses perdonen a ese limón, inocente y puro que está en estado cítrico-crítrico en el hospital?

¿Próximo capítulo? **29 de abril**


	8. Ready? Fight!

**Ready? Fight!(1)**

A continuación la cocina se convierte en un campo de batalla. En vez de balas llueven huevos y sacos de harina y azúcar por todos lados, aunque la pelea parece igualada, más de una vez he tenido mejores reflejos que Naruto, así que el pobre está mucho más manchado que yo.

-¡Toma ésta!

Veo que empieza a tirarme la vajilla de cerámica, y la voy esquivando mientras busco refugio entre los muebles de la habitación. Cojo de la despensa un paquete de galletas y se lo tiro acertándole en plena cabeza, escuchando al poco un aullido de dolor.

-¡Desgraciado!

Internamente sonrío, y entonces tengo que esquivar un racimo de plátanos, una lechuga y varios tomates, que hacen que me resbale y me casi me caiga, aunque consigo agarrarme a algo. De fondo escucho al rubio caerse de la risa al verme patinando sobre un tomate, momento que aprovecho para acercarme a él y echarle por encima una jarra de leche con cacao.

-¡Eso es atacar por la espalda!

Vuelvo a ponerme al amparo de otro mueble mientras Naruto maldice a todo lo maldecible y más, e intenta secarse con papel de cocina, sin dejar de asomar de observarme por si decido moverme.

Estamos varios minutos así, lanzándonos miradas fugaces, hasta que el rubio parece molestarse, ya que yo apenas estoy un poco ensuciado con levadura y poco más, y él está lleno de yema de huevo, harina, kétchup y algo de mostaza, y muchas más cosas, y se deja caer en medio de la cocina, con una mueca de niño pequeño, cruzado de brazos y de piernas en el suelo.

-¡No uses tu Sharingan! ¡No es justo!

Me levanto por fin, saliendo a descubierto ya que estaba detrás de una encimera escondido para no ser alcanzado, y con pasos y ese aire canalla que sé usar tan bien me coloco a su lado.

-No lo estaba usando.

El rubio me echa una mirada de odio reconcentrado, pero en seguida veo un reflejo rojo en sus ojos, y no me da tiempo a esquivar un huevo que me da en toda la cara, quedándome bastante sorprendido, intentando asimilar lo que ha pasado, y tratando de que mi mente no desemboque en meterle fuego por su insolencia.

-¡Eso seguro que no lo viste venir!

La risa escandalosa de Naruto me despierta y a partir de ahí empezamos a pelearnos a golpes, aunque eso entre él y yo puede sonar hasta romántico, ya que entre llaves y puñetazos él no para de reír, y yo de hacerlo por dentro. Sin querer ni poder controlarlo, acabamos revolcándonos por el suelo, forcejeando y dándonos patadas cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque siempre tengo cuidado de no acertarle en la cara, sin embargo, él no parece ser tan precavido, o al menos actúa torpemente, y me da un codazo en el labio.

Gruño molesto, y me lo tomo algo personal y una de las veces que rodamos, consigo quedar encima yo. Ladeo el gesto con soberbia, y le sujeto las muñecas con las manos.

-¡Suéltame, Uchiha!

Sonrío con malicia.

-¡Soy tu superior! ¡Tu maldito Hokage!

Ante esas palabras no puedo evitar reírme una sola vez, de forma seca e irónica, una que hace sonreír al rubio, que ya se esperaba esa clase de reacción.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Su voz casi suena como a un reto, pero no llego a saber si lo hace de forma consciente o inconsciente, ya que una vez más acabo perdiéndome en la intensidad de sus ojos, y mis manos de sus muñecas pasan a los lados de su cara.

-¿Te rindes? -pregunto.

Rozo mi nariz con la suya, con los ojos entornados, pero lo suficientemente abiertos como para darme cuenta de que se queda inmóvil, y con los ojos fijos en mis labios. Apenas toco los suyos cuando ya parece sin aire, y entonces le beso, comenzando con un mordisco que le hace gruñir, para después profundizarlo. Él no llega a moverse, pero esta vez puedo sentir que su corazón se agita tanto como el mío y me saca una sonrisa. Por fin he conseguido esa reacción.

Cuando le dejo que piense un poco, me fijo en que tiene harina en la mejilla, así que, sin cortarme un pelo, le quito esa mancha con un lametón, que hace que el rubio me mire casi hipnotizado, casi abalanzándose a devorarme, pero le esquivo, y voy adecentándole el cuello, que también está manchado de algunos restos de la leche con cacao. Solamente estoy haciendo parte de mis funciones como guardaespaldas, ¿qué pensaría la aldea si le viesen ese pedazo de piel suyo tan tentador sucio, llamando a ser limpiado? Así me aseguro de evitar conflictos internacionales.

-No se me había ocurrido -le oigo decir.

Se ríe tontamente. Le muerdo, y hago que pierda la concentración durante un par de segundos.

-Jamás pensé que una pelea de comida podía ser sexy.

Sonrío para mis adentros divertido por su inocencia.

Vuelvo a agarrarle de las manos, dejando que mis ojos se vayan inundando poco de rojo, un rojo provocador, tentador y muy canalla. Por su parte, mi mejor amigo responde enseñándome su mejor mueca demoníaca, para después alzar el cuello y recorrerme los labios con la lengua, llevándose unas gotas de sangre que en ellos había por la pelea anterior. Se relame, saboreando lo que acaba de lamer, y después me sonríe, casi pidiéndome a gritos que vuelva a besarle, cosa que hago tras torturarle durante un par de segundos.

Al separarnos está jadeando, y yo trago saliva en un intento de controlar mis reacciones físicas e instintos, que se encienden cuando escucho un ruido lejano, provocando que me levante corriendo y me aleje unos pasos.

-¿Naruto? –oímos la voz de nuestra compañera a lo lejos.

Antes de que el Hokage se siente en una silla de la cocina, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada, por mucho que tenga el pelo lleno de harina, noto una arruga extraña en el pantalón, y tengo que apoyarme en la pared para que mis pensamientos internos no me hagan bailar.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-Hola, Sakurita –sonríe -, ¿no estabas de misión?

-Acabo de volver, y no había nadie en tu puesto.

La mujer del pelo rosa se cruza de brazos, y levanta la ceja de esa forma que solo puede ser una advertencia peligrosa, un aviso de explosión en un reactor nuclear inminente, y aunque intento escabullirme sin ser visto…

-Sasuke… -su voz suena maliciosa -. No me he olvidado de ti.

Hago un gesto con la mano para saludarla y cargo el cuerpo en los muebles sin mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sé la mirada que me va a echar, y puedo ahorrármelo. Además, no soy tan estúpido como para querer sentir esa forma de poner sus ojos verdes en mí que solo sabe hacer ella, utilizando la personificación de la decepción que realmente te da ganas de pedir perdón con el rabo entre las piernas.

-El Kazekage está aquí

Levanto una ceja.

-¡Gaara!

Detrás de la mujer aparece el aludido, que parece mirarnos a ambos con una expresión de entre curiosidad y estupefacción, pero que recibe el abrazo de Naruto con tranquilidad y una casi sonrisa, que me hace alzar más el gesto si es que era posible.

-¡Ay, que te mancho!

El otro hombre hace un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-¿Por qué no os dais una ducha? -observa el estado de la cocina -. Y yo mientras envío a alguien a arreglar este estropicio -esta última palabra la pronuncia lentamente

Voy caminando poco a poco hacia el grupo de personas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo clavo mis ojos en los del pelirrojo, que no parece intimidado ante mi mirada, pero que parece observarme de una forma distinta, como si no me viera como una amenaza.

-Me parece de vergüenza que recibáis así al Kazekage.

Yo no hago nada, pero Naruto baja la cabeza y se rasca la nuca con inocencia.

-No sabía que hoy venías…

-No pasa nada –asiente el otro hombre.

-Eso te pasa ¡porque no te lees el programa que te paso cada día!

El rubio vuelve a sonreír y de reojo veo que me mira.

-¡Anda, anda!

La mujer nos va empujando hacia otro lado.

-Espero que no le importe esperar –se disculpa por nosotros la del pelo rosa.

-Para nada.

Nuestra antigua compañera del equipo 7 deja al pelirrojo en el despacho del rubio, y nos sigue llevando a través de unos pasillos a una habitación grande que es un vestidor con ducha que tiene el edificio, donde nos deja con una muda de ropa, mientras da gracias a que el rubio no llevase su uniforme de Hokage o se habría sido una ruina, y sí que tendríamos verdaderos problemas.

-Eh… ¿para qué nos traes aquí?

-Y yo que pensé que ya no era tan idiota.

-Cómeme el rabo, Sasuke.

Ante ese comentario a Sakura casi le da un ataque de risa, y yo solo me relamo y le dirijo una mirada lasciva, que hace que Naruto se ponga rojo de pies a cabeza, entrando en el baño sin decir nada más. Antes de entrar mi amiga parece decirme algunas cosas en silencio, y yo simplemente asiento y entro detrás de él.

En la estancia hay algunas cabinas individuales con puertas y duchas colocadas una al lado de otras, y yo entro en la que está junto a la del rubio. Al menos el edificio Hokage no es como la central de los ANBU, donde hay un plato de ducha con un montón de duchas y allí se bañan todos a la vez, sin cortina o mampara que nos separe, sin intimidad ninguna. Eso ya sería demasiado tentador para mi estabilidad mental.

-Esto parece el argumento de una peli porno.

La voz de Naruto suena divertida al otro lado de la pared, y casi puedo escucharle reír bajo el agua, resbalando por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?

-De una peli porno gay -concreta.

Ladeo la cabeza pensando en la situación que nos encontramos, ambos desnudos separados por una pequeña mampara opaca, los dos hombres, que claramente nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro, y que hacía nada estábamos mordiéndonos y besándonos. Quizás tenga razón.

-Solo falta que se te caiga el jabón.

Sonrío para mí mismo divertido.

-He vuelto a conseguir que pienses en sexo.

-Soy un hombre, ¿cuándo no lo hago?

-Sexo conmigo.

Aunque el murmullo del agua no me permite escucharlo con claridad, sé que farfulla cosas sin sentido porque se ha dado cuenta de que tengo razón, y ha vuelto a imaginarnos en esa situación, y eso hace que un extraña ola de calor me suba por el cuerpo, por lo que enfrío un poco el agua para calmarme.

Acabo antes que él, y me voy secando rápidamente mientras me pongo la ropa interior.

-¿No se te cae en el jabón? -dice divertido

-¿Es alguna clase de proposición?

-Eh… No, esto –parece cortarse -. Estaba bromeando…

Abro la puerta de la cabina en la que está él, apoyándome de forma distraída en ella, mientras el rubio se gira despacio, dejándome verle completamente, y me maldigo, ya que pensaba que ya había acabado de bañarse, y creía que no me encontraría con ese cuerpo de escándalo de frente, y sin más ropa que su propia piel morena y esos ojos penetrantes y azules.

-Ya.

Quizás mi voz suena demasiado seca, pero he de confesar que en cuanto veo el cuerpo desnudo de mi mejor amigo se me seca de forma instantánea la garganta, y tengo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mirarle a los ojos. Invadido una vez más por un calor húmedo, debido al vapor, me echo el pelo hacia atrás para apartármelo de la cara, ya que me la noto arder, y este gesto es observado por Naruto casi con la boca abierta.

Ladeo la cabeza y alzo una ceja en un gesto intrigado a la par que desafiante.

-Gua

Sube los ojos muy despacio, desde mis pies, parándose bastante tiempo en mi ropa interior hasta llegar a mis ojos.

Lo siguiente que puedo notar, son los dedos de Naruto hincándome las uñas en la espalda, en lo que parece una especie de abrazo algo posesivo que me ha empujado hasta hacerme sentir los azulejos mojados contra la espalda. Un segundo más tarde empieza a devorarme sin piedad ni mediar más palabra, y yo deslizo las manos por sus hombros también para evitar tambalearme.

Lo peor llega cuando me doy cuenta de que está desnudo, y eso agita todas mis entrañas, y parece que las suyas, ya que noto que algo duro roza mi pierna. Le agarro el pelo con fuerza, acercándole más a mí e impregnado todo mi cuerpo con su olor. Él, ante ese gesto, responde haciéndome sangrar la espalda.

Joder.

Trato de coger aire y valor y vuelvo a descender por su figura con una mano. Me muero por tocar ese cuerpo suyo, y mientras bajo por su pecho, él lo hace de mi boca, recibiendo una mirada de odio, hacia mi cuello, que comienza a besar y morder con fuerza recibiendo un jadeo asmático de mi parte, sobre todo cuando sin querer pega su pelvis a la mía, y sino fuera porque aún llevo ropa interior, juro que me habrían traicionado las rodillas.

-¿Naruto?

Por Dios, que no haya sonado eso, o empezaré a cortar cabezas.

El contacto se corta de forma brusca, y yo le echo una mirada de reproche al rubio, que solo sonríe con inocencia, coge su ropa y se anuda una toalla a la cintura, saliendo de allí.

-Ya voy, Gaara.

Voy a empezar a cortar cabezas. Si no fuera porque tengo un ligera problema dentro de mi ropa interior, juro que iría a descuartizar al pelirrojo por haber tenido la osadía de aparecer, y encima poder ver a mi mejor amigo con solo una toalla. Hasta hace poco yo era el único que podía haberle visto, o incluso desnudo, y no sentir esa exclusividad me hace hervir la sangre.

-Te vas a resfriar–comenta el Kazekage.

-Es verdad –asiente -, voy a vestirme.

Escucho que entra en la cabina donde estaba yo antes, y se viste apresuradamente. Yo por mi parte valoro cuánto vale mi dignidad en esta situación, y si me merece la pena asesinarlo, aunque cuando pienso que se va a arreglar, ocultando ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado, decido que le dejaré vivir. Al menos de momento.

Al poco Naruto ya parece estar vestido.

-¿No vienes, Uchiha? –pregunta el Kage.

Encima con recochineos(2). Sí, que siga tentándome, que al final le voy a dar una patada en la boca que va a tener que empezar a usar dentadura postiza de forma prematura.

-Acabaré de ducharme.

-Nos vemos después, bastardo.

-Idiota

Sí, lo peor es que necesito volver a ducharme, pero esta vez con agua muy fría, aunque sé que eso no va a conseguir calmarme, y como he decidido no desahogarme con más mujeres para demostrarle a Naruto que voy en serio, la única opción que me queda, es morderme la lengua, y bajar las manos mientras me imagino que es él quien me toca.

Cuando finalmente consigo vestirme y adecentarme el pelo, salgo del baño y me doy cuenta de algo muy desagradable. Maldita sea, huelo a él, y eso me saca de mis casillas porque tengo especialmente sensible el cuerpo.

Entro en el despacho, donde está hablando el pelirrojo, sentado dándome la espalda, con Naruto. No puedo evitar que una mirada de odio sea dirigida largo y tendido a ese intruso que parece que tiene por costumbre fastidiarme la vida, por lo que capto la atención del rubio que se echa a reír de forma escandalosa. El pelirrojo se gira para mirarme pero yo solamente avanzo hasta colocarme al lado de mi Hokage.

Tras una reunión, urgente al parecer, que dura un par de horas, el Kazekage le da un abrazo al idiota y después se marcha a seguir con su vida tan ocupada, al igual que la de él, que en seguida tiene que solucionar ese tema del que han hablado, incluyendo todo el papeleo atrasado por haber estado jugando con la comida. El silencio se hace durante varias horas en las que trabaja sin descanso, hasta que con una sonrisa divertida levanta la vista.

-¿Estás celoso?

Lo único que recibe de mí es una mirada glacial.

-Parece que te molesta cuando Gaara está cerca…-deja caer.

¿Es idiota? ¿Por qué pregunto? Claro que lo estoy, siempre que llega interrumpe algo que esté a punto de pasar entre nosotros, siempre tiene algo que hacer más importante que nosotros.

-Siempre intentas matarle, tirarle por las escaleras –se echa a reír -. Está bien, admito que me divierto viéndote haciendo cosas raras, pero... -me mira con picardía -, realmente parece que estés celoso

-Claro que lo estoy –dejo salir mis pensamientos cortándole.

Eso le coge de sorpresa, ya que abre muchos los ojos y se queda un par de segundos con la boca abierta, hasta que se ríe divertido.

Si quiero conseguir algo, tengo que enseñarle a mi mejor amigo que estoy dispuesto a decir cosas que normalemnte no diría. Que se dé cuenta de que me estoy apostándome a mí mismo, al completo, en esto.

-¿Tú admitiendo un sentimiento?

Ladeo el gesto en una sonrisa amarga y pícara, y él parece recordar la confesión abierta que le hice hace un par de días, por lo que deja el tema. Siguen pasando varios minutos más, en los que parece que no se consigue concentrar, por mucho que entorna los ojos en un intento de leer lo que tiene por delante.

-Gaara no me interesa.

Entonces se maldice a sí mismo, preguntándose por qué me ha dicho eso, si no debería darme esperanzas ya que ha decidido meterse en este juego de encuentros y desencuentros, solamente para hacerme rendirme. Finalmente se encoje de hombros, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia, ya que lo hecho, hecho está.

-No en ese sentido- asiente muy convencido -. Nadie me interesa ahora en ese sentido -murmura.

¿Por qué me parece que no está del todo convencido?

Siguen pasando las horas, y yo me distraigo mirando el techo o las paredes mientras él trabaja sin descanso en ese asunto tan importante, pero cuando me da por mirarle para molestarle o quejarme de su ineficacia, se ha quedado dormido sobre el escritorio con esa cara de idiota tan suya cuando duerme.

Sonrío, busco en el armario, apago la luz, y le pongo por encima una manta para evitar que se enfríe, y aunque la luz está apagada, sé que ese gesto no ha pasado desapercibido, ya que el rubio se sonroja fuertemente.

Sonrío.

* * *

(1)Lo siento, no he podido evitar ponerlo XD Es un clásico del Tekken

(2)Recochinearse es burlarse de alguien.

¡Chan chan! Maldita alergia. Para el siguiente capítulo os auguro más acción, juas, juas. Y ya tengo el título del nuevo fic, que aún no sé cuándo verá la luz por lo de siempre, trabajo, y trabajo. Se llama **Discrepancia de una línea**, es que me gustan los nombres raros XD, y tendrá clasificación M desde el primer capítulo (XD). Hasta aquí, las noticias, me siento como la televisión XD

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **Reira0sama, xinislovemeXD**

**amante-animeid,** ¡wah! Me encanta torturar a Sasukito de mi alma :3 Pero se nota que el rubito va cediendo poco a poco, jeh

**Aoi-Hikawa**,Bueno, ha cedido ante su seducción, pero no del todo. Es Naruto, no se lo va a poner tan fácil. XDDDDDDD Tu comentario de que si su corazón no latía estaría muerto me mató de risa XDDD ¡Esa era mi idea! Para mí lo más improtante era enseñar cómo recuperaban la amistad, proque es lo más importante para esos dos :3

**chizuruchan1999**, ¿en serio te gustó el capítulo? Este no me quedó tan bien a mi aprecer, pero ando escasilla de tiempo ewe. Bueno, el manga y el anime son muy parecidos de todas formas, así que a lo mejor no eran esas las primeras palabras que se decían en el anime, pero más o menos XD Sí, seguro que Narutin sueña con mucho mucho ramen XDD A mí también me encanta la verdad :3 Bueno, Sasuke tendrá que mantener sus sentimiendos controlados o se vovlerá loco, pobrecillo. Sí la verdad es que Sasu con delantal tiene que ser muy divertido de ver, por eso lo escribí :3 El lado desalmado de Sasuke es lo que le hace más adorable, proque en el fondo tiene corazón. Vaya, 81 preguntas, y qué ecuación más difícil, a mí nunca se me dieron bien las matemáticas. ¡Siento mucho lo de tus tíos abuelos! La verdad es que no me había fijado, pero creo que una pokebal y el símbolo uhciha no se parece tanto.  
¡Qué envidia! Eres fuerte, yo la evrdad es que nunca he sido una chica fuerte, pero está bien que te defiendas, así no te molestarán más. ¡Síííi´! Sube los dibujos y así los veo :3  
Cuídate tú también y ese primer beso lo vi en el manga, y del beso de la cascada no me acordaba, pero he visto algunas fotos:

**Em Hatake**, hacer NS para fastidiar a Zanza es muy tentador, juas XDDDD Me gusta mucho dejarlo en la mejor parte, creo que es uno de mi hobbies. La verdad, cuando escribí el capítulo no se me ocurrió hacer la pelea en plan erótico XDDDDD Con chocolate y tal, pero creo que me lo apuntaré para el nuevo fic, juas. De todas formas, en el último momento me ha parecido demasiado tentador,así que he puesto algo d ejuego con la comida *3* Bueno, aunque tengo mala memoria, hago lo que puedo para pasarte las cosas con tiempo. Bueno, con 80 añitos seguro que tengo mucho tiempo libre para hacerte de beta =) Las cosas guarrillas vendrás con el tiempo, aunque dejaré caer algo de vez en cuando =D

**kane-noona,** ¡Ay! Todavía no me he puesto al día con el manga y estoy deseando, pero a ver si encuentro tiempo XD En el manga se besaron uan sola evz, pero al parecer en el anime en una cáscada, en un capítulo de humor, se besaron. E sun poco lioso, pero yo no cuento ese beso, porque yo me baso en el manga, porque en el anime hay mucho relleno y tal XD

**kaoryciel94,** claro, Naruto es tan hiperactivo que ser siempre uke, no le pega. Haga lo que haga intentaré hacer IC :3 Además, como tú dices, se empieza a notar que el rubito empeiza a ver a Sasu irresistible, y quién no XD Yo creo que Masashi está disfrutando haciéndonos sufrir, seguro XDDD

**pachi sensei,** bueno, el juego es algo que entienden esos dos, y que más adelante se sabrá cómo acabará =) ¿QUién sabe? Quizás gane quizás no

**sakura1402,** ¡Sí! Me pareció muy bonito ahcer que se besasen donde la primera vez. Lo adivinaste, llegó Sakura a fastidiarlo todo XDDDD Pero bueno, así es Narutin, no puede estar todo el día siendo Hokage, tiene que ser él de vez en cuando

**shameblack**, el comentario de Jiraiya me salió del alma XDDDD Un Sasu emocionado es adorable, no sé cómo lo hago, pero siempre que pienso en él, me sale esa palabra XDDD Bueno, tranquilidad, a Naruto se le pondrá el corazón a mil con un poco de tiempo, pero no se lo pondrá fácil. Llamar épico a Sasukito me dio risa, me lo iamginé con una capa, pero sí, quizás sea la palabra XDDD

**Stefany BM,** jujuju, no podía ser tan mala como para ponérselo tan difícil a Sasukito :3 Bueno, como ellos dos son, iban a acabar de otra forma pero... Gaara siempre es muy oportuno

**true-chan324,** Bueno, tengo suerte porque mucha gente se molesta en dejarme algún comentario :3 Hum... mi primer fanfic en que tuve algo de éxito fue "Los dibujos de Sasuke" pero lo escribí hace como ¿6 años? Después no volví a escribir en 4 años, y más tarde aquí estoy de nuevo XDD ¡Wah! Deberías leer libros, hay muchos muy buenos, sí queires te recomiendo alguno :3 A mí me encanta leer *3* Bueno, la verdad es que cuando escrbí la guerra de comdia no se me ocurrió hacerlos ahcer cosas muy guarrillas, pero me lo apunto para un próximo fic, porque es una oportunidad interesante XDD

**Tsunade25**, el capítulo anterior me quedo más flojillo, soy consciente de ello, por falta de tiempo. Espero que éste te gustara más

** Zanzamaru,** ¡jo! No seas mala hija mía, ya vendrá lo bueno, dicne que lo bueno se hace esperar, y a mí me gusta haceros esperar XDDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Ollas de la cocina que lloran desconsoladas, porque nunca quisieron ser ollas, sino sartenes o cazuelas, o incluso cucharones, y entonces acaban siendo ollas a presión, y eso lo odian, porque no le gustan los garbanzos, los chícharos ni las lentejas, porque todo el mundo saben que las legumbres son unas flojas porque se pasan la vida bañándose?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **4 de abril**


	9. De perdidos al río

**De perdidos al río(1)**

Tras varios días en los que apenas sí puedo dirigirle la palabra a Naruto, me entero del asunto urgente que vino a tratar Gaara. Al parecer se va a hacer una reunión en Konoha muy importante, a la que van a asistir los principales Kages de las aldeas vecinas e incluso lejanas, y otras personas importantes y, claro, en vez de que el rubio se lo tome con calma e intente hacer cosas lógicas, va y se pone a correr en todas direcciones como un loco como si llegase el Armagedón.

-¡La mantelería!

Veo corretear al rubio una vez más atacado de los nervios intentando preparar la cena de la reunión.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿No he alquilado las sillas?

Y entonces vuelve a echar a correr hacia el lugar donde va a ser la celebración, que, por cierto, es dentro de apenas un par de días, así que temo que Naruto se desdoble de personalidad o haga un Bunshin esquizofrénico, porque va a acabar mal si sigue con ese nivel de estrés.

Después de ir y venir a toda prisa, entramos en el despacho del rubio y comemos. Bueno, yo almuerzo tranquilamente, pero a él parece que le está dando un ataque epiléptico más que comer apropiadamente.

Saboreo la sopa de miso tranquilamente, y mientras juraría que durante un segundo el alma del idiota se desdobla para comer y mirar unos papeles al tiempo, así que no puedo evitar quedarme mirando mientras ese sucedo paranormal sucede.

-Deberías tranquilizarte.

-¡Y tú tener sangre en las venas!

No le presto demasiada atención a lo que va diciendo, por lo que sigo tomando mi sopa cuando dice lo siguiente sin llegar a respirar.

-¿Cómo puedes quedarte así sentado sabiendo que no va a haber suficientes sillas, que la mantelería es del color equivocado, que uno de los Kages es alérgico a los melocotones y el plato principal los lleva, y que no he tenido tiempo para escribir un discurso decente así que voy a quedar como un Hokage inútil, paleto y analfabeto?

-Como lo que eres.

-¡Vetealamierda!

Cuando alza la vista para insultarme da la casualidad de que me estoy relamiendo los labios, ya que el miso está muy bueno, y Naruto casi se queda hipnotizado por mi lengua.

-No hagas eso…

Ladeo la cabeza y levanto una ceja.

-¿Por?

-Porque me haces pensar en…

De repente se calla, se pone rojo como un tomate, y vuelve a esconder su cara en los papeles. Me quedo mirándole sin entender por primera vez algo, así que me quedo con la vista algo perdida.

-¿En qué?

Naruto se levanta un poco tímido a por unos archivos más, ignorando mi pregunta, yo comienzo empiezo a golpear el suelo con el pie con impaciencia.

-No me gusta repetirme.

-Lo sé-asiente

Cuando se gira para mirarme le hago un gesto con la mano para que hable.

-¿Para qué te lo voy a decir?

Esta vez pone una pose algo pícara, llena de confianza que trata de construir para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo ante el pensamiento que hay en su mente, pero esa forma de moverse solo me saca una sonrisa de medio lado divertida, y me aviva la curiosidad.

-Ni que lo fueras a hacer.

Y se echa a reír, como si la idea le pareciera ridícula.

Un momento, ¿no estará hablando de…? Algo se empieza a agitar en mi interior al imaginármelo, y aunque sé que probablemente se esté riendo para huir de su propio sonrojo y de la timidez que siente con estos temas, no puedo evitar que la cara se me ponga hirviendo. Solo imaginarme la expresión en su cara me da calor, y la oportunidad de tocar su piel me enloquece.

Ahora comprendo su rubor, pero, ¿acaso me va a dejar hacerlo? Maldita sea, me estoy excitando.

De perdidos al río.

-¿El qué? –mi voz suena un poco más débil de lo que me gustaría, pero al menos no tartamudeo.

-Chupármela.

En cuanto lo dice pone una mueca como si acabara de contar un buen chiste, aunque en el fondo sé que está a punto de darle un ataque de nervios, y sigue disimulándolo intentando usar esa pose superior que habrá aprendido de mí.

Le levanto una ceja divertido, y eso le inquieta, por lo que solo le queda intentar salvaguardar su dignidad tratando de hacerme desistir, o que me acobarde. Seguro que se está maldiciendo a sí mismo por bajar la guardia de esa forma conmigo, y aunque confieso que me da algo de reparo, no voy a desaprovechar la ocasión.

-No tienes cojones.

Ese ha sido un movimiento estúpido, ¿en serio cree que retándome va a hacer que me eche atrás? Supongo que contaba con el factor "soy un Uchiha y a mí me da igual todo", por el que simplemente le miro lacónicamente y le ignoro. No esta vez.

Me voy acercando a él, y él solo retrocede un par de pasos con una risa nerviosa hasta que topa con la pared

-Hace poco me lo dijiste también.

Entonces el rubio parece recordar lo que me dijo antes de entrar en el baño hace un par de días, y cierra los ojos para maldecirse a sí mismo, pero no se acobarda, porque sabe que entonces habré ganado, así que respira lentamente y mira a otro lado mientras me arrodillo entre sus piernas.

-Aquel día pretendía molestarte.

Le quito el botón del pantalón y tras bajarle la cremallera, los pantalones caen dócilmente. Sé que no es la primera vez que alguien le hace esto, pero supongo que es normal que se sienta un poco extraño. No todos los días tu mejor amigo, que es probablemente el hombre más deseado de la aldea, se pone de rodillas para satisfacerte sexualmente.

Me quedo observando sus graciosos calzoncillos de animalitos montados en coche un par de segundos, deleitándome con una parte de su cuerpo que va creciendo bajo mi mirada hasta que le doy un mordisco que le saca un suspiro de ansiedad, y en el que parece que se le va parte de su tensión.

-¿Naruto?

Oímos la voz de lejos de Sakura, y el rubio no puede evitar mirar varios metros a su lado, donde se encuentra la puerta. Él se aparta corriendo, o más bien saltando ya que tiene los pantalones en los pies y no puede andar bien, y evita que la del pelo rosa la abra.

-¡Estoy muy liado ahora! –dice casi sin aire.

Empuja todo su cuerpo contra la madera con la espalda, rojo como un tomate y rezando para que no entren. Mientras tanto, y sin importarme lo que pueda suceder, me voy hacia donde está y le deslizo la ropa interior hasta abajo. En cuando el rubio nota el gesto, me mira sorprendido.

-Ay, Dios.

Es lo primero que se le escapa cuando comienzo a usar mi lengua sobre su piel, lentamente, con lo que he aprendido en la experiencia con chicas. Yo tampoco he sido un ángel, y si alguien se ha ofrecido, no me he negado.

-¿Seguro que no puedes atender nada?

-Qué va –y suspira para coger aire -. Estoy hasta arriba.

Se agarra al pomo de la puerta para que no le cedan las piernas cuando yo sigo lamiendo y suplo con la mano hasta donde no puedo llegar, sintiendo como el rubio enreda los dedos de la otra mano en mi pelo, marcándome un ritmo sin si quisiera ser consciente de ello. Se le debe de haber nublado el juicio por completo, y eso a mí me resulta muy incitante, porque soy yo quien se lo está provocando.

Oigo una pequeña risa al otro lado de nuestra amiga, y luego susurra.

-Divertíos

Con la mano que tengo libre empiezo a acariciarle la espalda, para luego arañarle con fuerza, y sé que Naruto ha tenido que morderse los labios para no alarmar a cualquier ANBU que ande cerc. Fue solo una suposición, pero parece que al rubio le gusta que sea brusco con él cuando está excitado.

-Es…es…esto –tartamudea y después ahoga un gemido mordiéndose otra vez – no significa que hayas ganado.

¿No es consciente de lo erótica que suena su voz cuando le están haciendo una felación? Puede que esto no marque mi victoria, pero es un hombre, un hombre con mucho estrés encima, y ayudarle a desfogarse, y por lo que parece encima lo está disfrutando, me hace ganar puntos, al menos como amante. Eso es un buen principio, una buena forma de reavivar la chispa.

Sigo moviendo la lengua con habilidad al mismo tiempo que la mano, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos que llenan la habitación mientras me agarra el pelo, y de repente escucho como se ríe casi sin aire.

-Si supieran…-coge aire -, si las chicas supieran…

Coge mi pelo con más fuerza y cierra los ojos en un intento de mantener la concentración y poder hablar, aunque su corazón está a cien y los pulmones no dan a más.

-Que Uchiha Sasuke me la está chupando.

Le doy un mordisco en la punta y arquea la espalda levemente.

-Perdón –jadea -, olvidaba que estoy con el Señor Finolis.

Siempre pensé que Naruto dejaría de ser un malhablado cuando llegase a Hokage, pero lo cierto es que no ha cambiado, y eso me sigue molestando ¿Cómo puede alguien con su cargo seguir diciendo esa clase de groserías? Espero que no las diga en la reunión o nos traerá problemas diplomáticos

Bufa cuando le doy un beso lento en lo que antes había mordido, apenas puedo ver que abre los ojos, se le corta la voz, y mira al cielo, pero sí siento el temblor de sus piernas al borde del orgasmo. Dios mío, llevo tanto tiempo deseando ver al rubio con esa mueca.

-Sasuke….

De un tirón me aparta haciéndome caer de espaldas y que no pueda disfrutar de ver su expresión final, aunque sí escucho un aullido cuando se mancha la ropa.

-¡Mierda!

No puedo evitar sonreír y reírme secamente, recibiendo una mirada del rubio que no sabe qué hacer.

Tras otro Naruto con un ataque de histeria correteando por todo el despacho buscando algo con lo que limpiar y cambiarse, finalmente se tranquiliza, y se deja caer en la silla de su escritorio bajo mi atenta y aparente mirada indiferente, aunque en el fondo he tenido que aprovechar el tiempo que iba de un lado para otro para calmar mis hormonas.

-¿A qué vino eso? –me chilla fuera de sus casillas.

-Estás tenso.

-¿Y por eso me… me…?

-¿Ya no eres tan valiente?

-¡Cómeme el…!

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

El rubio vuelve a bufar enfadado y evita mirarme a la cara para volver a dedicarse a preparar esa importante reunión.

Oímos otra vez unos golpes en la puerta.

-¿Ya se puede?

El rubio le dice a la del pelo rosa que puede pasar, y yo solo le lanzo a nuestra amiga una mirada satisfecha, que parece pasar desapercibida para nuestro amigo, pero no para ella, que se ríe divertida.

-Oye, Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? –sigue estresado con los preparativos.

-¿Te has aprendido el baile?

-¿Eh?

-El baile de apertura.

-¿Eh? –pone una mueca que incrementa su cara de idiota.

La del pelo rosa suspira.

-A la reunión asistirá mucha gente, y es tradición que los Kages hagan el baile de apertura.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Normalmente cada Kage con su esposa, marido, hijo, hija...

-Pero yo no estoy casado… Y soy huérfano.

-Según dice el protocolo, bailarás con la Kage que tampoco está casada.

-Ya veo.

-Así que espero que lo hagas bien –le fulmina con la mirada -, o harás quedar mal a toda la aldea.

-Ay, Dios –parece asustado -. Pero si yo no sé bailar.

-Ese es tu problema –le dice y le da un cuaderno.

-¿Esto qué es?

-Ahí vienen los pasos que debes aprenderte.

-Vale –intenta hojearlos -, a ver si encuentro tiempo –murmulla.

-Más te vale, en dos días es la reunión

-¡No me lo recuerdes! –empieza a corretear como una rata encerrada en un tarro de cristal.

Y aunque Naruto debería haber estudiando los pasos desde esa misma noche, se confía y encima los problemas y el papeleo se le acumula, por lo que no puede dedicarle tiempo y llegamos a la noche antes, justo después de saludar a todos los Kages, darles de cenar como merecen y hospedarlos con una perfecta y buena acogida.

Y no ha ensayado nada.

Entramos en el despacho y a Naruto le va a dar un ataque, sobre todo cuando tras diez minutos de leer la primera página del cuaderno que le dio Sakura, se da cuenta de que era más difícil de lo que parecía, y que no entiende nada, por mucho que venga con dibujos.

-¡Solo es un baile! –se tira de los pelos -. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil?

-Idiota

-¡Bastardo! –lloriquea lastimosamente -. Y ahora izquierda, y ahora el brazo derecho hace una postura imposible sin partírtelo ¡No entiendo nada!

Me quedo un rato observando divertido como se dobla sobre sí mismo, o hace posturas complicadas, mientras intenta danzar con el aire, dando saltitos como si fuera un cabritillo feliz. Tengo que girar la cara y taparme la boca con la mano para que no se me escape una risotada y él se dé cuenta. Al rato se le ocurre multiplicarse a sí mismo, e intenta que el Bunshin aprenda la parte de la mujer, y él la del hombre en un intento de sincronizar los movimientos.

-¡Así no es!

-¡No me chilles! –se contesta a sí mismo.

-¡Izquierda y después derecha!

-Si lo sabes tan bien, ¿para qué necesitas una copia? –le levanta una ceja.

-¡Por que por mucho que lo diga sigo sin entenderlo!

-¡Qué estrés!

-Es una copia, ¿esperabas que tuviera inteligencia? –levanto una ceja.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-¡Vete a la mierda! Es más difícil de los que parece -completa el original

Me levanto y hago que se disipe su copia con un golpe.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué le haces desaparecer? –da patadas al suelo frustrado- ¡Estoy cansado como para hacer más!

-Torpe.

-¡Ni que tú supieras bailar –pone una mueca infantil.

Me acerco hacia él con mis andares altaneros, me coloco bien el cuello de la camisa y ladeo la cabeza con un gesto divertido

-¿Hay algo que no sepa hacer?

Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de cómo era esa danza, pero mientras él corría de un lado a otro como un histérico, supuse que no le daría tiempo a ponerse a aprender, por lo que mientras le perseguía para asegurarme de su seguridad, gastaba mis preciados minutos en usar mis dones de genio para aprenderlo y así, llegado el momento, enseñarle yo.

-¿Sabes? –parece sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros.

-¡Enséñame a bailar!

-Lo primero es…

-Sacarte a bailar –dice pensativo, como si intentase recordar lo que lleva horas leyendo -. Ehm… ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Si no hay más remedio.

* * *

(1)De perdidos al río, según wordreference: Se usa cuando tienes un problema gordo, y te proponen hacer algo que lo aumenta. Si aceptas, dices "de perdidos al río", significando que "ya que tengo un problema grande, me da igual hacerlo más grande aún".

Trolololololó. Aquí me tenéis de nuevo. Y traigo más nuevas, se me ha ocurrido OTRO argumento más para otro fic. De momento solo os voy a dar noticias de **Discrepancia de una línea**, dedicado a mi hija** Zanzamaru **(motivo por el que me da miedo escribir NaruSasuNaru XDD). La susodicha me ha dicho que suba ya el nuevo fic, pero si subo el primer capítulo, el segundo no llegaría hasta dentro de un mes y medio o más, así que, como soy una mujer muy democrática (Alicatar-chan for president), os digo qué preferísy en función de eso, y del tiempo y blablablá, lo subiré o esperaré

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores,** Kitsune Yuki, Lady Lucirnaga**

** 00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡wah! Imagino, la Universidad puede quitar mucho tiempo, pero me alegro de que encuentres un huequito para leerme :3 Sí, yo creo que también Yaoi-sama está apsando por mis capítulos últimamente XDDD

**chizuruchan1999,** ¡wah! Pobrecilla, te estás quedando sin internet, a mí también me fastidia, pero espero que te lo pudieran liberar. Cuídate mucho :3

**Em Hatake,** ¡no te ahogues! Eres demasiado joven para morir. Sí, la verdad es que me da penita Gaara, siempre le uso como excusa XDD Aún no sé cómo haré lo del siguiente fic, pero ya veré XD Ya sabes, por el argumento debe ser M desde el primer momento :3 Nah, siempre me ha gustado mucho fastidiar a la gente, sobre todo a Zanza. COn 80 años tendré todo el tiempo para ti =D

**kane-noona,** Me equivoqué, quería poenr el 4 de mayo, haceros esperar un año entero sería muy cruel XD En general el anime tiene mucho relleno que es muy aburrido, pero hay algunos capítulos, como el de la cascada, que son muy divertidos XDDD Pobres tus ollas que se han hecho sartenes, en mi casa también pasa XD Sep, Sasu es un tonto, pero también es que Gaara es un amor, y es normal ponerse celoso de él

**Kay Tsumei,** ¡wah! No debí de ver tu review en mi anterior capítulo, perdón por responderlo tarde u,u Bueno, Narutin es tan cabeazota que intentará no reaccionar ante Sasu aunque, joder, Sasu no es un cualquiera XD Espero que te gustase las sesiones de frotamientos de este capítulo :3

** Manzanita Roja,** XDDDDDD La Universidad es una mierda, quita tiempo a todo el mundo. Sep, acabo de leer tu review y me ha entrado hambre al imaginar un fetsín griego XDDD Bueno, Naruto es muy rarito, él y su forma de pensar, además, si fuese normal, no sería tan divertido escribirlo XD

**sakura1402,** ¡Wah! Qué guay que consiguiera emocionarte *3* Pobre Gaara, lo utilizo siempre XDD Pero aunque Naru se siga rindiendo, en esa pelea romántica y ese baño candente como tú dices, ya se ve que va cediendo

**shameblack**, no recuerdo si lo escribí en el fic, creo que sí, pero Sasuke iba a hacer tortitas (me encantan 3). A mí en realidad me cae muy bien Gaara, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? Siempre está en el lugar menos indicado XD Bueno, siempre me ha gustado jugar con que no se sabe si el pelirrojo está enamorado de Naru o no, pero al menos no molesta en la evolución de su relación con Sasukito. Creo que debí explicarme mal, ya que Gaara no llegó a ver a Naru desnudo, estaba con una toalla, aún así, eso de entrar en el baño es raro, pero es Gaara y tiene confianza con Naru, y además, el asunto era de verdad urgente :3 ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Stefany BM,** Me da pena usar siempre a Gaara para dar celos XDDD Sasu simplemente tiene mala suerte, y además Naru es Hokage, así que siempre está ocupado. Pero como tú dices, al menos está avanzando lo suyo :3

** pachi sensei,** pobre Naruto, Sasu es un genio hasta en la guerra de comida, y pro eso siempre pierde XDDD Sasu celoso es muy adorable, y eso lo ve hasta Narutín, solo es cuestión de tiempo

**true-chan324,** No exactamente una máquina, pero siempre he pensado en qué pasaría si alguien me leyese la mente, yo no sé qué haría, porque la verdad es que me gusta mucho mi privacidad... Tendría que pensarlo. Bueno, por el argumento será M, pero no habrá solo lemon XDDD ¿Disfrazada de taco? XDDD No te pediré que lo hagas,pero si queires hacerlo, hazte muchas fotitos. La verdad es que nunca vi una película de porno gay XDDDDD No se me ocurrió nunca, pero seguro que tiene que ser interesante (por decirlo de alguna forma XD) ¡Uy! A mí también me encantaría sañir en las noticias haciendo el tonto

**YazUzumaki,** ¡Gracias! *3* Me ha hehco mucha ilusión tu comentario, siempre me gustó ser constante, sino pierdo el hilo de lo que estoy haciendo, ¿de verdad pasan esas cosas en las pelis gays? La verdad es que no he visto ninguna, aún XDDDDD Pero siempre se ha dicho de las pastillas de jabón, así que no pude evitarlo XDD ¡Cuídate tú también mucho! :3

**Zanzamaru,** muajajaja, ya sabes que me gusta ser impredecible, y molestarte también es divertido, así no sabrás cómo acaba el fic XDDD ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a acabar la olla a presión? Otro abrazo psicológico para ti =D

¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Quejas? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Conmoción en el mundo de dibujos animados, fantasía y demás cosas bonitas como ardillas asesinas que llevan reloj de diseño, ya que las inteligentes princesas hormigas atómicas (eso pasa por juntarse tanto con princesas Disneys) han denunciado a la ballena de Pinocho alegano que si va-llena por qué se comió a Pinocho, clamando que es una asesina y una golosa ya que no tenía hambre y aún así se comió al pobre niño?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **11 de mayo**


	10. La pajarita mística

**La pajarita mística(1)**

-Eso no es lo que se supone que tienes que decir.

-Ya –asiento divertido -, pero tú deberías haberme cogido la mano, haberla besado y entonces preguntarlo.

Naruto pone una mueca molesta, seguido por una casi divertida de mi parte.

-¿En serio? Qué cursi

Me encojo de hombros.

-Maldito protocolo –gruñe -. Bueno, eso nos lo saltamos.

-¿Por?

Nada más divertido que intentar ver al rubio siendo educado y quedando como un robot. Cómo se nota que no nació con clase.

-¡No voy a besarte la mano!

Sonrío de forma ladeada una vez más entretenido.

-¡Al grano! ¡Qué me enseñes, joder!

Ruedo los ojos me acerco a él y le cojo el brazo izquierda, colocándolo en mi espalda, y el otro la otro la toma con la mía, estirando los brazos y posicionándolos a una determinada altura. Cuando alzo la vista para mirar al rubio está desconcertado y también algo rojo, sobre todo cuando pongo mi otra mano en su hombro.

-¿Piensas bailar a dos metros de distancia?

-¿Eh?, ¿qué? Bueno, no sé…

Levanto una ceja una vez más, y doy un paso hacia él, quedándonos a un palmo de distancia él y yo, provocando inevitablemente que él se tense por la cercanía.

-Si no te relajas vas a bailar como un palo.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Le golpeo el pie con el que tiene que empezar y tiro de él en una dirección siendo seguido torpemente por él, que intenta memorizar los pasos con cuidado, tratando de no pisarme y de realizarlos elegantemente, aunque no parece conseguir ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Si llevase tacones me habrías destrozado los pies.

-¡Ya lo sé! No todos somos genios como tú –dice fuera de sus casillas.

Vuelvo a ladear la sonrisa, cuando veo que él me halaga de esa forma, aunque esta vez no se sonroja, solo me mira con algo de odio y sigue concentrado en lograr aprendérselo antes de mañana y suponer la deshonra para toda la aldea. Decido no molestarme más, ya que sé que está sometido a mucha presión, y necesita quitarse esto de encima para calmarse, y además, estando tan cerca de él, me es fácil disfrutar del silencio y del aroma que desprende.

Por mucho que diga que es torpe, poco a poco comienza a soltarse y a realizar los movimientos más fluidos y menos robóticos , y al rato es él quien me lleva, no necesita que le dé indicaciones, y cada vez nuestros cuerpos están más cerca, aunque él, tan concentrado, no parece advertirlo. Ni tampoco parece advertir que su forma de moverse me parece muy sensual. Tortuosamente sensual.

-¡No es tan difícil! –sonríe.

Y cuando lo hace casi me deslumbra, y quizás él se da cuenta, o solamente ve que estamos prácticamente pegados y que tengo un pequeño problema, porque se detiene, y temo haber sido demasiado transparente por una vez. Me preparo para decir alguna excusa, aunque mi mente parece no querer ayudarme.

Abro la boca para decir lo primero coherente que se me pase por la mente, pero entonces él mueve su mano de mi espalda a mi cuello y salva la distancia para besarme sin separarse ni un milímetro de mi cuerpo. Se me resbala la mano de su hombro a su pecho cuando me siento sin aliento por su beso, y cuando me noto flojear las piernas, él me hace retroceder hasta que me apoyo contra la mesa del escritorio, evitando caerme.

Esta vez el beso es profundo, nada tiene que ver con aquel que me dio hace meses, en el que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Noto subirme el calor por el cuerpo, sobre todo cuando se separa un instante, y antes de volver a devorarme me da un mordisco en el labio inferior.

Si el paraíso existe, he entrado por la puerta grande.

Jugamos ambos durante varios minutos más, ignorando lo que pase afuera, el estrés al que se someterá mañana Naruto, y si alguien puede entrar a interrumpirnos, como siempre pasa ya que él es alguien muy importante. Coloco las manos en sus caderas, y empiezo a filtrar las yemas de los bajo la ropa, acariciándole la piel.

¿Y si le arrancara la ropa y dejase que la pasión hiciese el resto? ¡Ah! No quiero hacer sentir al rubio como que solo es un arrebato de pasión, aunque estar cerca de él me revuelva las hormonas. Es él quien debe dar el paso.

Odio no tener el control.

Noto que mi mejor amigo pasa las manos por debajo de mi camiseta, y durante un instante creo que se me ha abierto el cielo, pero entonces se detiene y se separa.

-No –dice solamente.

Aparto mis manos de él, asiento con la cabeza y me alejo, captando lo que quiere decir. Ahora mismo no es un buen momento, está de los nervios, mañana es un día importante y es el peor instante para que tome una decisión. Tiene que centrar su atención en otros asuntos.

Otra vez relegado.

A la mañana siguiente, el día de esa prestigiosa reunión, amanezco dormido en la silla del Hokage, con su capa por encima, y al abrir los ojos veo a Naruto todavía corriendo de un lado a otro ultimando detalles y enfundándose la ropa más arreglada que habrá encontrado en el armario de un pordiosero. En serio, este chico no tiene sentido del gusto, y de la moda mucho menos. No es que sea un experto, ni tampoco me importa demasiado mi aspecto físico, pero le dejas a las puertas de un manicomio, y sin decir nada más, le internan.

-Ven aquí.

Quizás mi tono suena demasiado cariñoso, así que afilo la mirada y le observo con desprecio.

-¿Eh?, ¿qué pasa?

Arrastro al rubio hacia el lugar donde están las tiendas más prestigiosas de la aldea, y encuentro el traje perfecto, y justo una hora antes del comienzo de la ceremonia, le llevo a su despacho donde se viste apresuradamente, y yo me coloco mi uniforme de ANBU.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué tenía de malo la pajarita?(1)

-¿Pensabas hacer de payaso?

-No pero…

Cuando me giro ya casi vestido, excepto por la máscara, me encuentro al rubio enredado con la corbata que le he encontrado. Ruedo los ojos, y me coloco en su espalda, pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros, anudándole el trozo de tela desde atrás. En cuanto hago el gesto el rubio empieza a sonrojarse.

-¿Es necesario esta postura?

-Solo sé anudármelas a mí mismo –confieso -, a otra persona me cuesta.

-¿Algo que no se te da bien? –se mofa.

-Todavía te pateo el culo –le amenazo.

-Mi culo de Hokage -me corrige orgulloso.

Al acabar paso a estar delante de él para admirar mi obra y terminar de cuadrarlo, tras lo cual Naruto suspira lentamente, como intentando darse fuerzas a sí mismo, y yo en un intento de darle ánimos le doy unos golpecitos en el hombro y espero a que salga, pero antes de hacerlo, me dedica una preciosa sonrisa y se mira los pies durante un segundo.

-Gracias…

Y el "por apoyarme" sobra en la frase, al igual que el "por ser paciente", que no necesito escuchar, pero oigo claramente en mi mente. En ese momento se muerde el labio, como esa primera vez cuando pensaba declararse, con la vista incómoda pegada al suelo. Me acerco a él y, frente a todo pronóstico, en un movimiento preciso y rápido, le revuelvo el pelo como aquella misma vez con una casi medio sonrisa.

-No nos pongamos cursis ahora.

-¿Quién se iba a poner cursi, Uchiha de los cojones? –gruñe.

Me pongo la máscara en seguida, y aunque sé que tendré las orejas ardiendo, al menos con ese objeto puedo ocultar el sonrojo del resto de la cara. Estas situaciones me hacen sentir como un idiota, un idiota que tiene sentimientos parecidos al enamoramiento, y no me gusta sentirme así, débil, y dependiente de alguien, y mucho menos de un rubio con la cabeza hueca y descuidado como él.

-Problemas diplomáticos.

-No voy a decir palabrotas delante de los Kages –se cruza de brazos

Pero, para mi fastidio, es así. Y no puedo evitar estos murciélagos en mi estómago.

Tuerzo el gesto molesto.

Hecho un manojo de nervios mal disimulado, finalmente llega la esperada cena, y el rubio preferido de la aldea, hace aparición con una gran sonrisa, bien vestido gracias a mí, y acompañado de su guardaespaldas personal, es decir yo, y otras personas de altos cargos, que van tomando asiento en las distintas meses según su posición jerárquica. Naruto, por su parte, va la mesa principal, en la que están todos los Kages con sus respectivos ANBUs, que permanecen a una distancia segura de ellos, pero sin llegar a estorbarles en sus movimientos.

Los saludos entre unos y otros son aduladores y educados a partes iguales, tanto que casi me dan ganas de vomitar y de empezar a repartir puñetazos, pero cuando el rubio se gira un momento para asegurarse de que le sigo hasta su asiento en la mesa, decido que eso no es una buena idea.

-Buenas tardes, Hokage.

-Buenas tardes, Kazekage.

-Buenas tardes, Raikage

Tras perder varios minutos de mi vida viendo esta ceremonia inútil, todas esas personas importantes empiezan a comer. Parece que al final mi mejor amigo consiguió cambiar los platos, y la mantelería, por lo que devora, aunque educadamente, lo que le traen los camareros muy complacido con que todo haya salido bien. Yo por mi parte les maldigo, porque al estar de servicio solo puedo observarles mientras me noto el estómago vacío.

En un gesto disfrazado de información exclusiva, me acerco a la oreja de Naruto.

-Tengo hambre.

-Te jodes –me susurra sin dejar de poner cara de que le están contando algo serio -. Haberte convertido en un Hokage –no puede evitar la mueca zorruna.

-Haré que parezca un accidente.

Antes de volver a retirarme varios pasos atrás, el rubio me lanza una mirada enfadada en la que casi leo "intenta matarte si tienes cojones", pero en seguida se vuelve a hablar con todas esas personas importantes y aburridas. Es tan divertido molestarle.

Llegado el momento, todos los Kages se levantan, ya que comienza el baile de apertura, y a ninguno de los ANBUs nos dejan acercarnos. Aunque todos los allí presentes estaban esperando a mi mejor amigo meter la pata, cuando empieza a moverse con gracia y perfecta sincronía con su pareja, deja a todos con la boca abierta, y yo admiro los movimientos como obra mía. Si aguantase a los críos sería un profesor genial, aunque quizás estricto, pero cualquier niño con 5 años ya debe acertar en una diana a 150m con un kunai mientras hace el pino. Es esencial, sino, no vales para esto.

Poco a poco la gente se va animando a danzar, y conforme pasan las horas, hasta los altos cargos de las distintas aldeas empiezan a emborracharse, entre ellos Sakura, que no parece tener resistencia alguna al alcohol. Digna pupila de Tsunade.

Tras a saber cuántos bailes con unos y otros, ya que el rubio tiene mucho éxito en el sector femenino, vuelve a su sitio, donde yo sigo inmutable, observándolo todo con aburrimiento. En cuanto él se sienta me hace un gesto para que me acerque.

-Oye, Sasu, ¿por qué no te llevas a Sakurita?

Levanto una ceja.

-No me hace falta que te quites la máscara para saber qué cara estás poniendo –sonríe ante mi mutismo.

-No puedo dejarte solo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

Pero puedo y quiero arrancarte la cabeza por decir semejante estupidez, así que no me toques la moral, Uzumaki. Él se echa una carcajada corta aunque no he dicho nada.

Si no hubiera tantos testigos… ¡Pobre del rubio si estuviésemos solos! O quizás pobre de mí, porque imaginarnos a los dos solos ha abierto en mi mente un sinfín de posibilidades. Creo que al fin y al cabo necesitaría mucha fuerza de voluntad para matarle. Pero eso no lo hace imposible.

-Dentro de nada nos retiraremos los Kages…

Con más razón no puedo dejarle.

-Y tendremos un conversación confidencial y a solas –parece responder a lo que he pensado -. Puedes irte a descansar.

-¿Cuidar de Sakura?

-Sí, lo sé, pero sé que si te la llevas tú no se quejará, y no acabará a saber cómo. Eso quedaría feo.

Ruedo los ojos, y me acerco a nuestra amiga, que está lo suficientemente borracha como para dar traspiés, pero también lo suficientemente racional como para saber que era mejor sentarse que bailar. Cuando llego a ella y la cojo del brazo, los Kages comienzan a retirarse a discutir esos asuntos.

-Te ha mandado Naruto, ¿no?

Asegurándome de que está bien enganchada a mi brazo para que no se caiga, salimos de la reunión, disfrutando del viento frío de la noche abierta y damos un paseo bajo las estrellas encaminándonos a su casa.

-Parece que os va mejor –sonríe -. Me alegro mucho, la verdad, aunque no sé cómo estás aguantando esta tensión sexual sin resolver.

Yo tampoco, la verdad. Ahora más que nunca estoy casi con él, pero no llego a eso, los besos son más apasionados que nunca y no nos hemos quedado en eso. Lo peor no es lo que hemos hecho, sino lo que imagina mi mente más allá de lo que está sucediendo. Acabaré enloqueciendo, mis hormonas se sienten como si fuera un adolescente en celo, y cualquier roce me dispara el deseo.

Suspiro.

-Jamás pensé que te vería desesperado –veo que se ríe tontamente.

Si no llega a estar ebria la habría matado.

-¡Oh, me encanta tener la excusa de estar borracha! –lo dice muerta de risa.

-¿No lo estás?

-Por mi propio bien ni te contestaré.

Asumiré que lo está, es un mal día para mancharse las manos de sangre.

Finalmente arrastro a mi molesta amiga hasta su casa, y aunque pensaba dejarla en la puerta, en cuanto la la suelto casi se cae, así que le abro la puerta y la empujo hacia adentro, pretendiendo dejarla en el sofá, pero me tropiezo y caemos los dos, yo encima de ella, inundándome el olor a mujer receptiva, a posible y satisfactorio sexo, martilleándome los bajos instintos.

Sakura se vuelve a echar a reír, pero no me aparta.

-Estás realmente necesitado, ¿verdad?

Me quito la máscara y me dejo caer al suelo, provocando un estruendo mientras la mujer no deja de reírse, casi asfixiándose. Maldita sea, mi cuerpo ha reaccionado solo.

-Puedes quedarte aquí a dormir –me ofrece.

Quizás es una buena idea, sé que Sakura me esquivará si mi cuerpo me traiciona porque sabe que no quiero fastidiarla con Naruto, pero si salgo allá fuera y cualquier mujer, hombre, o cosa con apetito sexual se me cruza en el camino y me da cualquier roce, caeré sin resistencia ninguna.

Maldita sea, me muero por acostarme con él.

Espero que tras esa maldita reunión se decida de una vez y me meta con él en la cama. La abstinencia me está matando. No soy un maldito monje.

-Dime, Sasuke -oigo unas risillas -, ¿qué se siente ante esta abstinencia? ¿Frustración? ¿Tristeza? ¿Impotencia?

Ésta va a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿O dolor de huevos? -y le da un ataque de risa.

Alzo una ceja algo molesto, pero no me levanto de donde estoy, y los ojos de la del pelo rosa se cruzan con los míos, pasándome una idea de forma fugaz por la mente.

-¡Lo sabía!

Muy larga.

* * *

(1)Pajarita: Según la RAE: Tipo de corbata que se anuda por delante en forma de lazo sin caídas.

Bueno, amorcitos míos, traigo malas noticias esta vez. Me han adelantado varias cosas, más los proyectos que ya tenía que hacer, así que no sé cómo de seguido voy a poder escribir. Os pido paciencia, y haré lo que pueda. De todas formas al fic no le quedan muchos capítulos, y con un poco de suerte, **Discrepancia de una línea** verá la luz a finales de mes o principios del otro. Para el capítulo que viene os pondré el resumen :3

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **kaoryciel94,** porque pronto será su cumple :3

Gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores **emily evaans, hikaru88, Isabella1315, shameblack,**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡Wah! ¿Te hice reír? ¡Qué bien! *3* Siempre es mi intención. Pobre tú, que no te dejan usar el PC, a mí me hacían eso también, espero que acabes pronto el cursillo :3

**amante-animeid,** bueno, el pobre Naruto no quería mancharse y por eso se alejó de Sasu, pero aún así se manchó XDDD Bueno, si se llega a enterar de que ha estado en casa de Sakura de esa forma, seguro que veremos a un rubito celoso como quieres :3 Espero que te gustara el baile

** Aoi-Hikawa,** Naru no iba a tardar mucho en caer redondo XDDDD No creo que sea tan mala como para echarlo todo a perder, pobre Sasu, aunque quizás sí se lo ponga a ldo dos difíciles. Gracias a ti por leer *3* Y hago lo que puedo para escribir seguido :3

**chizuruchan1999,** bueno, yo te entiendo, yo también saco de sus casillas a veces a mi madre, pero siempre he pensado que es mejor mantener la calma como tú, así vives mñas tranquila :3 Nuestro Sasukito sabe hacer de todo, y enseñarle a bailar seguro que le apetecía muchísimo, es algo muy íntimo y sexy :3 Bueno, lo del jabón es difícil de explicar, digamos que si se te cae el jabón, al agacharte estás en una posición de desventaja por la postura, no sé si me he explicado XDDD Es una broma que se utiliza mucho. Wah, qué pena que sigas con problemas cin itnernet, pero por eso mismo me alegro mucho de que te moelstes en escribirme algo, ¡cuídate mucho! Y suerte si te queda algún examen :3

**Em Hatake,** lo que daría yo porque Sasukito me enseñase a bailar *3* Mamada no por motivos evidentes XD ¡ánimo con Kafka! Seh, QaF es como una peli gay XDDD Pero con argumento, así que tiene más gracia, digo yo. Viendo las guarradas que me han hecho cambiándome las fechas, voy a tener que subirlo más tarde, así que volveré a mi política actual como me aconsejaste

** Goten Trunks5,** me alegro de haberte conseguido hacer reír, es mi intención siempre :3

** kane-noona ,** En realidad no quedan muchos capítulos más. Claro que no me importan los apodos, es más me encantan, pues no sé si seré menor que tú, supongo que sí, owo, pero el -chan me gusta de todas formas :3 ¿En serio no le dejas verlo por eso? Si yo fuera Naruto habría caído a sus pies a la primera. ¡Uy! El día del SasuNaru, creo eso debería ser ya fiesta nacional en el mundo *3* Sí, ya queda menos para que esos dos hagan cositas no aptas para princesas Disney XDDDD

** kaoryciel94,** ¡Jo! Ojalá me hubieses dicho que el 15 era tu cumple antes, hubiese intentado hacer un especial por tu cumple o algo, pero ya no tengo tiempo, u,u Sasukito puede conseguirlo todo, solo hay que darle tiempo XDDD

**Kay Tsumei,** ¿en serio se me pasó alguna falta de horrografía(me ha encantado esta palabra que usaste XDDD)? ¡Maldita sea! Quizás tienes razón, pero aunque me exija mucho, reviso los capítulos, aunque supongo que no todo lo que debería porque siempre ando con prisas. Gracias por avisarme de que se me escapan cosillas, intentaré revisarlo mejor :3 Bueno, las cosas calientes llegarán a su tiempo, y ya avisaré del nuevo fic :3

**Mion3,** ¿quién no caería, honestamente, en las redes de Sasukito? Menos mal que solo se ha planteado conqusitar a Narutin. *3* Qué ilusión que te encanten mis historias, y bueno, hago lo que puedo para cumplir los plazos u,u

**pachi sensei**, creo que a partir de ahora esa será la forma de liberar el estrés preferida del rubio XDD Bueno, Sasu es un genio, el muy... así que bailar también sabe, actuva el Sharingan y ya está XD

**sakura1402,** ¿en serio te pareció genial? *3* Bueno, yo no sé cómo no le dio un infarto al rubito cuando Sasu le hizo eso XDDD ¿Te gustó el baile? Espero que no hubeise muchas muertes por derrames nasales XDD

**shameblack**, siempre me gustó esa expresión, así que no pude evitar llamar así al capítulo (hay una película que también se llama "de perdidos al río"). No iba a ser tan mala como para cortarles siempre el rollo XD Los calzoncillos de Naruto solo podían ser así XDDDD ¡Esa fue mi idea! Por mucho que Sasu le hiciese cosas feas a Naruto, la camarrdía va por delante, y solo podía ser el moreno el que le ayudase  
¡Lo sabía! Sabía que las ardillas consumían cocaína, malditas salvajes... Shhhhh nadie debe saber que estoy traficando droga con el coche de Batman. Desde que las ardillas son unas drogadictas la cosa está mu difícil y he tenido que robarlo (?) ¡Nos leemos! =)

**Stefany BM,** sep, para bien o para mal, quizás cuando a Sasu le conviene en realidad, el moreno se toma las cosas literales. Creo que para bien nuestra :3

**YazUzumaki,** esos dos siempre son muy adorables :3 No sé por qué lo son tanto siempre. Aunque también esas personalidades suyas hacen que todo sea candente también, hay mucha química entre ellos *3*

**true-chan324**, ¿te apreció al final muy cliché que bailaran? Siempre me pareció muy adorable hacer que el moreno le enseñase a Narutin :3 Quizás podría haber puesto lemon en esta situación, pero tampoco quise forzar las coas, así que habrña que tener paciencia. En cuanto al sasunaru o narusasu, os dejaré en al intriga hasta el último momento :3

**Tsunade,** la hiperactividad de Naruto siempre da mucho juego XDDD es muy divertido escribirle corriendo de un lado para otro. Sep, el pobre Gaara, con lo que me gusta ese personaje, es muy inoportuno siempre, y creo que Sasukito de mi alma lo aguanta porque sino Naruto le mataría XDDD *3* Qué ilusión que ya tengas ganas de leer el nuevo fic, dentro de poco os daré noticias sobre él. Cuídate :3

**Zanzamaru,** ¿qué grosería de la ballena no querías decirme? Soy muy curiosa XDDD ¡Lucha contra la censura! No me presionéis, subiré cuando pueda ;_;

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Peticiones? ¿Faltas de horrografía? ¿El estreno de una película producida por Zanzamaru que se llama "Orochipepe, Jiraiya, y Tsunade en Aquiles" en la que los tres senins entran en una ardua guerra, porque resulta que Tsunade descubre a Orochi y Jiraiya en un bar (¿no se suponía que Orochi es un criminal de rango S?), y Orochimaru para que Tsunade no le descubra dice que se llama Aquiles brinco, y entonces contesta la rubia "sí, claro, y Jiraia se llama Aquiles bailo" y los hombres se quedan muy sorprendidos porque ha adivinado sus nombres en clave?

¿Próximo capítulo? **18 de mayo**


	11. La variable de la alianza

**La variable de la alianza.**

-Tengo que irme.

Finalmente consigo calmar ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, que creen que es la noche ideal para repoblar la aldea, y el apellido, a lo grande, y me levanto. Quizás es mejor que esta noche no sea tan larga, ya que sino mi maldita amiga seguirá riéndose a mi costa.

-¿En serio? ¿Podrás contra tus propios instintos?

Suspiro. No sé si podré, pero quiero que, cuando el rubio salga de la reunión, lo primero que encuentre sea a mí. Además, lo que me faltaría sería que me viese saliendo de la casa de nuestra amiga por la mañana, cuando sabe que antes nos acostábamos, y se hiciese la idea equivocada. Eso sí que no, las telenovelas llenan cientos de capítulos por malentendidos así de tontos, y esto es una Villa Ninja, y yo no me llamo Sasukecito de las Flores Verdes del Campo, ni Sakura se llama Sakura Antonieta, y el rubio tampoco se llama Narutero de la blanca alma. No, esto no es una telenovela.

Me despido de la mujer con la mano, cojo mi máscara, y regreso al edificio Hokage, quedándome esperando en la antesala del lugar en el que está sucediendo la reunión. Es una suerte que haya sofás, por lo que me dejo caer, me cruzo de brazos y mientras espero no puedo evitar quedarme dormido. Hoy ha sido un día muy intenso.

-¿Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuke?

Siento que alguien golpea mi máscara y voy abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta que me encuentro al rubio, todavía trajeado, despertándome con su típica sonrisa idiota.

-¿Qué hacías aquí esperando? –se deja caer a mi lado.

-Es mi trabajo.

Miro en todas direcciones y veo que ya todos los Kages se han marchado, por lo que me quito la máscara y me estiro cómodamente.

-¿No será que te morías por estar conmigo? –me guiña un ojo.

Ladeo la cabeza y levanto la ceja tan lentamente que le da tiempo a Naruto a cambiar tres veces de expresión, de pícara a divertida, y divertida a la de pavor cuando se da cuenta de la velocidad peligrosa de ese movimiento. Si vuelve a decir algo fuera de tono, no habrá más signos de advertencia.

-Qué poco sentido del humor.

-Y pensar que me fui de casa de Sakura.

Ahora es él quien imita mi mueca, pero no tiene paciencia, así que la realiza en un gestorápido, y sin querer se me acerca mucho, como si mirarme a los ojos cambiase algo o le dijese la verdad sobre qué ha pasado, pero no porque choca contra una pared llamada Uchiha.

-¿En serio?

Tuerzo el gesto en lo que parece casi una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que él se aparte y se cruce de brazos como un niño enfadado.

-No juegues con mis sentimientos –gimotea.

-No me retracto.

Tras esas palabras sonríe tontamente con ese pensamiento, y quizás alguna clase de cosquillas en el estómago que no son ganas de vomitar. Sabe que estoy manteniendo mi palabra de ir a por él hasta el final, y que eso no me ha hecho caer en ninguna clase tentación. Lo dije, y yo nunca cambio de opinión. Bueno, salvo aquella vez.

-¿Y los Kages?

En cuanto digo aquello la sonrisa se le torna en una expresión entre melancólica y triste, provocándole que baje la vista a mirarse los pies como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Durante un instante golpea con sus manos sus rodillas y hace un intento de levantarse, pero se vuelve a dejar caer, resbalándose en el asiento dejándole en una posición bastante divertida, excepto porque esa clase de reacción solo puede significar una cosa: Malas noticias.

-Dispara.

-No tengo ningún arma(1)

Al menos mantiene el sentido del humor. Incluso cuando son chistes tan malos y sin sentidos como esos.

Le doy un golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda a su estúpido comentario, y él ni siquiera intenta esquivarlo, sobándose después el lugar en el que he dado, como si hubiese admitido la agresión como una disculpa adelantada a lo que va a decir. Vuelvo a atizarle, pero esta vez más fuerte.

-¡Eh! ¿Eso a qué ha venido?

Me encojo de hombros y repito la acción, desencadenando que el rubio se levante con imucha energía y alce el puño hacia mí como si no hubiera un mañana, recibiendo simplemente una patada en la espinilla, que hace que empiece a aullar no muy dignamente mientras da unos saltos muy cómicos agarrándose la pierna.

-Puedo estar así todo el día.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? ¡Eres mi protector no un enemigo!

-Se supone.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Cuando maldice delante de mí me levanto, le engancho la cabeza bajo el brazo, inmovilizándosela y poniéndole el cuerpo en un ángulo recto, y empiezo a dar vueltas para marearle mientras él se agita e intenta zafarse como si fuera un pez recién sacado del agua.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Suéltame! ¿Con qué derecho…?

Hablar de derechos conmigo no es una buena idea, así que aprieto el agarre y doy vueltas más rápido, aturdiéndole del todo, causando que más de una vez se enrede con sus propios pies y casi se caiga, pero no paro por mucho que él se queja, golpea o intenta llamar a algún ANBU que, aunque seguro que hay algunos cerca, como están hartos de vernos pelear, no se estarán molestando en tomárselo en serio. Podría matarle aquí mismo y ni siquiera pensarían que iba a hacerle daño de verdad.

Finalmente el rubio consigue zafarse, o quizás es que yo aflojo el agarre para darle una oportunidad por aburrimiento, y entonces clava su cabeza en mi estómago, como si estuviera cargando como un toro, y me empotra contra la pared, dijándome las manos a los lados de la cabeza. En cuanto me veo atrapado pongo mis ojos molestos en los suyos, que tienen un reflejo rojo.

Probablemente una persona normal se asustaría al ver esa mirada en la cara del rubio, porque es fiera como la que más, y agresiva, pero yo no me inmuto, y tampoco hago un intento de soltarme.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? –gruñe.

Casi puedo ver la bestia que hay en él salir por sus poros, amenazante como siempre, pero en lugar de asustarme, ladeo la cabeza mirándole fijamente, para después relamerme los labios lentamente con coquetería y algo de mala intención. Surjo efecto en seguida, ya que se queda observando ese pedazo de carne pálido.

-A nada –contesto con una mueca torcida de desprecio.

La reacción es inevitable y la creía previsible, sin embargo, no me esperaba ese nivel de brutalidad, cuando me agarra y me lanza de un tirón sobre el asiento, para sentarse encima de mí. En cuanto lo hace le gruño desafiante, pero me agarra del pelo, ante lo que yo le muerdo con fuerza el labio, siendo besado después por él. Si el zorro endemoniado tuviese un sabor, sabría así, a sangre y ansia.

Mi imaginación se dispara, y no puedo evitar pensar en el sexo con él, y se me revuelven las entrañas al pensar si será así de agresivo.

Tan rápido como empezó se separa como si acabase de despertar, y da un par de pasos hacia atrás algo mareado.

-No es un buen momento –niega un par de veces nervioso -. No lo es.

He de confesar que no contesto en seguida no porque me quiera hacer el duro ni el misterioso, sino porque casi me da un infarto por el asalto, ya que no tiene otro nombre, porque ha sido un visto y no visto, del que he sido víctima. Eso sin mencionar elementos misteriosos que se levantan en el aire. Aunque nunca admitiré que no era por mantener mi porte altanero.

-Habla.

Veo al rubio mordisquearse nervioso los labios, pero cuando por fin me encara parece que mi mirada serena y aburrida le da ánimos.

-No es buen momento para salir del armario.

Finalmente mis suposiciones parecen ser acertadas, aunque no sé por qué me sorprendo de este hecho.

-Hemos estado hablando todos los Kages… -comenta mientras camina por el pasillo -, y queremos hacer la alianza definitiva. Compartiremos secretos e información, y todos juntos atraparemos a los criminales más peligrosos.

-Resistiré.

Mis palabras parecen despertarle, porque levanta la vista para mirarme, dedicándome una sonrisa débil para evitar una reprimenda de mi parte, una que no pienso hacer. Si dice que no es un buen momento para hacerlo, significa que ya se había decidido a hacerlo, que había acabado por ceder y estaba dispuesto a dejarme ganar.

-No es por el hecho de decir que me gustan los hombres –hace una pausa.

-No vas a tener tiempo.

Él asiente varias veces, dándome las gracias con un gesto por haber puesto en palabras sus pensamientos. No puede comprometerse en este momento, aunque está dispuesto a hacerlo, en esta situación otros asuntos van a acaparar toda su atención.

-La alianza hará mucho bien –estas palabras las dice más a sí mismo que a mí.

Supongo que para él esta situación es igual de dura que para mí, cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el paso y arriesgarse siendo más que mi amigo, mi amante, algo más grande que nosotros dos se ha iniciado. Es un verdadero fastidio que haya tenido que suceder ahora, pero podría ser peor intentarlo cuando apenas podremos estar juntos por las reuniones, papeleo y visitas que sucederán.

Otra vez voy a quedar relegado por tiempo…

Oh, maldita sea. Odio esta palabra.

Por tiempo indefinido.

Me levanto y le doy un par de golpecitos en el hombro a mi amigo, y con un gesto de la cabeza hago que me siga hacia algún lugar donde podamos tomar algo y hablar de este tema largo y tendido.

De todas formas, no tengo derecho a quejarme, exigirle y pedirle tiempo. Desde pequeño dijo que quería ser Hokage, y cuando supe que quería aguantarle durante toda mis crispada vida, era consciente de que todos los problemas y responsabilidades Hokages vendrían con él. Incluso sabía eso antes de que fuese elegido. Hacerle escoger entre eso y yo, sería obligarle a renunciar a sus sueños y, en cierta forma, faltarle al respeto como persona.

Sin saber por qué acabamos en aquel embarcadero tan simbólico, donde nos sentamos, con las piernas metidas en el agua viendo el amanecer.

-Esto es muy romántico –susurra Naruto.

-Da arcadas.

Ante mi comentario el rubio me da la razón en una carcajada abierta y limpia, golpeándose con ganas el estómago mientras lo hace, echándose hacia atrás más tarde, quedando recostado en la madera.

-Los trámites durarán menos de un año.

Miente, y probablemente sabe que sé que está mintiendo, pero ni siquiera él quiere pensar en cuánto tiempo va a tenerle este asunto enredado.

-Será paulatino, pero solo estaré realmente ocupado el primer año –se corrige a sí mismo -. Si me esfuerzo será menos.

Cuando dice esta frase se incorpora, con sus ojos azules muy encendidos, llenos de convicción y energía, al tiempo que aprieta los puños y asiente un par de veces muy convencido. Sonrío levemente divertido por su actitud y solo le revuelvo el pelo en un gesto rápido y algo seco, pero que Naruto entiende como debería. Porque él entiende.

Sí, es mejor esperar que forzar las cosas y que acabe en un desastre. Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar, ¿no? Conseguir a un Uchiha es lo mejor, así que por eso todos se quedan esperando toda la vida, pero el rubio es de lo mejorcito, así que aguardaré.

A partir de ese día comienzan unos meses de vida ajetreada para ambos, ya que la alianza trae muchos papeleos y reuniones, pero yo no intervengo, intento hacerle la vida a Naruto lo más fácil que puedo, procurando limitarme a mi función como ANBU, aunque…

-¡Ah, qué coñazo!

Me mantengo inmutable ante el comentario del rubio, esperando a que me diga los motivos de su molestia, que tras bufar un par de veces de forma infantil, llega.

-Tenemos que ir de visita a la Aldea Oculta del Rayo. Otra vez

Asiento levemente, sin quitar las manos cruzadas tras la espalda, y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me dan un golpe en la cabeza, que hace que me gire levemente.

-¿Sucede algo, Hokage-sama?

-¡No me vengas con cachondeitos!

Sonrío interiormente divertido ante la cara indignada de mi amigo, que se cruza de brazos con cansancio.

-¡Qué pereza!

Aunque por otro lado, el rubio también se esmera en hablar conmigo en cuanto puede, o al menos insultarme una vez al día, así que ahora los intentos de seguir juntos y calentando nuestra relación, y a nosotros mismos en mi caso también, es bilateral.

-¡Hokage! ¡Una urgencia!

Aún así, cada día todo se hace más difícil, el papeleo aumenta, y los viajes cada vez son más lejos y peligrosos, ya que hay personas a las que no les interesa que llegue la paz con esta alianza. Ahora más que nunca estoy con mil ojos, y eso a veces provoca que no pueda estar escuchando las idioteces que dice mi mejor amigo, sus quejas, o sus intentos para que le preste atención, pero estamos en una situación complicada.

Partimos a la Aldea el día siguiente, y aunque vamos protegidos con un gran escuadrón ANBU y yo, que conmigo solo me basto pero el protocolo dicta que tiene que ir protegido por muchos otros, me siento inseguro, tengo una sensación de que algo va a pasar, no tiene porque ser malo, pero sí de que tengo que estar especialmente alerta, por lo que miro todo con mucho cuidado.

Tardamos varios días en llegar, pero finalmente la Raikage nos recibe con una sonrisa y nos da hospedaje. Al parecer la Aldea que está dando más problemas para la alianza es ésta, aunque la Kage está muy contenta por este acto, parece que hay personas que no lo están tanto, y por eso mismo hemos tenido que personarnos como representantes de la acción.

-Como siga yendo a cenas amistosas –suspira el rubio -, me vais a llevar a Konoha rodando de lo gordo que me voy a poner.

Toso falsamente, y pese a que tengo la cara tapada por la máscara, él sabe que tengo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Vete a la mierda, Uchiha.

Una vez más soy el que tiene que atarle la corbata al rubio, provocando que casi le tenga que abrazar por detrás para colocársela. Aún quedan varias horas para cenar, pero ahora ambos Kagen van a dar una vuelta por la Aldea para enseñarle los puntos de interés de este lugar y demás tonterías que se hacen por educación y, una vez más, protocolo.

-¡Gracias!

Me dispongo a hacer, aunque me resulta muy molesto pero es el protocolo, una reverencia para apartarme, pero entonces él me quita la máscara, me tira de la ropa y me da un beso suave, colocándome antes de que me ponga violentamente rojo la máscara de nuevo.

Maldito Naruto, espero que nadie se fije en que el ANBU protector del Hokage tiene las orejas ardiendo.

Nada más salir del lugar en el que estamos hospedados siento una presencia, una con no muy buenas intenciones, y agarro a mi mejor amigo del brazo reteniéndole.

-¿Qué pasa?

Observo en todas direcciones tratando de identificar la procedencia de esa fuente de energía, pero no logro encontrarla. No voy a dejar que quien quiera que sea se atreva a hacerle daño a mi Hokage, a Naruto. Dirijo mi cara al rubio, y aunque no puede mirarme a los ojos simplemente sonríe.

- Te espero para la cena.

Sin más palabras echo a correr intentando llegar al lugar de donde proviene, con el pensamiento de alcanzar a todos esos malditos antes de que se les ocurra si quiera pensar en ponerle un dedo encima al rubio, sin embargo, algún descendiente ahora se estará riendo de mí en algún sitio, porque es cuando llego al lugar que me doy cuenta de que es una trampa.

* * *

(1)Suponiendo que los ninja sepan de la existencia de las armas de fuego, ésta es una expresión para decirle a alguien que hable XD

No podía hacer las cosas tan fáciles XD Además, como Hokage no podía ser todo fácil, por eso pensé que tenía que hacerlos sufrir un poquitín más para hacerlo realista =D Bueno amores, ya me queda menos trabajo, pero lo tengo todo junto, ¡deseadme suerte! Os dejo el resumen (aproximado) de qué irá **Discrepancia de una línea**, espero que os guste

**Como buenos ANBUS, la primera vez que Naruto y Sasuke se acuestan es puramente físico y sin sentimientos, sin embargo, en algún punto la línea se vuelve difusa y cualquier excusa para cruzarla es racional, ¿y si hay algo más aparte del sexo?**

Gracias a los nuevos y favoritos** Cinnie, Murasaki06**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** ¡ánimos con los estudios! Bueno, tampoco es que Naruto sea malo, él también está en abstinencia XDD Bueno, Narutin tuvo a Sasukito de profe, así que supongo que en los ensayos ya se cayó una y mil veces XDDD

**amante-animeid,** Bueno, Narutin ya sabía que Sasu se había acostado con Sakura, pero aún así hice que se pusiese un poco celoso XDDD HUm... si tuviese que hacer que Naru se cabrease por que él no había estado con nadie se me alargaría el fic XDDDD Aunque me apunto también la idea para más fics, muajajaja, hacer sufrir a Sasukito nunca es malo XD

**Em Hatake,** ¡ánimo con lo tuyo una vez más! Yo creo que también tengo una debilidad especial por Sasukito de mi alma XDDD Bueno, desesperar a Sasuke me encanta, peor bueno, así coge a Naruto con agnas (sí, también en el sentido argentino, jeh). Sasu tenía que saltar con una frase insultante a Naruto o sino lo de la corbata sería demasiado moñoso XDDD Yo también tengo ansias por ti... (y ese fic misterioso que saldrá cuando tenga 87 años *3*)

**Goten Trunks5,** creo que en algún punto dle fic dije que Naruto sabía que Sasuke había estado con Sakura, pero aún así lo he dejado claro en este capítulo :3

** kane-noona,** ¡Ali-chan! Qué lindo suena *3* ¿Quién no tendría grandes y dolorosos problemas en su situación?

**kaoryciel94** , felicidades una vez más. Narutin no sé de dónde saca toda esa resistencia, quizás es porque es muy terco XDDD Lo de la corbata lo vi en un fanart hace un montón, y decidií que iba a ponerlo en algún fic XDDD Bueno, tampoco sé si usarán gala tradicional o qué, así que le he echado un poco de imaginación

**pachi sensei,** Teniendo a Sasukito como profesor, ¿quién no sale un gran bailarín? Probablemente el Uhciha hubeise matado a Naruto sino XDDD Bueno, Sasukin fue fuerte y no cayó por Sakura, ¡menos mal!

**shameblack**, sí, yo creo que Sakura tambiñen debería ser así, sin meterse donde no la llaman. A mi también me aprece sexy un hombre bailando, y sobre todo en traje XDDD HUm... tacos, me encantan lso tacos XDDDD ¿Por qué me agradecerán que me los coma? òó HUm... persiguiendo al hombre de los helados, qué hambre XDDD Y me encanta la cancion de debajo el mar *3* ¡cuídate tú también!

** Stefany BM,** el pobre Sasuke también es humano, y tener y no tener al rubio le está volviendo loco XD Bueno, ya le queda sufrir menos, no voy a ser tan mala :3

**true-chan324,** me alegro de conseguir que no fuese del todo tan cursi XDDD Ya conocía esta canción, pero no la recordaba, es muy bonita *·* Wah, no sabía que existiese la Ginefobia, pero supongo que lo entiendo, hay algunas tías que son... muy simpáticas ellas *sarcasmo* XDDD Yo también me habría aprovechado de Sasukin si fuese Sakura XDDD ¿hija de las recónditas cavernas del oso mofosolofoso? XDDDDD

**Zanzamaru**, ya queda menos para tu fic =D Agh, ¿ballenas? Nunca me gustó el agua de todas formas XDDD Nah, Jiraiya está de parranda con Orochimango (me encanta los nombres que le pones a Orochi XDDDD)

¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? ¿Sugerencias? ¿faltas de ortografía? ¿Un plátano llamado Don Juan, que utiliza siempre sus artes amarillentas para ligarse a las bananas, que le suelen gustar mucho, pero un día se cuestiona su sexualidad, y tras una crisis decide que le da igual y cuando se planta frente a su próxima presa la gelatina, le dice para conquistarla "todavía no me he desnudado, y ya estás temblando ;D"?

¿Próximo capítulo? El **26 de mayo** (si puedo lo haré antes)


	12. Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte

**Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte**

Como ninja de élite, no me sorprendo cuando caen sobre mí varias docenas de enemigos, que intento atacar y neutralizar con la mayor rapidez. Sin embargo, los muy mal nacidos son mejores de lo que me esperaba y tengo que utilizar técnicas que consumen mucho chakra. Por otro lado, ese grupo de soldados intentan alejarme de Naruto, llevándonos lejos de la ciudad, donde puedo atacar cómodamente sin tener que dañar a nadie, pero haciéndome sentir inseguro respecto a la seguridad del rubio.

Defiendo y ataco sistemáticamente, como perro viejo que ha estado en innumerables emboscadas, no hay que olvidar que soy un Uchiha y mucha gente me odia por eso, pero aún así los enemigos no se dejan de llevar, y los minutos van pasando más rápido de lo que me gustaría.

-¡Muere!

Sé que puedo alardear de velocidad y agilidad, pero cuanto una docena de hombres entrenados se lanzan sobre ti a matarte, un par de ellos logran casi acertarte, por lo que uno me parte varias cosquillas, haciéndome vomitar sangre, y otro me clava un cuchillo en la pierna antes de ser calcinado.

El Sol va cayendo, y temo no llegar para estar para la cena como le prometí a Naruto, por lo que uso toda mi fuerza de forma escandalosamente concentrada en cada ataque, yendo, más que a matar, a convertir a las personas en montañas de ceniza o de sangre. En mermelada de fresa.

Cuando solo queda un enemigo veo que éste echa a correr en la dirección, que creo, que es donde está el rubio, por lo que me esfuerzo más que nunca en utilizar la velocidad de la que presumo. Efectivamente llegamos al tejado de la sala donde va a suceder la cena, y veo la intenciones del hombre de atravesar unas de las ventanas cercanas a mi mejor amigo y acabar con él.

Desenvaino la katana y, en un golpe limpio al romper el cristal a la vez que mi enemigo, atravieso en dos a esa persona, llegando en apenas un par de segundos al lugar donde estaba el rubio de pie dando un discurso, quedando arrodillado ante él como señal de respeto.

Si tengo que volver a ponerme de rodillas una vez te juro que le arrancaré los dientes al rubio para que no se atreva a después de reírse de mí cuando lo hago.

-¡Guau!

Creo que eso lo exclaman muchos de los allí presentes, pero mis oídos solo quieren escuchar la medio risa del rubio, que parece complacido y poco sorprendido de mi eficacia.

Me levanto evitando que las heridas me hagan perder mi postura gallarda, y entonces el rostro de Naruto no parece tan divertido, ya que mandan a que me lleven a curar y se pone a hablar con la Raikage.

En la enfermería casi todos los médicos, y digo médicos porque me refiero a hombres y mujeres, intentan que me meta con ellos en la cama, y yo solo intento que sean rápidos y me curen de una maldita vez para volver junto al rubio, pero no me dejan, así que tengo que esperar en el lugar en el que nos hospedamos.

Tras varias horas de aburrimiento en las que, he de confesar que casi empiezo a volverme loco pensando que sin mí ese rubio idiota está indefenso, aparece mi Hokage en la habitación, y aunque me dedica una sonrisa, me da una rara impresión.

-¡Vaya entrada! –se echa a reír.

Ruedo los ojos, y le fulmino con la mirada, levantándome del sofá en el que estaba recostado, en cuanto lo hago me parece una mala idea, ya que Naruto se me acerca mirándome con preocupación las vendas en el torso y la pierna.

Veo que chasquea la lengua, como si se culpase a sí mismo de mis heridas, y yo solo ladeo la cabeza con despreocupación, intentando que no le dé importancia. Soy un ANBU y estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes más serios, y además soy su protector. Si pretendo que sea él que me defienda no estaré cumpliendo con mi deber, y éste es, si hace falta, dar la vida por él, que tampoco me resulta un gran sacrificio si se trata de Naruto, no por Hokage, sino porque es mi mejor amigo.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Konoha.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que…

-No estoy sordo.

Naruto sonríe zorrunamente.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-No, qué va. Yo voy a quedarme unas semanas más.

-¿Tú?

¿Y el nosotros? ¿Ahora le ha dado por creer en el individualismo exacerbado aunque es Hokage?

-Tú te vuelves a Konoha.

En cuanto suelta esas palabras levanto una ceja lentamente, y no hace falta que abra la boca para que él sepa que me siento insultado por cualquier pensamiento absurdo que esté pasando por su cabeza, y que le haga creer que es una buena idea quitarme de en medio. A un Uchiha no se le subestima ni degrada de esta forma. Quizás ha descubierto una nueva faceta suya a la que le gusta que lo golpeen hasta la muerte. Pero hay mejores formas de confesármelo.

-No –asiente -, no estoy de coña.

-¿Por qué? –mi voz es seca y nada agradable.

-Soy Hokage –suspira -, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones

¿Pero qué…? ¿Ahora se le ha subido el cargo a la cabeza y se cree mejor que nadie? Soy su mejor amigo, puede contarme cualquier cosa, no es como si se me fuera a escapar lo que me confesase, es más, normalmente ni le doy el lujo a la gente de escuchar mi melodiosa voz. Y por otro lado, como mejor amigo, me puedo tomar la libertad de apalearlo como cura de humildad.

-¿Estás…?

El rubio me coge con las manos la cabeza, apoyando su frente en la mía, y creo, es más, estoy seguro de que se aprovecha de que su cercanía me aturde para hacer que me calle, mientras me acaricia la mejilla con una mano de forma cariñosa, y su aliento choca con él mío mareándome todavía más y haciendo que desee sus labios con ansia.

En cuanto consigo vencer su seductor aroma, le aparto de un empujón y le miro como si fuera a reprenderle, él solo me sonríe de forma inocente y se encoje de hombros.

-Es muy fácil hacer que pierdas la concentración.

Ni corto ni perezoso, le doy un puñetazo que hace que de un par de pasos hacia atrás, tocándose la parte enrojecida donde le he golpeado, pero no se queja, quizás porque sabe que se lo ha buscado.

-No seas empalagoso -gruño.

Se echa a reír olvidándose casi por completo de mi acción, dándose algunos golpes en la barriga de la risa. Cuando por fin deja de reírse, se limpia las lágrimas y me da la impresión de que me va a dar una explicación, pero solamente me agarra del cuello para besarme con lentitud y lujuria, y yo como un idiota, que normalmente suele ser él, me dejo hacer hipnotizado por sus labios mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

Se separa y le muerdo para acercarle, pero se aleja y empieza a besarme el cuello, recorriéndolo con la lengua, lamiendo e hincando lo dientes sin cuidado mientras yo busco donde está la cremallera de sus pantalones para tirárselos al suelo, pero entonces se corta.

-Por favor

Qué desgraciado, ha utilizado el elemento sexual para seducirme y luego convencerme. Me niego a dejar que use ese juego tan sucio conmigo, no soy una persona cualquiera, y no va a conseguir que desista en estar con él como protector, simplemente con un par de besos.

Se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando pienso que quizás si accedería a cualquier cosa a cambio de algo mucho más perverso, pero intento esquivar ese pensamiento lascivo ya que el cuerpo está bajando la guardia, así que clavo mis ojos de forma autoritaria e indiferente en los suyos azules, preciosos, suplicantes y casi lloroso.

Maldito rubio. Él y sus tretas.

Ruedo los ojos.

-Volveré pronto –me dedica una sonrisa preciosa.

¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que pasa por esa mente tan enigmática y poco previsible? Si al menos no hiciese siempre lo que le da la gana, y su línea de pensamiento no saltase de esa forma por temas tan dispares, podría imaginarme qué está sucediendo. Se supone que como es un completo idiota no haría falta ser un genio para entenderle, pero es tan retrasado que se sale de los paradigmas previsibles, y ni un genio, como yo, puede hacerlo. Sus pensamientos simplemente no tienen lógica.

Impulsado por a saber qué, y espero que no sea la fuerza del amor porque sería repulsivo, regreso a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja sin rechistarle mucho más, donde me dedico a descansar varios días, o como en realidad pasa, a aburrirme muchísimo sin un rubio escandaloso que me haga de mono de feria y me entretenga.

-¡Uy! Hola, Sasuke.

Me giro y veo a mi amiga rubia.

-¿No estabas con Naruto de viaje?

-Estaba-repito.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le defendí. Me hirieron. Me mandó a casa.

La muchacha se echa a reír.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de resumir las cosas –asiente -. Pero es raro que por unos daños así te dijera que volvieses.

-Oculta algo.

-Tiene pinta –se queda pensativa -,¿qué es?

Levanto una ceja con una mueca de amargura.

-No sé, hijo, a lo mejor lo sabías pero era de esas cosas de "si te lo dijese tendría que matarte"

Niego la cabeza, y la chica me acompaña en el camino de vuelta a mi casa que sucede despacio, más despacio de lo que a mí me gustaría, ya que cojeo un poco por la maldita cuchillada que me dieron en la pierna. Malditos ninjas inútiles.

Suspiro con cansancio.

-¡Ánimo, hombre!

Lo que me preocupa realmente no es que me haya mandado de vuelta a Konoha, porque bueno, es Hokage, él sabrá que es lo que le viene mejor a la Aldea, se supone, porque también hay que contar con el factor de que es un completo imbécil. Lo que de verdad me molesta es que no me haya contado el por qué todo ese silencio y secretismo, joder me siento como si…

Oh, mierda.

Si considerar que puedo tener alguna clase de reflejo de sentimiento me molesta, sentirme mínimamente relegado me crispa los nervios, porque eso me recuerda a indefinido.

-Seguro que tiene sus motivos –me da un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Quizás he estado muy confiado con respecto a su reconquista, pero aunque este asunto nos haya alejado él no parece con intenciones de dejar el asunto a medias, así que no puede ser eso, lo que me tranquiliza un poco. Por muy raro que sea pensando, el rubio siempre ha sido coherente.

Gruño.

-¡Qué pareja de tortolitos! –se me cuelga del cuello.

Le doy un codazo a la mujer y empiezo a andar deprisa, dejando atrás a la muchacha rubia, mientras me voy poniendo algo sonrojado.

-¡Eso, huye!

Ya en casa me dejo caer en el sofá y enciendo la televisión con aburrimiento, mientras pongo la pierna en alto y, tras varios pinchazos en las costillas, acabo recostándome mientras finjo ver la televisión.

¿Entonces qué es? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿por qué no decirme ni una palabra? Aunque sea "un vete maldito Uchiha, me voy a resbalar por las babas que tus seguidores dejan a tu paso", o "tu belleza reluce tanto que soy más idiota de lo normal y me acabo defenestrando por todas las ventanas que encuentro", o "he pensado que deberías dejar de ser ninja y de alicatar baños, tu verdadero talento es tocar el ukelele vestido de bombero mientras presentas un programa de variedades en televisión". Cómo si no hubiera frases en el mundo idóneas para esta situación.

Sin querer, mientras le doy tantas vueltas a la cabeza, me voy quedando dormido poco a poco.

Despierto de la peor forma posible, y no me refiero a borracho, o con alguna desconocida a mi lado con la que no recuerdo qué he hecho, ni siquiera me refiero a recibir el lametazo de un perro baboso, asqueroso y obscenamente grande. No, me refiero a que me despierto con un par de manos apretándome la garganta intentando matarme.

Qué inoportuno.

Empiezo a dar patadas a todos lados, pero alguien me sujeta las piernas, así que casi ya sin aire activo débilmente el Sharingan hasta que consigo que el que me estaba estrangulando empiece a gritar de dolor, momento que aprovecho para coger aire e intentar zafarme torpemente de los, varios, intrusos con la cara tapada que han entrado en mi casa con la ilusa creencia de que pueden matarme.

Esquivo y devuelvo todo lo que puedo, pero todavía me arden las manos que casi me asfixian en el cuello, eso sin contar con que estoy recién despierto y tengo el cuerpo entumecido, y que tengo un dolor horrible en las costillas, y una pierna que no me permite ser todo lo ágil que me gustaría.

Si lo que pretendía Naruto era protegerme, se acaba de lucir. El muy imbécil.

Sonrío para mis adentros pensando que cuando le vea, le restregare esta misma frase, pero apenas puedo hacerlo mucho, ya que vuelven a la carga, y encima voy tropezando con los propios muebles de mi casa porque estoy herido.

-¡Muere, Uchiha!

Se lanzan sobre mí varios pares de brazos y piernas, y consigo esquivar y mandar lejos a varios de ellos pero, humillantemente acabo cayéndome al suelo, y el único que ha sobrevivido a mis golpes se prepara para lanzar un buen ataque, del que sé que no me voy a poder defender en condiciones porque estoy en el suelo dolorido y algo mareado.

Maldita sea.

Sin embargo, aunque estoy ya preparado para recibir el golpe como mejor puedo, solo veo como un rayo amarillo atraviesa la habitación casi a la velocidad de la luz, y aparta a ese último, quedándose en una postura ridículamente parecida a la de cualquier superhéroe de comic.

* * *

Odio escribir escenas de acción. El siguiente será el último capítulo, ¡bieeeeeen! El próximo fic verá la luz ya mismo, os dejaré abajo la fecha, y una vez más me disculpo por tardar tanto en estos capítulos, pero ya se sabe, estas fechas son un poco difíciles XD Para compensaros por tardar tanto tiempo en subir el nuevo fic, en algún momento os sorprenderé con un One-shot llamado **"Ese par de inútiles" **

Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos **KBCullen, Saisho-Orenji, shameblack, Zeita**

**amante-animeid, **bueno, ya inutilicé a Sasuke para pelear en este capítulo, ya con eso le he hecho sufrir un poquito, juas XDD

**chizuruchan1999,** ¡wah! Un rosal, seguro que a tu madre le hace mucho ilusión su regalo de cumpleaños :3 Claro, Sasukito es humano, ya se ve en que tenga sentimientos por Naru, pero ha conseguido sobrevivir a la trampa. Bueno, me gustan mucho las frases hechas, y me alegro de poder enseñarte alguna *3* ¡Enhorabuena por ese promedio de 10! QUé envidia, y pásame esos dibujos cuando puedas, seguro que a hatake le encantarán también :3

**Em Hatake,** ¿a qué sí? esos dos están destinados a ser adorables para toda la vida XDD Todos sabemos ques er Hokage es como ser un Bachiller, sí, sí, todo el día sometido a exámenes XD En el sentido argentino Narutín cogerá a Sasukito en el siguiente capítulo, jeh. La trampa era muy tramposa (?) qué tonta soy, que me encanta formar palabras estúpidas XD

**Guest,** ¡sí! acertaste, Narutin fue al rescate, wah, espero que tengas menos cosas que hacer para que puedas leer fics tranquilamente

**Goten Trunks5,** si no hubiese problemas sería demasiado fácil

**kane-noona**, el lemon llegará para el próximo capítulo : Wah, espero no subirte demasiado el azúcar XDDD Naru-chan ya ha ido a salvar a nuestro Sasukito, ¡uy! ¿en serio tienes unos dibujos de mis fics? ¡qué ilusión! Me los tienes que enseñar, y además, así me haces publicidad (XDDD) ¡Sí! Súbelos, qué ilusión *·*

**Kay Tsumei,** me pareció demasiado cruel hacer un capítulo por mes de separación, además, no sabría qué escribir en tanto capítulo XDD Espero que el capítulo estuviese tremendo *3* Sobre todo por el final XD

**pachi-sensei,** me encanta ahcer sufrir a Sasukito, es taaaaaaan adorable :3 Bueno, ha salido herido de la trampa, pero no mucho

**sakura1402,** el ataque extraño al rubio se explicará más adelante. Sep, Sasukito es el representante del clan del amor XDD Ese entrenamiento ha servido para enseñar a Naruto a poner pose de superhéroe según parece XDDD

**shameblack,** te juro que durante un momento pensé ahcer que Naru tuviese que casarse o algo, pero después pensé que eso sería un enredo enorme XDDD ¡Sep! Hacerlos esperar es mejor, así luego se cogeran con más ganas. Yo quiero vivir en la casa de un duende mágico *3* ¡Cuídate tú también! :3

**Stefany BM,** esos dos no podían aguantar mucho sin solucionar sus cuestiones románticas, o Sasu acabaría estallando de las ganas. Pobre XD Pues la trampa no fue para tanto, pero ha puesto a Narutín msiterioso. Ya se sabrá.

**true-chan324**, jo, siento hacerte llorar con la palabra abstinencia, es realmente una palabra para llorar (?). Eso de qeu seas la sexóloga del grupo tiene que ser muy guay, podrás hacer muchas bromas y no las entenderán XDDDD Mi creativa mente está bastante podrida, sí XDDD Leeré ese fic cuando tenga un rato, que he leído de está ambientado en la IIGM y en lso años 40 (qué buena pinta, oye *3*) ¿encontraste tu techo?

**Zanzamaru**, sep, esa aldea del Rayo va a dar por culo hasta que puedan XDDD Sigo sin fiarme de Orochiguay, seguro que al final la Orochilia XDD Espero que lo pases bien de viaje =D

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografías? ¿Insultos varios? ¿Llantos? ¿Violencia múltiple? ¿Federaciones de Oculistas con humores perplejos y diferentes, que se ríen Ojojojojojo, pensando que hacerlo así es chistoso y que por ello las santas de los zapatos las San-Dalias les dan una pata en el (ojo) del culo y son echados cruelmente de la reunión en un banco en el fondo del mar que se llama "economía sumergida y otras cosas sin sentido"?

¿Último capítulo? El** 4 de Junio**

******¿Ese par de inútiles? **Entre estas dos fechas

**¿Discrepancia de una línea? 14 de Junio**


	13. SuperUzumaki al rescate

**SuperUzumaki al rescate**

Decir palabrotas siempre me pareció de maleducados, de personas de barrios bajos o de poca educación, y además, muchas veces a aquellos que las dicen como algo normal, diariamente se les escapan en los momentos menos propicios dando lugar a malentendidos y situaciones incómodas, así que yo, como ejemplo de ninja impecable y de la perfección en persona, nunca, nunca, o casi nunca, blasfemo.

¿Pero qué cojones?

Ni siquiera me molesto en levantarme, quizás porque estoy tan sorprendido con ver a Naruto pateando culos de forma tan heroica, que si me levantase la mandíbula se me desencajaría hasta el suelo. Y no creo que eso sea muy propio de alguien con mi categoría.

-¡Desgraciado!

Lo cierto es que los ninjas ya están bastante vapuleados, pero él sigue apaleándoles, quizás porque se está divirtiendo, o porque así se puede lucir ante mí, lo que veo más realista que la primera acción. Aunque una no excluye a la otra.

Tras varios minutos más en los que sale de mi residencia llevándose a los hombres y poniéndolos a disposición del cuerpo de Anbu, yo me levanto por fin algo dolorido, y procurando que no se note demasiado que no sé qué está pasando y que, en el fondo, ver al rubio idiota salvándole la vida me ha puesto muy tonto. Usando tonto como sinónimo de que me parece muy erótico.

Avanzo en su búsqueda, pero entonces llega el rubio todavía sin aliento por la demostración de agilidad y fuerza que ha hecho, y apoya las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Ay, qué carrerón me he echado.

Chasqueo la lengua, él levanta la vista, y aunque sé que ha leído en mis ojos que le estoy haciendo una reprimenda por su actuación, él solo me sonríe tontamente y se encoje de hombros.

-Estabas en peligro.

Levanto una ceja.

¿Es idiota? ¿Por qué pregunto? Claro que lo es, pero eso no justifica que arriesgue a su persona, que es el maldito Hokage, la persona más importante de la Aldea, para salvarme a mí. Sé cuidarme solo, no necesito que venga con sus aires de grandeza y su pose de héroe a hacer alarde de su fuerza.

Aunque, buff... Esa forma de moverse, y esa actitud es una llamada a mi instinto primitivo.

¡Céntrate, Sasuke!

Frunzo el ceño.

-¡Soy tu Hokage! –exclama cuando ve que sigo llamándole irresponsable con la mirada -, ¡yo decido qué es lo mejor y más conveniente en cada caso!

Sí, ¿y qué más? ¿encima me dirá que tiene sentido lo que ha hecho?

Me cruzo de brazos y me doy la vuelta negando la cabeza con desaprobación, por lo que oigo al chico bufa porque no ha conseguido convencerme de que lo que ha hecho estaba justificado.

-Ya está todo arreglado.

Me giro levemente con una expresión de no entender nada que le parece enternecedora o algo al rubio, ya que sonríe espléndidamente y clava sus ojos en mí.

-Tras estos meses –se va acercando -, el último cabo que quedaba suelto eran los traidores de la Aldea Oculta del Rayo.

¿Ah, sí? Eso no lo sabía, conocía que había problemas en ese lugar porque había gente a la que no le hacía gracia la alianza, pero no sabía que eran los últimos.

-Ayer firmé los papeles

Lentamente el rubio se va acercando a mí, con pasos lentos y cortos, balanceándose con cierta chulería que me hace gracia, ya que seguro que está intentando imitar mi porte que tengo por naturaleza. Ahora mismo su ego está hinchado porque ha conseguido algo tan importante para él, así que no voy a tirarle por tierra diciéndole que en él queda ridículo y forzado y que no se puede comparar conmigo.

-La alianza ya está forjada –sonríe.

Su sonrisa es enigmática, y su forma de moverse me parece tremendamente provocadora, así que empiezo a caminar por la casa mientras le escucho andar detrás de mí informándome de todo.

-Sobre todo es culpa tuya.

Le miro con reproche.

-Al parecer había gente a la que no le gustaba que un Kage confiase en un traidor como tú.

Ruedo los ojos.

Todos son iguales. Quemas una vez una Aldea, y te llaman pirómano. En serio, hay personas que son muy rencorosas, mucho hablar de alianzas, paz, sentadas en plan hippy, coronas de flores y perdonarse los unos a los otros por las cosas que han hecho por sus aldeas, incluido sacarse los ojos si era necesario, pero cuando se trata de mí, si por ellos fueran me quemaría en una hoguera como si fuese una bruja.

-Y por eso –suspira con cansancio -, estaban en mi contra.

-Por eso querían matarte.

-Exacto –ladea la cabeza -. Después intentaron ir directamente a por ti y así podrían eliminarme a mí, ya que creían que tú eras mi principal arma para defenderme.

Se echa a reír divertido.

-Ilusos.

Creo que debería hacerle ya bajar de las nubes, tanta soberbia está empezando a molestarme ¿Es así como se siente la gente conmigo todo el tiempo? Es muy molesto. Empiezo a entender por qué tantos me quieren muerto. No, no se puede comparar la chulería injustificada con la superioridad evidente.

-Además, lo que hiciste hace unos días –se muerde los labios -, arrodillarte ante mí.

Levanto una vez una ceja como advertencia. Si sigue por ese camino o si pretende utilizarlo para humillarme, le haré pedacitos antes de que le dé tiempo a pedir su último tazón de ramen como forma de querer piedad.

-Muchos estaban aún indecisos respecto a ti.

Si hiciese una hoguera lo suficientemente grande, podría meterle fuego a todos los que están empeñados en fastidiarme la vida. Que se vayan a su casa a llorar porque tienen miedo o que vayan al psicólogo porque ven enemigos donde no los hay, yo como mucho les puedo patear el culo sin cuidado, o soltarles la verdad de una forma ruda y poco educada.

-Pero al verte ese día arrodillado.

Sonrío de forma lasciva ante ese adjetivo recordando la anterior vez que me tuve que poner de rodillas, haciendo que él se sonroje un poco y a mí se me agite el cuerpo al notar que ha vuelto a ir acercándose a mí.

-El día de la reunión –concreta -, los que quedaban se convencieron de que eras de fiar.

Llega a mi altura y me agarra del cuello, acercándome a él, yo le miro tan desafiante.

-Que un Uchiha se humille de esa forma…

No llego a escuchar el final de la frase porque le doy un puñetazo que le hace golpear contra la pared en un sordo sonido, pero seguro que en ella diría algo así como "hacer que alguien como tú haga eso solo puede ser un gesto de humildad, o de fidelidad", o cualquier sustantivo de esos cuya concreción ahora es lo más irrelevante, porque ahora voy a romperle la cara al rubio maldito.

-¿Y los que vinieron a por mí?

Me acerco a paso acelerado al rubio que está quejándose del golpe en el suelo, ya con el ego a niveles normales en él, y el labio partido.

-Los traidores-concreta mientras se quita la sangre con los dedos.

Le cojo de la solapa de la camisa y le alzo enfadado, con los ojos fieros y olvidándome por completo de que estoy herido.

-Odio el secretismo.

El rubio sonríe débilmente, y baja la mirada, como pidiendo disculpas y diciéndome que era secreto de estado, que no podía contarme nada, pero como ve que no tengo intenciones de perdonarle fácilmente, consigue que le suelte golpeándome en una herida, y me va haciendo retroceder a toda prisa hasta que caigo sobre la cama de mi habitación con él encima, aunque a horcajadas sobre mí.

Parece que Naruto se ha cansado de dar rodeos.

-He estado dándome prisa, para acabar todo esto en menos de un año.

Hace un amago de besarme aproximando su cara a la mía, para después alejarla de forma muy seductora.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?

-Que tú ganas.

Alzo el cuello y le doy un beso desesperado, que consigue encendernos a los dos de forma casi instantánea. Nos separamos.

-¿Gano qué?

Y sonrío de forma divertida.

Ahora que he conseguido reconquistarle, me voy a hacer un poco de rogar, voy a obligarle a que esta vez sea él quien deje las cosas claras. No sería justo que yo haya sido siempre el que ha estado poniendo en juego todo. Necesito oírlo de sus labios, porque hasta que no lo escuche no me creeré que, después de tanto tiempo y cosas, por fin podremos estar juntos.

-Que estoy –coge aire -, enamorado de ti –dice con tono burlón -, y que hoy te voy a dar el mejor polvo de tu vida.

Me muerdo los labios, y la ropa vuela o es arrancada sin que le dé demasiada importancia hasta quedarnos ambos en ropa interior. Mientras vamos besándonos con ansia vamos dando vueltas por la cama, quedando a veces él encima, y otras veces yo. Los mordiscos y profundos arañazos dejarán marca, pero ni siquiera a Naruto como Hokage le importa.

Consigo la posición dominante, y me relamo los labios, siendo observado casi hipnotizado por el rubio, que casi pierde el hilo de lo que quería decir.

-Mañana mismo nos haré oficial.

Voy bajando desde su cuello, dándole besos en el descenso por su pecho. Se le van poniendo los pelos de punta conforme me voy acercando al elástico de su calzoncillos, hasta que lo cojo los dientes y lo deslizo hacia abajo.

-Y qué le den a quien no quiera entender.

Vuelvo hacia arriba y nos besamos mientras dejo que su zona sensible toque mi ropa interior. Gime con necesidad.

-Cállate –le ordeno.

Siento sus manos en mi baja espalda, y como van bajando hasta ir deslizando la última prenda que separa su piel de la mía, momento que aprovecha para hacer que nos rocemos. Suspiro lentamente, tratando de mantener la cabeza en su sitio. Él nos vuelve a hacer girar. Levanto una ceja, me sonríe con inocencia, y le muerdo el cuello con saña, haciéndole jadear mientras bajo mi mano a acariciar a esa parte que demanda tanta atención.

Veo que tiene intenciones de hablar, así que le callo mordiéndole los labios para besarle. Me rodea el cuello con el brazo, de forma posesiva, para evitar que me aleje de él, pero me separo de un tirón y, tras dedicarle mi mirada más perversa y lamerle los labios de forma lenta, me abro de piernas dócilmente.

-Eres Hokage.

Aunque he de confesar que me gustaría a mí estar arriba, porque tengo una alma claramente dominante, también hay que tener en cuenta que mañana tendrá que aparecer a hacer el anuncio del fin de las negociaciones, y no creo que sea muy tranquilizador ni propio de un Hokage, aparecer mañana cojeando y encima después admitir que soy su pareja… Supongo que por hoy me aguantaré con ser relativamente pasivo. Pero solo será una vez.

Al rubio se le corta la respiración.

-Creo que es lo más romántico que me has dicho nunca.

-Cállate y fóllame.

Se ríe entre dientes y yo le levanto una ceja.

-Recuerdo que hace tiempo te dije" que te den" y respondiste que eso querías.

Le fulmino con la mirada y hago un movimiento para quitarle de encima, pero él deja de reírse cuando ve que me está tocando la moral, me da un beso y sin darme más tiempo para reaccionar se lame los dedos, y después hunde la cabeza entre mis piernas y usando la lengua de una forma que desconocía.

Miro al cielo y respiro con dificultad, él introduce el primer dedo sin dejar de lamerle con lentitud, por lo que estoy más centrado en el placer que en la incomodidad de esa intromisión. El problema llega cuando ésta empieza a arrancarme jadeos, y tengo que reprimirlos porque su mano se mueve con una habilidad criminal, y el simple hecho de haber pasado al sexo con él me hace sentirme relativamente como un animal en celo.

Me doy cuenta de que me estoy dejando llevar demasiado, y herido en mi orgullo, decido demostrarle al rubio que no soy un sumiso

-Qué mono.

El rubio aparta la cara para mirarme interrogante.

-Me prepara para que no me duela –me mofo de él.

Naruto parece ofenderse, o quizás se lo toma como una competición, ya que me muerde el cuello e introduce de forma brusca otros dos. Le cojo la cabeza y acerco su oreja a mi boca.

-¿Vas a hacerlo o qué? -le jadeo de forma quejicosa

-¿Estás por tocarme los cojones?

-No precisamente –le muerdo el cuello, dejándole una marca violácea en él.

Algo enfadado porque le estoy infravalorando, bufa, después se hace hueco entre mis piernas, y duda durante un instante, por lo que le tuerzo el gesto en lo que parece una burla. Un segundo más tarde estoy arqueando la espalda porque se ha introducido en mí en un solo movimiento, hasta el fondo y sin más sensibilidad y remordimientos, y se me escapa un quejido de dolor que retumba en las paredes.

-¿Ya no eres tan chulo? –pregunta el rubio.

Le cojo del colgante que le regaló la anterior Hokage, para acercale a mí. Clavo mis ojos fieros en los suyos, con una mueca sarcástica, le doy un beso acelerado y poco coordinado mientras me acostumbro al dolor, al que no le doy importancia porque, maldita sea, por fin me estoy acostando con él, ya puede ser lo más doloroso del mundo que eso no me quitará la excitación, sobre todo porque lo prefiero así, rudo y brusco.

-A ver cómo de fuerte puedes dar –le reto.

Le veo sonreír.

Las embestidas son frenéticas, y aunque las punzadas son bastantes desagradables, le aparto y le ayudo a colocarme las piernas sobre sus hombros, para llegue más dentro. No voy a ser yo quién le pare en esta situación.

Se acerca para darme un beso cuando ve que el dolor se está haciendo más agudo por la profundidad de los movimientos, pero no le dejo hacerlo, solo le muerdo y le hinco las uñas en la espalda hasta hacerle sangrar. Él se vuelve más basto ante mi mirada desafiante, y por fin consigue llegar al punto que hace que me muerda los labios para no gemir.

-Parece que a Sasuke le gusta que le follen –me susurra.

Su voz me suena tremendamente obscena, así que le engancho el cuello con el brazo y empiezo a gemirle en la oreja al tiempo que sus embestidas.

-Joder, Sasuke –le oigo susurrar.

En el momento en el que coge con una mano suya mi miembro y lo va estrujando al unísono sé que estoy perdido, y que es cuestión de tiempo que flaquee mi mente y me deje perder el juicio perdiendo el control sobre cualquier reacción física, así que clavo mis uñas más fuerte y le doy un beso desesperado en el que ahogo un gemido con su nombre.

Agotado puedo aún ver al rubio moverse un par de veces, hasta que me deleito con su mueca que mira al cielo con todo el cuerpo sudado y se deja caer entonces sobre mí rendido.

Intenta recuperar el aire poco a poco.

-¿Y si echamos otro?

Sonrío divertido.

-Los que quieras.

Pasamos toda la noche teniendo sexo desenfrenado, partiendo la cama en dos, literalmente. Aunque en un principio me había dejado perpetrar por el rubio para que mañana no andase de una forma extraña, cambiamos varias veces de posición esa noche, y más de una vez puedo deleitarme con el rubio retorciéndose de placer debajo de mí, aunque procuro ser cuidadoso para que mañana pueda andar, cosa que dudo si yo podré hacer por la rudeza de los movimientos.

Ya agotados, nos pilla el amanecer quedándonos dormidos en el sofá, con el rubio acurrucado en mi pecho. A punto de dejarme vencer por el sueño, con una casi sonrisa, pienso que por fin, tras tanto tiempo, ya no tendré que volver a decir indefinido.

-¡La madre que os parió!

Despertamos de repente con ese sonido, y el rubio se cae de culo. Frente a nosotros está Sakura y media docena de ANBUs y nosotros, bueno, estamos como nos trajeron al mundo, pero eso no parece avergonzar a la muchacha, que coge de las orejas al rubio y lo mete en mi baño.

-¡Tienes que aparecer hoy ante toda la aldea!

No intento levantarme del sofá. Ya que sé que al principio me va a costar un poco, pero tampoco me preocupo porque haya un montón de personas observándome desnudo. Qué disfruten por una vez de la perfección hecha carne.

-¡Yo buscándoos y pensando que os podía haber pasado nada!

Levanto una ceja y les hago un gesto para que no se preocupen, por lo que el grupo de protectores deciden que es más seguro para ellos mismos irse de allí antes que cabrear a un Uchiha.

-¡Lo siento, Sakurita!

-¡Ni lo siento ni leches!

Mientras adecentan al Hokage, yo consigo levantarme y acostumbrarme más a o menos a andar, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada. Tras unos minutos Naruto sale adecentado arrastrado por nuestra amiga, que lo coge por las orejas todavía, y yo ya vestido para la ocasión les sigo con pasos lentos pero sin vacilar.

Cuando llegamos al Edificio Hokage hay muchas personas esperando las nuevas noticias del rubio. Todos los alrededores están repletos de gente, todos parecen sonreír muy contentos ya que se prevé el anuncio que va a hacer el idiota.

Me coloco a su lado, brazos detrás de la espalda, y pose gallarda de Uchiha orgulloso, mientras mi mejor amigo hace que toda la Aldea comience a dar saltos de alegría, a abrazarse y, muchos de ellos a llorar como magdalenas. Suerte que llevo la máscara puesta, sino creo que vomitaría de tantas muestras de afecto.

El rubio parece que se va a girar a despedirse, pero entonces alza la cabeza de improvisto, como si se acabase de acordar de algo.

-¡Una cosa más!

Sin que me dé tiempo a reaccionar, me quita la máscara, me coge del cuello y de un tirón me planta un beso de infarto delante de toda la aldea. Cuando el cortocircuito de mi cerebro cesa, le doy una Señora Patada que le tira al suelo, me giro sobre mis talones y me voy dejando a Naruto en el suelo quejándose al tiempo que a algunos en la Aldea les da un infarto, sobre todo la población femenina, otros celebran que el Uchiha está fuera del mercado y algunos exclaman cosas como "por fin están juntos" o "ya era hora" y demás cosas, que me hacen pensar si él y yo hemos sido muy descarados.

Acabo en el despacho del que ha osado besarme, tratando de calmarme para no iniciar una masacre ahora que por fin hemos conseguido la paz. Veo la puerta abrirse levemente, y aparecer un rubio, primero solamente asomando la cabeza, y después caminando despacio, mirando al suelo de una forma de disculpa.

El silencio reina durante varios minutos, él con la vista baja, y yo con los ojos reluciendo rojo clavados en él. Aunque tenga la máscara puesta sé que siente mi mirada.

-¡No sabía cómo salir del armario sino! –exclama al final.

-Idiota.

-¡Qué te follen!

Sonrío divertido.

-Eso quiero.

Entonces él levanta la vista y se le ensancha la sonrisa paulatinamente conforme me voy acercando a él, hasta dejarle apoyado contra la puerta que cierro.

-Dime, Sasu –me retira la máscara -, ¿tenemos algo que hacer hoy?

-Nada, Hokage-sama –pronuncio su nombre de forma burlona.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno…

Bajo la mano a sus pantalones, y en un rápido movimiento, le desabrocho el cinturón, provocando que sus pantalones caigan en el acto.

-Quizás sí.

* * *

Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo hago para acabar los fics siempre en 13 capítulos. Qué mala suerte, y mira que intento alargar o acortar el fic para que no pase, pues nada, otra vez 13 XDDD Espero que os gustase el fic entero =D y espero también veros en **Discrepancia de una línea, **regalito para Zanza y también en** Ese par de inútiles, **y en los otros 3 fic que se me han ocurrido (!)

Gracias a los últimos favoritos y seguidores **AnimeGirl80, Cafe Amargo, Carosita23, Indanipuze, kairi29192, Mizuki2001, nekonipona, sofi12, O.o o.O**

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** Naru siempre tan inteligente... Es el Hokage más despistado de la historia XDDD Pero al menos regresó para salvarle, así que le perdonaremos, espero, ya que Sasukito ya lo hizo. Tampoco estuvo mucho tiempo enfadado XDD

**amante-animeid,** bueno, aunque ya no vaya a sufrir más Sasukito, en el próximo fic le voy a hacer sufrir más, juas, así que espero verte por allí, porque ya sabes que me encanta también ser mala con él XDDD

**chizuruchan1999**, ¡sep! La mancha amarilla era Narutín, que ya salvó a nuestro Sasu 3 ¡Wah! Qué bien que me hagas más dibujos, me hacen mucha ilusión, lo malo es que el link que me has pasado está incompleto o algo y no he podido verlo T_T Sino te importa vuelve a ponérmelo a ver si consigo verlo *3* ¡Cuídate mucho! Y nos veremos en el próximo fic =D

**Em Hatake,** ¿verdad? Tengo que llamar a algún fic con algo de defenestrar, a ver si se me ocurre algo, porque me encanta esa palabra 3 Alguien debería dibujar a Sasukito vestido de bombero tocando el ukelele. Me harían feliz, y a mucha gente. Seguro que lo recetarían para la depresión o algo XDDD Espero que fuese un lemon para tocarte, aunque prometas no tcarte, aunque quién sabe qué harás XDDDD Aunque el nuevo fic estará mejor en ese sentido muajajajaj  
Sí, tanto matarlo por traidor y tanta tontería, en realidad querían violarlo, y yo les entiendo la verdad XDDD En algún fic tengo que poner a Sasukito en plan al rescate también, juas.  
Nos vemos en la próxima auto-defenestración en forma de fic (ay, qué bien suena XD)

**kane-noona, **ya llegó el esperado lemon =D Espero que te gustase y te despertase algo de esa imaginación y así me haces algún dibujo más *3* ¡Me encantado! Dibujas muy bien, qué envidia, además, tienes un estilo muy propio. Bueno, si se hubiese quedado con Naruto ahora no lo hubiésemos visto aparecer en plann superhéroe XDDD Espero verte en mi próximo fic *3*

**KBCullen,** ¡jo! Siento tener que acabar el fic, pero pronto reapareceré con otro =D ¿verdad? Cuando se me ocurrió poner a Narutín al rescate me pareció taaaaaaan lindo *3* ¡Ah! Y los motivos para matar a Sasukito los expliqué, espero que quedasen claros XDD Se me da muy mal explicarme

**pachi . sensei,** nah, tampoco sufrió mucho Sasu, es un ninja, está acostumbrado a que lo acuchillen y demás, y más él como uchiha XDDD Además, así le hace de enfermera Narutín, juas

**Saisho-Orenji,** bueno, no quería alargar tampoco mucho el fic, que luego pierdo la cabeza y no sé lo que escribo XDDD Prefiero ceñirme a la trama del fic, y ya no quedaba más así que... A mí me encanta escribir a Sasuke tan amargada, me risa XDDD ¿En serio? ¿ a partir d emí te empezó a gustar el NaruSasuNaru? ¡qué honor! A mí me empezó a buscar el NaruSasu por una doujinka llamada Emi-10 rankai, mírate algo de ella, es genial

**sakura1402,** bueno, espero que no te quedase dudas en este capítulo, y que se explicase todo, intenté dejarlo todo claro, pero tampoco me quería extender y hacer el capítulo aburrido :3

**shameblack**, deberían llamar a algún banco así, "Economía Sumergida y otras cosas sin sentido".  
¡Wah! pensé que lo hbaía escrito, pero se ve que se me pasó decir que la rubia era Ino XDD Discrepancia de una línea pronto saldrá, y sí, el mejor adjetivo para describirlos es eso, inútiles XDDD pobrecillos, a veces son torpes a la hora de acabar juntos XD  
Cuídate tú también, yo intentaré que mi unicornio mitad emo no se corte las patas antes de llegar a casa, que eso de robar un banco es peligroso, y el unicornio venga a cortarse y ahora debemos huir. En fin, espero poder escapar

**Stefany BM,** no he podido evitar poner a Narutin en plan superhéroe XDDD Sep, si por Naruto fuera, Sasuke se haría mundialmente conocido por sus serios recitales de ukelele, y el vestido de bombero es para darle seriedad XDDDDD ¡Wah! Qué presión, espero que el final estuviese bien, porque grandioso es difícil de hacer, y nso veremos en el próximo fic =D

**true-chan324,** ¿tanto te hice reír? Bueno, yo también me tengo que aguantar alguna vez la risa cuando escribo, hay algunas cosas que tienen muy poco sentido XDDD ¿Sasuke con el peinado de Elvis? Hum... con lo guapete que es seguro que le quedaría bien XDD Sep, al menos en mi caso que me gusta más el NaruSasu, Naruto tocaría la viola XDDD ¡Wah! Recoge el techo, no te vayas a mojar mucho

**xinislovemeXD,** tu nombre me hace gracia, no puedo evitarlo XDDD Sep, Naru viene como salvador 3 Bueno, algún día tenía que acabar el fic, pero siempre puedes leerte alguna cosa mía más XDDD

**YazUzumaki**, ains, ahora me da pena acabar el fic XD Pero espero que te reavivase el lemon del último capítulo. Bueno, el one-shot lo subiré aún no sé cuándo, pero el 14 tendrás el nuevo fic =D

**Zanzamaru**, Sasu se ha roto una cosquilla XDDD Qué dedazo más gordo XDDD lo peor es que todavía no lo he arreglado, ya cuando tenga un rato, así que me la gente se va a quedar super extrañada diciendo, ¿pero esto qué es? Uy, los san-atorios, santos de los hospitales. Esa no me la sabía XDDD

¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Faltas de ortografía? ¿Tragedia en las noticias, que relatan la triste historia de un mensajero que quedó como náufrago por un error de traducción en el barco en el que iba, ya que dijeron "eleven anclas" y cayeron 11 anclas del cuelo, y cuando por fin consiguió cruzar el mar y entregar el mensaje murió congelado porque traía noticias frescas?

**¿Discrepancia de una línea?** 14 de junio

**¿Ese par de inútiles?** En algún momento de hoy al 14 de junio XDDD


End file.
